Dancing in the Rain: Part Three
by Brooklynn Marie
Summary: This is part three in my Jacob and Nessie series. Part three basically focuses on their children's lives as they get older along with theirs as well. Trust me, I'm absolutely positive that you will fall in love with this story ;
1. Prologue

**A/N: If you have not read the first two part to this story then please do so! You will not understand any of this unless you do ;)**

**Please review and enjoy, **

**~Brooke~**

Prologue

_Arabell POV_

When you look at me, you might already have this sense of how I act or carry myself, but I must let you know that you are wrong…so wrong that I am sure I'll sweep you off your feet and take your breath away once you see how I really am. The name's Arabell, I'm three years old, though I am the physical and mental age of a four and a half year old. I am a psychic, just like my aunt Alice, but my visions are more powerful and more accurate than hers. I have a very perky and crazy personality. My Uncle Emmett calls me Sparky. I have long, curly black hair that goes halfway down my chest. My daddy says that I have my grandmother's eyes, a mysterious grey color…at least that's the way I see them when I look into the mirror. I sometimes scare myself if I look into the mirror too long. I guess that's why people can't look at me for too long. I've gotten a lot of stares because of my good looks.

I live in Toronto, Canada with my momma, daddy, my brother Kieran and my sister Delilah. Our house is really big. My siblings and I have our own rooms. Mine is light green, with a shelf for all of my books, markers, and colored pencils. My favorite color is yellow. I love to draw, paint, play soccer, and most of all…_I love to dance._

My parents say that I get the dancing thing from my grandmother on my daddy's side. My daddy loves to watch me dance. He says it's because it reminds him of his mom. I like to make him happy, so I always urge him to come to my dance rehearsals and recitals. I dance to hip hop and contemporary dance. When I first watched Analeigh dance I knew I wanted to dance just like her. She is brilliant.

My second passion is soccer. I first learned how to play when Nahuel came to visit the rest of my family in Forks. All of us were down visiting for the weekend, and while the Cullens were playing a game of baseball, which was never my kind of game, I saw Nauhel bouncing a white and black ball on his head…then onto both his knees…to his ankles and back onto his knees. It was quite entertaining, and I couldn't resist asking him to teach me how to do it. My brother Kieran and I play often in our backyard.

I love to belt out songs all day long and I hate when a room full of people is quiet. I've been told that I am a pretty good actress, and my daddy says I never fail to pull the best pranks. I am all about cheering people up and doing whatever I can to make their day. The name's Arabell Anne Marie Black…and you better not forget it.

Peace out

_Delilah POV _

I've always been the quiet one in the family. I learned how to read before I could talk, and I can recite the alphabet backwards. My name is Delilah. I am two years old, though I am the physical and mental age of three and a half…my sister's age. I have a twin. His name is Kieran, and though we may not look like twins, we sure act like it. We get along pretty well. He understands when I want to be left alone to read my books, and I understand how he feels to be the only boy sibling in the house. He and Arabell play soccer a lot in the backyard, whenever it's nice and sunny out.

As you have probably already noticed, I love to read. The Harry Potter books are my favorite books. I laugh whenever I read books about vampires, because their predictions on vampires are way off. Seriously? Garlic? I laughed for over an hour after I read that. It gave me the hiccups.

I also love to dance, just like my sister. I only stick with contemporary dance. My sister does contemporary and hip hop, which I could never imagine myself dancing to. My favorite color is purple. My room is very clean cut and classic looking. It is purple with a black, wrought iron bed where I keep all of my stuff animals that people give me from my dance recitals. I've gotten a lot of compliments, along with my sister. My sister and I always like to see who has more.

I haven't discovered my power yet, or if I even have a gift of any sort. It sort of frustrates me, because my sister and my momma have one and I don't. My brother doesn't either so I guess I'm not the only one without a gift in this family. The strange thing is that I have very vivid dreams…I wonder if that is a clue…

Hmmm…let's see…I'm a huge girly girl. I like to dress up with my aunt Alice and play with dolls. I keep my room organized; I'm a _huge _clean freak. I freak out when one of my colored pencils is broken, or when I get a stain on one of my shirts. I'm pretty sure I remember reading in a book that this kind of behavior is called OCD…_obsessive compulsive_ _disorder._

I have long, wavy brown hair that goes down to my chest. My eyes are green. My grandfather Edward used to have green eyes when he was a human, so I'm guessing that is where I get them from. My skin is also pale like my momma's, and I am just a teeny bit taller than my brother. I don't pick on him about it, though my sister always has to bring it up. It always makes him mad. Hey, I didn't ask to be taller!

My full name is Delilah Liane Black. Liane is my great-grandma's middle name…my grandfather Edward's momma.

Well, I have to go now. I want to get back to reading a really good book.

_Kieran POV _

I'll try and start this out the best way I can. Gosh, I am so not good at introducing myself.

My name is Kieran. I am two years old, but I am the physical and mental age of a three and a half year old. I have a twin. Her name is Delilah. She's a pretty cool sister, so is my other sister Arabell…but its annoying whenever she points out how short I am compared to Delilah. _Sigh…_

_Anyways… _So you want to get to know me…like really get to know me? Okay. Well, first of all…I love sports. My favorite sport is soccer. I play a lot with my sister Arabell. We always fight about who is better, and whenever we ask momma or dad they always say they we are both equally good. Of course they are supposed to say that. I disagree. I am obviously the better player. I can get pretty competitive. I also like to play hockey and lacrosse, seeing that they are popular sports where I live, which is in Toronto.

I don't have a gift…neither does my twin, but every birthday when I blow out my candles I make my wish and that wish is to have a gift, just like my sister Arabell and my momma. I'm always very protective of everyone, and I seem to know when someone is not telling me the truth. My grandpa Edward says it's a gift, but I don't really think it counts.

Everyone says that I look just like my dad. I have his skin color, his face structure and I have definitely inherited his short, black hair…except I have my momma's chocolate brown eyes, as I like to call them.

My favorite color is blue, like the ocean. I have always liked the ocean. Every time we would go down to Forks, Washington I would always beg my parents to take me down to First Beach. Out-running the waves is _fun. _

My room is light blue, and is mostly full of all of my sports gear, Legos, my video game systems, and the trophies that I have won from soccer, hockey, or lacrosse games. It's an absolute mess in there…all the time. I never let my twin go in there. She would just freak out because of her obsessive freak out disorder or whatever you want to call it. I don't pick on her though, because she's always too nice to me.

I guess that's it. Gotta go. I'm leaving for my next soccer game.

Oh and by the way…the name's Kieran Anthony Black.

_Jacob POV _

Wow…time has flown by…

I see it everyday in their faces. They look taller…skinnier…brighter…and even more beautiful than the day before.

Billy absolutely loves to have them around…as much as possible. He tells me that he can see it in Arabell's eyes…as if my mother is speaking out to him through her mysterious grey eyes. I always catch a tear streaming down his face when we go back home to Toronto. I know how he feels about us being so far away. He wants us to come back. I've been thinking about asking Nessie but…I don't know if she really wants to go back. And the fact that the rest of the Cullen family is going to relocate soon to New York, well…I don't really see the point in having two houses, not that we can't afford it. I keep promising myself to bring it up to Nessie, but the kids really seem to enjoy it here…especially Arabell and Kieran. Arabell has her friends from dance and Kieran has all his sports friends here. I can't risk hurting them and tearing them apart from so many things that they love.

On the other hand though, Delilah is the only one that knows about the possibility of moving. She told me that she doesn't mind if we actually did. Delilah reminds me of her mother…the way she carries herself and how quiet and shy she can be at times…

Kieran is my little man, haha. We play outside a lot together. I always like to watch him and Arabell play soccer in the backyard. He's pretty good at bouncing the ball on his head. He told me his record was 187. I believed him.

Arabell always makes me laugh…_every single day. _She is not a morning person, which I try not to pick on her, because if I do then she will get payback by pulling all of her mischievous pranks on me. One time she stuck a worm in my hamburger. Unfortunately it was too late to spit it out by the time _I realized there was one in my burger… _

Emmett likes to call her Sparky, haha. I think it fits her perfectly. She always mocks those lame TV shows with the preppy girls and she never fails to get a laugh out of anyone. Throughout the day I'll hear her somewhere in the house belting out tunes from_ Annie _and even _Footloose._

Her dancing is what makes her stand out the most. It's very moving. My dad always has that thoughtful smile on his face…as if he sees the joy that she brings to people in the world. I definitely see it. Arabell has the ability to _move people_…_to touch their souls._

I couldn't ask for a better life. And the girl that gave all of this to me is my _amazing wife, Renesmee._ Our bond has never broken…not even weakened. It has only gotten stronger.

_Renesmee POV _

My life has become more than I ever could have imagined. I have three brilliant and beautiful kids, an amazing husband, and I couldn't have asked for a more loving and caring family.

To keep myself busy, I work with Ellen and her photography business. It's pretty amazing. I've learned so much as photography than I thought possible. The thing is…I want to save up my own money to go to college and become a vet. I love animals, and the fact that Jacob has the wolf gene makes me wonder if…he were ever to get hurt…I would be able to help him. I know of course there are no immediate sources for people like Jacob if he ever got hurt, but I'm fascinated with the way the wolf genes work and I would love to do more research on it.

Of course, helping animals around the world is something that I want to do too.

Jacob works as with some of the best mechanics and he also restores some pretty fancy cars. It's something that keeps him busy, and I have always known him as one for fixing up cars. He has taught me so much. I know that it's pretty much second nature to him.

Though the rest of my family lives in Forks, soon to relocate to New York, we keep in touch as much as possible, by email, video chat, or just the regular phone calls. The last time we visited them was over four months ago…it was about time that we go to visit them soon…one last time before they go to New York.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up? I had to get some ideas flowing for how I was going to lay out the story and build it up. I have tons and tons of ideas, so I am going to try to make these chapters long enough for your enjoyment :)**

**Oh, and I might not have everyone's point of view in every chapter. In the next chapter they will be going to Forks. I will have an update by Monday. I'm pretty busy this weekend ;)**

**Until then, please review and enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~**

Nessie POV

"Momma…Momma…"

"Hmm…What?" I mumbled, pulling away from Kieran's grasp on my arm. I sat up on my elbow, wrapping the blanket around me. I looked over at Jacob who was still sound asleep. The alarm clock read 5:47 A.M. I sighed, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Come here, Kier." I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, no. I didn't want to crawl into bed with you-"

"It's ok. Come here Kier."

He climbed onto the bed and curled into my side. He was only silent for about two minutes, until he spoke up again.

"Momma…" He whispered, shaking my arm again.

"Kieran, what?" I grumbled.

"Arabell is downstairs trying to make pan-"

Just then I could smell something burning coming from downstairs. I was suddenly wide awake as I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, Kieran right behind me.

I ran around the corner and found Arabell, covered in flour, eggshells, and what looked like a really sticky composte that I guessed was syrup. She had a cook book open in front of her, a spatula in one hand, and in her other hand was some mushed up pancake.

"Uhh…Hi momma…" She said sweetly. "Would you like a pancake?" She said, pointing to the burnt one in the pan.

I couldn't help but smile at her efforts. The only thing that scared me was that she knew how to use the stove…somewhat. I walked around into the kitchen and took in a full view of her.

"Nice pj's." Kieran chuckled. Arabell looked down at herself at laughed along.

I turned off the stove, shifting the pan with the burnt pancake away from her reach. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms.

"Would you mind telling me how you were able to manage getting flour, eggs, and syrup in your hair?" I asked curiously, pulling eggshells out of her hair.

"Well…" She started, glancing at Kieran, then to me.

"Kieran woke me up at four in the morning!" She yelled in his direction. "and he told me that he wanted pancakes, and I asked why he wanted pancakes now, and he said because he had a dream that he was eating pancakes and that when he woke up he was hungry for pancakes. After being tugged on and finally being pulled out of bed I found the cook book down here," She pointed to the cabinet in the island. "and found all the stuff for the pancakes, but you see, I couldn't tell the difference between the salt and the sugar so I just grabbed one of the jars. I made a pancake and gave it to Kieran, but as soon as he took a bite he spit it out…in my face!" She said exuberantly, making a disgusted face. Kieran stuck his tongue out at her. "So I guess I used too much salt instead of sugar-"

I giggled at her crazy attempt to make Kieran pancakes.

"It's okay Arabell, but first of all…I don't want any of you using the stove again. Second of all…If you're hungry, just ask me to make it. Lastly, please try not to get food in your hair again." I laughed, wiping flour out of Arabell's face.

"Aww, momma. It's just flour…" Arabell said. Before I could blink Arabell threw a handful of flour into my face. I thin cloud of burst into the air and I started to cough. At the same time though I was laughing and she took that as encouragement. I grabbed an egg out of the carton and smashed it on her head.

"Agh!" She screamed, laughing at the same time.

She jumped ran around the counters as I ran around the kitchen with handfuls of flour in my hand. She had an egg in each hand, a determined look on her face that told me she would do whatever it took to smash those eggs on my head. Kieran jumped onto the counter with her, and grabbed more eggs, waiting for the go from Arabell.

"I'm faster than you." I teased them.

"It's two against one. Surrender now or the consequences will be much worse." Kieran said, smug.

There was a three second silence before I ducked down as four eggs came flying my way. Only two out of the four hit me in the head, and I crashed onto the floor laughing hysterically. They came rushing down at me and I took the flour that I still grasped in my hands and threw it in their faces. They were laughing along with me as we wrestled each other on the floor, covered in flour and eggs. All the commotion stopped when I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye with Delilah standing right behind one of his legs. The expression on his face was priceless as he looked me up and down in my striped pj shorts and my turquoise tank top. I must have looked like a ghost to him. Soon he started to crack up and I could see Delilah behind him giggling.

"Good morning Jake." I said sweetly, the way Arabell always did.

"Good morning Ness. I see you are sporting a new look? Hmmm…Let me think. Are you Casper the friendly ghost's long lost cousin?" He said, chuckling.

"Yep, and I came to give you a hug." I laughed as I got up and ran over to him. I see him backing up with his hands in front of his face, laughing at the same time. He wouldn't be able to run away from me. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him his good morning kiss.

"Ewww." All the kids said in unison. Jake and I broke off the kiss and started laughing.

"Okay, the fun's over. It's time for a bath."

Delilah POV

I sat at the kitchen counter and watched daddy make eggs and bacon for breakfast. The aroma of the bacon made my mouth water. I took another sip from my cup of orange juice. I studied the way he made the bacon, making sure that they were crispy…but not burnt, the way I liked it. That was the way momma made bacon too, but sometimes we had to make more for Kieran and Arabell. They liked their bacon chewy.

"What's on your mind?" Daddy asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing much. I just like to watch you make bacon. It smells really good. I'm so hungry." I said leaning my head against my hand, hearing my stomach grumble.

"It's almost done, Lilah." That was my nickname he always used.

Just then Kieran ran downstairs, all signs of flour and eggshells gone. He was now squeaky clean and actually noticeable, for before I couldn't actually tell that he was my brother.

"Where's your mother, Kieran?" Daddy asked as Kieran climbed up the chair to sit next to me.

"She's giving Arabell a bath."

"You want some eggs and bacon?"

Kieran leaned over the counter, examining the bacon.

"Don't worry Kier, I made you and your sister your bacon." He said quickly before Kieran could ask, setting a plate full of eggs and chewy bacon right in front of him. He gave me my plate next and we all started to chow down on our food.

My daddy finished before Kieran and I did, and as we happily ate our breakfast, he leaned against the counter and watched us eat, a cup of orange juice in his hand. I could see that look in his face…the one that told me that he was dying to tell us something.

"Is there something you need to say?" I asked.

"No. Why?" He said quickly, taking a sip of his orange juice, still looking at me.

"Because, I've seen that look before." I replied, tearing a piece of bacon off and throwing it into my mouth.

"What look?" He asked again, his eyebrows mashed together.

"The one that says I know something that the rest of us don't know even though I'm dying to tell them because I know they will like it." I answered him, taking another bite of my bacon.

He didn't say anything else after that. I took that as a yes. He did know something that we didn't. Kieran and I looked at each other, then at daddy.

He saw us exchange glances and I could see the smile forming on his face.

"Tell us!" Kieran and I both said at the same time. It was one of those twin moments, and daddy chuckled at our attempt to get our answers.

All he did was place his cup in the sink and wipe the rest of the grease off of his hands with a dish rag.

"There's nothing you need to know." He said, glancing at us once, turning to go up the stairs. I could slightly hear him chuckle as he reached the top.

Jacob POV

"Hey babe." I whispered into her ear as she finished up drying Arabell.

"Hey Jake." She replied back.

"Okay bells, go get dressed." She said as Arabell ran out of the room wrapped in her Nemo towel.

Nessie sighed and pulled me over to the counter, leaning against it. I had her wrapped in my arms and for the moment we stood there in silence listening to each other's heartbeats.

She pulled away and yawned.

"Tired?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. I need to take a shower. I'm gross." She laughed.

"So do I." I replied. I could see the smile form on her lips as she pulled me towards the shower.

We both got in and turned the shower on hot to the point where the glass doors steamed up. I watched her as she closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

"Do you need help getting the egg out of your hair?" I chuckled.

"If you could, please." She replied, giggling.

We stood close to each other as I helped pick some of the eggshells I could find out of her hair. At the same time she was running a finger down my chest, tracing my abs, then back up to my collarbone.

"Enjoying yourself?" I whispered huskily, losing track of my thoughts as her fingers ran all over my body.

"Yes, very much." She whispered, her breath right next to my mouth. She gently pressed her lips onto mine, her fingers running through my hair. I wrapped her legs around my waist, and pressed her against the wall. Moments like these were always ones that I never wanted to end so quickly, but after about ten minutes I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I reached over and turned off the shower.

"Don't come in! Who is it?"

"It's Kieran. I'm just reminding you that I have hockey practice at four."

Nessie giggled softly. I looked back over at her, still in my arms.

"Okay Kier."

I rested my forehead onto hers.

"Maybe I should finish getting all this stuff out of my hair." She said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

I chuckled. "Okay love. You were distracting me from getting everything out."

"It's one of the things that I'm good at." She said, placing a kiss to my lips one last time before grabbing the shampoo. We finished our shower and dried off.

"When are we going to tell the kids that we are going to fly out to Forks?" I heard Nessie say from across the room. I was still in our walk in closet getting dressed.

"I was thinking right now. Delilah already caught on." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She said, coming into the closet looking for a belt.

"She said that I had that look on my face that said that I was hiding something from them."

"Well Jake, I may not be good at lying, but let me tell you…you're not good at hiding these kind of things from them."

"Very funny, Ness."

"Hey, it's true."

Arabell POV

"Hey kids?" I heard momma yell.

"We are all down here." I yelled back.

Momma and daddy both came downstairs and joined us in the living room. Kieran and I were watching re-runs of Scooby-Doo and Delilah was curled up in the arm chair reading one of momma's books.

Momma and daddy sat across from us on the smaller white couch. I turned off the TV and now all three of us were staring right into their faces.

"You guys want to go to Forks?" Momma asked us, a big smile on her face. She obviously already knew the answer to that.

"Really?" Kieran said, jumping up and down. Delilah was now sitting up, her book now closed in her lap. I jumped up and down with Kieran, then I ran over and gave Delilah a hug, and finally I ran over to momma and daddy and jumped into their lap. Delilah and Kieran soon joined us.

"Okay then I guess that is a yes." Momma said.

"Of course silly!" I laughed.

"Are we going to stay with Bella and Edward again?" Delilah asked. Delilah always liked to spend time with Grandpa Edward.

"What about Grandpa Billy?" I asked.

"Yes we will see him too."

"And uncle Embry and uncle Quil?" Kieran asked.

"Yes," Momma chuckled. "we will see Quil and Embry too."

"I knew you were hiding something daddy." Delilah said.

Daddy chuckled. "We leave tomorrow night."

Kieran POV

As dad helped me pack, I chatted excitedly like I always did about Forks and La Push. I told him about how I couldn't wait to go to First Beach, and how I was excited to see all of my uncles, especially Quil and Embry because they always were on my side whenever we had water gun fights with Uncle Paul, Jared, and Adrian, a friend of mine that I also couldn't wait to see. His dad, Sam, is good friends with my dad.

There was one thing that always bothered me, and it was ever since our last visit to Forks. I really wanted to know why grandpa Billy was always alone. Yes, he did have people over all the time, but they didn't actually live with him. I had a grandma and a grandpa on momma's side, so where was my grandma on dad's side?

"Dad? I whispered softly. He must of noticed the change in my tone of voice because he walked over to where I stood and kneeled down to my height.

"How come Grandpa Billy lives alone?"

He seemed to be concentrating very hard…as if he didn't know what to tell me.

"It's okay dad, you can tell me." I said after a long moment of silence. I usually didn't see my dad get this quiet. There was more to this simple question than I thought.

"Are you asking because of your grandmother?" He asked me, his thoughtful expression seemed to hold the answer to my question.

"Yeah…" I said, looking down at my hands. "Where is she?"

When I looked back at dad he wasn't looking at me. He seemed to have a hard time telling me.

"Is she…gone?" I asked when he didn't respond. He looked back up at me and pulled me into his arms.

"Yes. She is up in heaven…watching over you and your sisters. I know she would be very happy to see you." He said, his voice getting quieter with every word. I could feel the energy beating out of him. It was as if I asked him a question he never would have wanted me to ask.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. Don't say that. It's okay. I just didn't think that you would ask me so soon."

"I've been thinking about it since our last trip to Forks, and its okay dad. I know she would be watching over us too."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi :) Here's Chapter two ;)**

**And just so you know, Arabell, Kieran, and Delilah don't know that the pack can turn into wolves or about imprinting. **

**Just in case anyone asks ;)**

**Please review and enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~**

Arabell POV

Momma said we only had about ten minutes left before the plane would land. I was super excited. I couldn't wait to see Grandpa Billy and show him my dance routines. I became ecstatic whenever I thought about hanging out with Adrian, my best friend. The last time I talked to him over the phone, he said he was really anxious to show me his new drum set that he got for his birthday. I guess he already has a few songs down too. I also couldn't wait to go down to First Beach with Delilah and Kieran and chase the waves and run through the wet sand. I could almost imagine what the air smelled like; a cool ocean breeze and moisture lingering around my nose.

Grandpa Edward said on the phone that he wanted to take Kieran, Delilah and I to Seattle and see the Space Needle. I had already been up there once when I was a baby, though I can barely remember it. I had a vision about it though, the view was spectacular…_and being really high up was awesome._

I knew Alice wanted to use me as her own personal Barbie doll once I stepped foot in the door. Last time we visited she made me try on clothes for _three hours! _Most of the clothes were dresses from super duper expensive stores. I didn't mind that she liked to dress me up. Sometimes, I even liked the things that she got me, though most of the time she went way overboard. I hadn't had a vision to warn me so I crossed my fingers and hoped that she wouldn't force me into a frilly, hot pink and poofy dress like she did last time.

A male voice turned on the intercom and spoke in a deep and placid tone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we have just arrived at SeaTac International airport. The time is 9:18 P.M. and…"

As we rolled in to our gate I sat bouncing up and down in my seat next to daddy. Momma sat in the three seats next to daddy who had the isle seat, so she could sit with Delilah and Kieran.

"Arabell," Daddy laughed quietly. "Sit still, and while you're at it don't try to run off where I can't see you."

"Okay daddy, I'll try. I'll try."

Delilah POV

The moment we stepped off the escalator we were immediately greeted by our family. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were there to pick us up. I was in my daddy's arms as we said our hello's to each other and had our moments of "Oh! You've gotten so big in so little time!" or "You are even prettier than the last time I saw you." I couldn't help but blush.

Daddy had put me down so I could finally stretch out my muscles when Grandpa Edward kneeled down in front of me.

"Hello sweetheart. Long flight?"

"Too long I should say." I said displeasingly, stretching my arms over my head.

When I was done Edward took my hand as we walked with the others to the car. We discussed books that we had read since the last visit and had an ill-humored discussion about many of Shakespeare's books. I wasn't so fond of Shakespeare. The many tragedies he had written always seemed to annoy me. Edward seemed to enjoy my sarcasm as well. He is the only one who I really seem to be able to open up and talk to, probably because I'm almost never enthusiastic and jumpy like Arabell or Kieran. I like to keep to myself and enjoy the quiet…most of the time.

As we arrived at the Cullen house I hopped out of the car and grabbed my purple backpack with my books, drawing- pad, and my ipod and followed the others into the house.

"Whoa…" I whispered.

Lots of cardboard boxes were sitting here and there, along with bubble-wrap, duct tape, and tons of tissue paper. The furniture had been moved around, but none of the important necessities from what I could see had been packed, like the pots and pans that hung from the rack in the kitchen or the couches and the TV in the living room.

"Delilah, run! Before Alice seizes us!"

I was guessing that my sister had a vision, but it was too late. Little pixie-like Alice had already skipped into the room and picked both of us up, swinging us around in her arms.

"I'm so glad you two girlies are here! I just ordered you both dresses from _Burberry _and _Juicy Couture_!"

I always loved to dress up; though sometimes Alice scared me with the way she was always so exuberant about clothes. Arabell wasn't one for being super girly. She had her own fashion sense…one that she didn't want controlled by anyone else.

I heard a deep sigh from my sister and giggled. I gave Alice a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said my hellos to the rest of the family.

Nessie POV

"So when will you be leaving for New York?"

My mother and I sat together at the kitchen counter, catching up on our day to day lives and our plans for the up and coming months. My mother told me that she had planned to go to Dartmouth with Edward, getting a degree in English Litature. Edward was still deciding on a major.

"Do you have any plans to go to school, Renesmee?"

I hadn't told her yet about how I wanted to be a vet and my reasons for it, but I had been dreaming about going to school for it and I couldn't wait to get started. I just needed the money first, so for now working with Ellen was just a start.

"Well…" I started. My father walked into the room then, eyeing me with a strange curiosity. I knew he read my mind. I always came up with things like wanting to be a journalist or a marine biologist, so I was sure he was pretty surprised when I told them my intentions for wanting to be a vet.

"You know how…Carlisle helps people because he's a doctor…well I want to help animals…also because since Jacob is a…well shape shifter…I could research his structure and anatomy, also if there is any real reason why a vampire's venom is poisonous to them and why their body temperature is so high. If anything went wrong with Jacob…I…I would know how to fix it."

Both of my parents were studying me, as if I were an interesting painting that kept their minds intrigued. I didn't notice that Jacob was standing behind my dad in the doorway until after I explained my reasons. I hadn't yet told Jacob about this, so I wasn't sure how he would feel about it.

He had his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway to the dining room. I could see the faint smile, the smile that I loved, getting bigger on his face. Right then and there I knew he was happy, maybe even proud that what he did interested me so much. I always remembered thinking that Jacob was so warm because he was my Jacob…that he was such a big wolf because he was my Jacob…and I still liked to think that way, but now I really wanted to know why his bone structure was so big…why his temperature was so high. Even if the answers were really what the legends had believed they were, I wanted to research it for myself.

"I think that would be fantastic." My mother said, taking my hands into her cold ones. My father leaned against the counter with his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face for he knew that the wolves had always held my interest.

"You know that you need your high school diploma first, Nessie." Edward said.

"Yep." I sighed. "Do you think I could pass for a senior?"

"I would start as a junior. I think you should have more experiences as a high school student while you're at it."

"Okay…but Carlisle would need to help me with records that school would need."

"And we would need to come up with some fake school transcripts."

"Or…" I started, thinking this through for a moment. "I could be a home-schooled student transferring into high school."

"That actually is a good idea too." Bella agreed.

I had been home-schooling Arabell, Kieran and Delilah because I was sure their growth rates would scare the kindergarten teachers off. Their growth rates had slowed down over the months, but I was sure that soon they would pick up again and before I knew it Arabell would look like a five year old rather than a three and a half year old.

"Well, we will get things together once the family has moved to New York…how's that?" Edward asked me.

"Sounds great."

Kieran POV

"Kieran? Ready to go?"

Morning came and went, and Momma and dad were taking me along with my siblings to La Push to see Grandpa Billy and the rest of the guys for a bar-b-que and a bonfire later tonight. I was pumped. I was anxious to have more water gun fights with Adrian and my uncles, go to First Beach and for the first time, I would hear some of the Quileute legends at the bonfire tonight.

I always had this eerie feeling whenever we walked into Grandpa Billy's place and I saw all of my uncles there. They were all so big and had muscles that looked rock hard like dad's, and they all had the same tattoos on one arm _just like_ _dad_…I wondered if there was some strange connection between all of them or if there was some kind of…bond maybe? I remember one time hearing Grandpa Billy, dad and Sam speak together at the table. I was about to walk into the room when I hid behind the closet door, finding their conversation fascinating…

"_Do you think Kieran will be a possibility for the pack?" Grandpa Billy spoke in a soft tone, almost quietly. I had to strain myself to hear him. _

"_I wonder if he would become one of the pack…it would be amazing if he possessed any gifts that could potentially be an advantage to the pack." I heard Sam speak with authority. _

_The only words that I heard come out of my father's mouth were…_

"_Well…I guess we will have to wait and see." _

What was this pack? And what did they mean by possessing a gift? I remember how mind boggling and puzzled I was once I had quietly snuck out of the hallway closet and made the silent steps down the hallway, thinking these things through. I wanted the answers to these questions; though I dared not to ask them, for I was afraid asking them would put me in a very awkward position.

Delilah POV

"Grandpa Billy!" Arabell and Kieran both yelled as we entered his humble abode out in La Push. A bunch of guys that I remembered from last time were there. Quil, who sat next to a girl named Claire. She looked about almost the age of what momma told me a teenager would look like. She was tall and had dark, olive toned skin that looked perfect with her long, straight black hair. I obviously didn't blend in, for my pale skin, green eyes and long, curly brown hair made me the one who stood out from all of the others.

Jared was there, sitting next to the guy I remembered as Sam, both of them eating a BLT. I saw Emily and Kim in the kitchen, making more food, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Embry, who leaned against the kitchen doorway, one hand in his hair…staring at me intently, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. _It was as if he were trying to lure me over to him…_

I gave him a quick sideways glance, making him blink a few times. I quickly turned back to Grandpa Billy as he gave me a warm, welcoming hug.

Arabell POV

"Adrian!"

I found him outside with Paul, Quil and Seth, passing a soccer ball back and forth. I ran towards Paul who had the ball, about to pass it to Seth, when I came up behind him and kicked the ball towards Adrian, who quickly gained control of the ball and kicked in high into the air, landing in the net. Adrian and I giggled. Quil wasn't a very good goalie.

Adrian and I gave each other a high-five and did our signature hand shake…two claps, a high-five in the air and an "aye yah yah yah!" The way Indians yelled it. The others stared at us weird, but we ignored them, too involved in our own conversation.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night. I've been super excited to see you!"

"I learned a new song on the drums! I can't wait to show it to you! I also learned a new tackle at soccer camp!"

"Oh really? And what was-agh!"

Adrian wrapped his arms around me and tackled me to the ground. I was screaming and laughing at the same time. We were rolling in the grass together until I finally rolled on top of him and did an arm twist on him.

"Tap out! Tap out!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" He screamed, laughing hysterically at the same time.

It wasn't until I got off of him that I noticed half of the people in the house were now outside staring at us with smiles on their faces. I blushed, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

I had never thought of Adrian that way. I only saw him as a friend…but now when I looked back over at him he was beaming at me…and I couldn't help but notice how radiant he looked in the sunlight…it was as if his eyes were glistening from the sun shining above us.

"Ummm…here let me help you up." I whispered slowly.

He brushed the grass and dirt off of his pants and heaved a sigh. I put my hands behind my back and stood there silent, as if in a daze.

Jacob POV

I sat out back with the guys once the sun started to go down. We were going to head down to the beach in about two hours for the bonfire, but for now we were all sitting in lawn chairs together in a circle, catching up and taking in the smell of burgers, hot dogs, and steaks as they cooked on the grill, making our mouths water.

Embry was looking a little uncomfortable today. He was more quiet than usual, and I tried to figure out what was up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go inside and grab a few beers. You wanna come help me Embry?"

His head snapped up the moment I said his name.

"Uhh…sure."

We walked the length to the back porch and made our way into the kitchen. As I grabbed the first two beers out of the fridge and handed them to Embry I decided to ask him.

"Hey, what's up with you today? You've been really quiet."

"Umm…yeah…why is there something wrong with being quiet?" He said quickly.

"Yes, there is. You're not a quiet person, Embry."

I wasn't expecting him to say the next few words that came out of his mouth, sending me into a complete frenzy.

"Okay! Okay!" He yelled, setting the two beers on the counter, throwing his hands into the air.

"I tried to…imprint on Delilah…"

I felt my body start to shake, crushing the beer bottle that I held with my own bare hands. I grabbed Embry by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall, wanting so badly to break every single bone in his body.

"YOU WHAT!"

He struggled to loosen my grip on him. He finally gave up, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"She's…very beautiful Jacob. Seth, Leah and I are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet! It didn't happen though, Jacob! I didn't imprint on her!"

I slammed him against the wall again and again…until I felt multiple hands trying to pry me off of Embry.

"Jake! Jacob! Calm down. Please babe…Jake…" She said anxiously. She was the one who made me let go. She pulled me away from Embry as quickly as she could, and dragged me into my old bedroom, closing the door behind her, reaching up to touch my cheek.

"_What happened Jake?" _

I couldn't say it. I didn't know how she would react. She wouldn't stop asking me though, her cries becoming more and more agonizing.

"_Embry tried to imprint on Delilah…" _

A look of complete and utter shock filled her expression. She took a few steps back until she backed into the door, closing her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"_I can't believe it…" _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry, it doesn't usually take me this long to update but I had a busy weekend and I also had writer's block -_- **

**I do have ideas, trust me, its just that they are meant for later on in the story...though I did use one in this chapter ;)**

**Anyways, review and enjoy :) Tell me what you think of this chapter ;)**

**~Brooke~**

Delilah POV

"Hey sweetie."

Momma had just walked in the room as I was about to crawl into bed. She always came in every night to say goodnight to Arabell, Kieran and I. She kneeled down next to my side of the bed, grabbing my hand and with her other hand, she swiftly brushed a strand of hair out of my face. The only light on in the room was from the bedside lamp, and spreading across her face, she looked almost…like an angel from one of my dreams. Lots of people said that there was a resemblance between the two of us, even though her features were obviously more breathtaking than mine.

"Did you have a good day?" She whispered, for Arabell was on my other side already asleep.

"Yes of course. I'm always happy to see everyone here." I whispered, my eyelids threatening to drop any second now. There was one thing I couldn't get out of my head, and it was with what happened with dad and Embry earlier today at Papa's…_the one who wouldn't stop staring at me…_

_Flashback_

_I was outside playing with Kieran, Arabell, and Adrian when I heard the commotion from inside the house. _

"_YOU WHAT?" I heard his voice…my father's voice. _

_His scream startled me. It was as if I had jumped out of my skin…as if I was put into a position that made me want to crawl under a rock. _

_All I could hear after that was of someone being pounded against the wall, which I assumed was Embry. _

_Everyone else outside jumped to their feet, completely aghast. I ran behind Arabell's back, afraid of the commotion going on inside. My momma ran inside along with Emily, Sam and Jared who followed her. _

"_Momma no!" I screamed. Arabell wrapped me into her arms, doing her best to soothe me. _

_After a few seconds it went silent._

_End of Flashback _

"Is something bothering you?" She whispered worriedly, feeling me shivering slightly from the flashback I just had.

"Well…" I started, looking down.

"Why did daddy attack Embry? Was it because of me?" I whispered regretting what I had said as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

I felt her grasp tighten around my hand…her forehead creasing.

"Why do you think what daddy did was because of you?" She finally whispered.

"Well…because earlier when we got there he…he was leaning by the kitchen doorway staring at me…I don't know how to say it…as if he were concentrating very hard…trying to hypnotize me or something…" I explained, stifling a laugh at my crazy theories.

"Oh…" Was all she said. "I don't know…"

"Of course you know why daddy did that momma, he wouldn't just throw Embry against the wall like he did."

A look of surprise waved across her face, for she had never seen me get so uptight about anything. I usually took the answer that I got…no questions asked.

She sighed, bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not really sure about the whole situation…or what really is going on between your father and Embry."

It felt as if she was lying to me…trying to make me feel better or something like that. Instead of fighting her any longer I took that as my answer for now, listening to the sweet melody of her voice as she sang to me…until I finally drifted into unconciousness.

Kieran POV

I was the first to wake up. I had slept with my sisters in the same room, but on a different bed. Careful not to wake them, I tip-toed out of the room and down the hallway. It wasn't until I stopped and looked up to find Jasper staring down at me.

"Morning early bird." He said quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice as he saw my spiked hair pointing in all different directions.

"Morning." I mumbled. Something smelled really good downstairs.

He must have noticed me looking down towards the stairs, because he scooped me up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Esme was making waffles, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Kieran."

"Morning Esme." I smiled.

"You're up quite early." She said, studying the bacon in the pan as it crackled.

I glanced behind me to look out the windows. It was still dark out, the trees where swaying swiftly back and forth.

"What time is it?"

"It's 4:25."

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"Did you sleep good?" Esme asked me sweetly.

I leaned my head against my hand, still too sleepy to keep my head up.

"Yes, but I had a weird dream."

"Oh, and what was the dream?"

"Well…I was at Grandpa Billy's, and I was outside next to the shed where dad keeps his car and dirt bike…and well…I lost control of the soccer ball I was playing with and when it rolled away…I looked up and saw…a wolf."

Esme looked away from the food she was making, concentrating on something else for a few seconds. She seemed hesitant to answer me, but when she noticed how observant I was of her she went back to cooking.

"A wolf? What kind of wolf?"

"He was staring at me from across the field…behind a few trees. I could only see his head, but I was curious…so I slowly walked closer to it."

"Oh…and what happened when you walked closer?"

"It seemed friendly. He had this reddish-brown colored fur…and his eyes were dark brown…just like dad's…"

I stopped there.

_Wait? Eyes like dad's? Talk about a "pack"? The tattoos…_

_It made sense now. _

My mind was a whirlwind of all the connections I had just made…the puzzle pieces I had just put together to complete the puzzle.

_Dad was a wolf_.

_But how could that be? He can't just change into a wolf…can he? _

_But he had the tattoo on his arm…_

_And he was built like all my other uncles…big muscles and a fast runner. _

_I knew to even think this way was a little crazy…maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me…but I couldn't keep these questions locked up in my mind forever. _

"Kieran…Kier? Baby…what's wrong?"

It was my mother, who must have noticed me staring off into space. She sat down with me and caressed me in her arms, running her hand through my messy black hair to keep it away from my face. She pressed her lips to my forehead, whispering the same question over and over again.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

This time though…I couldn't speak. It was like my mouth was frozen, or even trying to force myself to speak was too hard. I knew dad was a wolf…I knew it…I knew it…_I knew it._

"Jacob…Jake…" Momma yelled nervously.

When I glanced up behind momma's shoulder, Grandpa Edward was standing next to the couch, his hands in his pockets, eyeing me like he knew what I knew. Dad came in the room a few seconds later. I never took my eyes off of him. I looked at the tattoo on his arm again, studying it again like I had a billion times before.

He walked over and sat down next to momma, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and watching me with nervous eyes. All I could do was gaze at him.

Something told me not to be afraid of him.

Jacob POV

"Jacob." Edward called me from the dining room.

He was standing next to the window, looking out at what was now the sun setting behind the tall, evergreen trees.

"Kieran knows."

"Kieran knows what?" I said puzzled.

"What you are."

I was quiet for a moment, when I realized it all.

"Is that why he was so quiet this morning?"

"Yes. He had a dream…and you were the wolf he saw."

Edward turned to face me now.

"He's pieced it all together."

I wasn't sure how to react. I didn't know if it was okay to have the kids grow up around us wolves, to think that everyone in the world had some kind of supernatural power…because that certainly wasn't the case. I just didn't want them to think of it as normal.

"He's not afraid of you." Edward responded to my thoughts.

"Why not?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Hmmph." I sighed. "I guess I'll have to show him then…what I am…"

"Are you sure about this Jacob?"

I didn't respond for a few seconds, but I knew that the kids were going to find out sooner than later.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Maybe you should at least hold off on the imprinting thing. It might be too much for them."

"Yeah…I think I'll wait on that too. I need to go call the guys."

Arabell POV

"Hey kids…" I heard daddy yell from downstairs.

Delilah and I glanced at each other, then we ran down the stairs together to find momma and daddy standing by the door that led outside. Kieran was already downstairs, his expression blank. He had been acting weird all day.

"Are we going outside?" Delilah said.

"Yeah. I want to show you something."

Delilah, Kieran and I glanced at each other, giving each other puzzled looks. Not only had Kieran been acting weird all day…but so was daddy.

Momma, daddy, Delilah, Kieran and I walked down the steps and into the grass. Grandpa Edward, Grandma Bella and Aunt Alice were right behind us. I could see the others in the window…watching us.

_What was going on?_

"First…your mother wants to show you something." Daddy said.

Momma walked up to Delilah…grabbing her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Momma asked her.

"Of course I do tru-"

Momma had swung Delilah onto her back and ran off at hyper speed into the woods. Both Kieran and I gasped. We had never seen momma do that before.

Grandpa Edward came and swung me onto his back, and Kieran got on Grandma Bella's back.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

I gulped, nervous. "Umm…yeah…"

And then we were off. I could feel the wind running through my hair, making it fly in all around my face.

_It felt like I was flying._

We had finally stopped at what looked like a big clearing. Momma was there with Delilah standing next to her leg, showing all the different emotions on her face that I was feeling at the moment.

Kieran and Bella were right behind us, Kieran gasping for air. I giggled.

"Where's daddy?" Delilah asked.

Just then there was ruffling in the trees…behind some bushes.

First I saw a big paw step out, and a big, russet colored wolf stepped out right in front of us.

I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"Is that…Is…Is…that…" Delilah said, pointing at the wolf.

"Yes…that is your father." Momma whispered.

It felt like my jaw just dropped to the ground, or something like that. I was sure that I was going to faint any second now.

The wolf that momma said was daddy slowly crept closer, making sure not to scare us too much I guessed. Kieran took a few steps closer, eyeing the wolf with a great curiosity.

I started to take a few steps. So did Delilah. She looked like a ghost…her eyes wide.

Another wolf strutted out from behind the trees, and I heard a stifled gasp from Delilah. Momma quickly ran up behind her and bent down behind her.

"It's okay Delilah. That wolf is Quil."

"That's Quil?" She whispered, out of breath.

"Yes." Momma replied, encouraging Delilah to get closer.

I was finally close enough to touch daddy's fur. It looked beautiful…he was a very pretty wolf. His eyes were beaming into mine, and I could hear what sounded like him…purring…as I ran my hand through his hair. Kieran was too. Finally Delilah was close enough to study him.

I did something that I had done to many people before…to remember their faces. I ran a finger from his head down to his muzzle, then under his eyes and back down to his nose. I heard the rumble from his throat again as I scratched behind his ears, just like I would a dog. I couldn't help but giggle.

I never imagined life could be like this.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Sorry but I have a few important updates before you start reading! I am going to be starting school next week so with school, drivers' ed, and possibly an after school activity I am sure that I will be pretty busy. **

**Don't freak out, gnash your teeth together and/or throw stuff at the wall, lol. I PROMISE THAT I WILL WORK ON THIS STORY WHENEVER I HAVE THE CHANCE TO! I'm not going to be SUPER busy, but I'm not going to have as much time as I usually do...you understand...right? **

**I will update at least once a week and to make you guys happy I am trying to make the chapters long ;)**

**ONE LAST QUESTION! If I possibly wrote a fanfic about Fred from Stephenie Meyer's new book The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner sometime in the future would you guys read it? Let me know. **

**Please review and enjoy ;)**

**~Brooke~**

_Kieran POV_

The next two days went by differently now that Arabell, Delilah and I knew what dad and our uncles were. I always knew that there was something about them that I didn't know about. It especially felt weird and it made me uncomfortable when I had the feeling that something was up…like an itch that wouldn't go away. I had to know. I had to know what that person was up to. I could look at someone and the expression on their face gave me all the details. I knew whether they were up to something or just going about their lives. I could tell whether they were lying to me or they were telling the truth. If I knew there was something I didn't know…the itch would come and I would become uncomfortable, sometimes even defensive.

I knew that momma was a vampire…well she told us that she was only half vampire and half human, which I always thought was funny, because I remembered watching Van Helsing and TV shows about Dracula and I never heard anything about half vampires…but momma told me that those were the made-up Hollywood blockbusters and the silly myths that many humans believed how vampires were…if they thought that vampires really did exist.

Momma never told us that she could run like the speed of lightning…well even faster than that anyways. She never told us that there were times that she actually went hunting to drink animal blood, _and animal blood only_, as she had put it…thank goodness.

She also did not tell us that Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and all the rest of her family were vampires. I did always wonder why their eyes would be a honey-colored gold one day and then a few days later they would be black. Not once did I suspect that any of them had powers, or gifts like Arabell did, and not once did I notice how fast they ran around the house…I don't even think I was even around to see it…

Well anyways…now that my sisters and I knew, dad and the others were taking all of these things very slowly with us…one day at a time.

So we were all out in the clearing where dad had first showed us that he was a wolf, along with my uncles…and apparently my aunt, Leah. I didn't know that girls could be wolves…well wolves like dad anyway…not that I was being one-sided or anything like that.

I was spread out in the grass, my hands were behind me holding me up, while my legs were stretched out in front of me. Delilah sat next to me, her legs curled up by her side, propped up with one hand, the other in her lap. She had confided in me last night how weird it was to see more than ten wolves together in a clearing at once, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"What?" She asked. I forgot that I was surrounded by everyone.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied. She tilted her head, giving me a funny look, but went back to watching the others.

Dad was in his wolf form and so was Jared. The two of the were circling the clearing, staring at each other, and showing their teeth, not in an unfriendly way…but as if they were smiling at each other…maybe even laughing.

"I bet five bucks on Jared." Emmett boomed sprawled out in the grass next to Rosalie. Arabell got up and stomped over to him, a scowl on her face and with the flick of her finger she grabbed one of his ears and bent down to his eye level and said,

"I would change my mind if I were you."

She let go of his ear and stomped of back to momma. I heard Rosalie giggle under her breath…which was rare. Emmett raised his hand up to his ear.

"Arabell…that actually hurt. You've got a good grip though."

All she did was stick her tongue out at him. I knew she didn't actually mean it. She and Emmett liked to mess around with each other, especially pulling her silly pranks on him.

Dad and Jared were now jumping back and forth all over the clearing, rolling over each other and pouncing on each other. It kind of reminded me of wrestling, but just get rid of the ring, the bell, and the refs and put two wolves together in a clearing and it looked even better than wrestling.

They snapped and bit at each other, but I could tell they were trying to be as playful as possible, not to scare my sisters and I. It didn't really work though, because Delilah was now bent down behind me peering up behind my shoulder every few seconds. She was taking longer to get used to all of this than Arabell and I were. I didn't push her though. I understood how she felt. It can get especially overwhelming at times.

"It's okay Delilah. They're not really hurting each other."

"Well it sure doesn't look pleasant. I wish they would stop. I don't want daddy to get hurt." She whispered, her voice shaky.

"Dad isn't going to get hurt Lilah. I know he's going to win."

"And how do you know that?" She replied hastily.

"Because look," I pointed. "Dad is always a step ahead of Uncle Jared. He knows his move before Jared even makes it."

Just then Jared quickly glanced my directing and it looked as if he was scowling at me. I chuckled. The distraction gave dad the chance to finally bring him down. He pinned him to the ground, and I suddenly Arabell yelled…

"You're done for Uncle Jared! Daddy beat you! WHOOOO!"

Dad released him and pranced around the clearing like he owned the place. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his victory lap. Uncle Jared got up and started barking...like he was laughing at Dad.

_Arabell POV_

After hanging out at the clearing most of the day nightfall was coming and Delilah, Kieran and I were all sitting around the table in the dining room. Momma, Bella and Esme were making us dinner. I could smell the food lingering around my nose. They were making spaghetti and meatballs…_yummy._

Kieran and I were passing a foam football back and forth across the table, while Delilah sat in a chair next to me drawing in her drawing notebook, too absorbed in her drawing to even notice a ball flying back and forth near her head.

"Hey Kieran! What if I had blood for dinner huh?"

"B negative or A positive?" He joked.

I caught the football, holding it for a few seconds.

"Whichever kind is the sweetest. I wonder what blood actually tastes like." I said curiously, throwing the ball back to him.

"Well…as long as its animal blood. I don't want to find out that my hockey coach went missing." Kieran laughed out loud to himself.

"Very funny Kieran." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Poor animals. Would you really want to kill a bunny? Or a baby deer?" Delilah spoke up for the first time, though she still focused on her drawing.

"Don't worry, Lilah. I'll make sure Arabell doesn't eat Bambi."

"KIERAN!" Delilah yelled. She jumped out of her seat and smacked him hard.

"Delilah! I'm sorry! It was just a joke!"

She sighed. "Sorry Kieran."

"It's okay."

It was always so funny how fast they made up, forgiving each other after doing something mean to each other.

"No worries Delilah. No one is going to kill Bambi." Momma reassured her, walking in with our plates of spaghetti, balancing them easily.

"Can I have the ball, please." Momma asked me, after she set down the plates in front of us, her hand now stretched out in front of her.

I placed it in her hands. She kissed me on the cheek and with a smile I quickly grabbed my fork and spun the spaghetti around, stuffing it in my mouth.

Edward walked in then and sat down with us, watching us eat.

"Did someone say something about blood?" He asked. I stared at Delilah and Kieran, who were also exchanging glances with each other. We quickly looked back to Edward.

"Yeah…why?" Delilah whispered.

"Do you want to try some?" He asked us, a smile forming on his face.

"Ummm….." Was all I could say. I was just joking around with Kieran and Delilah. I didn't actually think that anyone would actually offer me any.

"Edward! I told you not to do that!" I heard Bella boom from down the hallway. The four of us giggled.

"Well I have some here if you want to try it." Edward soon continued. I now noticed that he had a white, Styrofoam cup in his hand, with a lid on it and a straw stuck in.

Momma, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were all crowded around the entrance to the kitchen, obviously wondering if any of us would actually take a sip.

Kieran, Delilah and I kept glancing back and forth at each other, expecting someone to take the first sip.

"Okay I'll take the first sip." I yelled, heaving a sigh.

"Just one question though!" Delilah spoke up.

"Where did this blood come from?" She asked, obviously scared that someone was killed in the process. Delilah was a peacekeeper…one who didn't like anyone getting hurt.

Edward laughed. "This is just blood that is donated to the hospital. Carlisle takes some home anyways for emergencies or for whenever your mother is home." He chuckled.

"Momma!" She yelled, stealing a glance in momma's direction.

"Sorry Lilah. I loved the stuff when I was your age." I said casually…like the word "stuff" was another way to say the word blood.

"Okay…well…go ahead Arabell…" She whispered. Edward handed me the white cup and for a moment I just studied it.

The blood was warm, with a funky scent to it. I wasn't sure how momma could actually drink this. I wasn't a whimp though, I was going to make myself have at least one long sip of this.

I stole a quick look at everyone, and saw that daddy was now standing behind momma, his hands wrapped around her waist, who was studying me. I didn't see him blink once.

I finally gathered up my courage and sucked on the straw, feeling the blood rush into my mouth…linger on my tongue…swish around from one side to the other…

Truthfully…it was okay…but it wasn't great.

Once I swallowed I heard a few of them gasp. Kieran and Delilah were now standing on their seats, waiting for my reaction.

"It's okay." I said casually. "It's not sweet enough for me though." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Here Kieran, you try it." I pushed the cup over to him. He took his time to smell it, swish it around in his cup. Finally though he took a sip.

"Ugh! This is so disgusting!" I was bent over laughing at the expression on his face.

"Dude…" I said between giggles. "You…should have seen…you're face!" I yelled, laughing even harder. Everyone started laughing again.

"Delilah, it's all yours." He said disgustedly, pushing the cup over to her.

Like Kieran and I she had to study it before she took a sip. I knew she didn't like to be called a whimp like Kieran and I, but I wasn't sure if she would actually try it. She finally closed her eyes and took a sip. I was bent over the table, waiting for her response. I saw her swallow and lick her lips, a grin on her face.

"This is pretty good." She said, opening her eyes.

Edward and Jacob chuckled, momma stifled a laugh, and Kieran just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me!" He boomed. "That is absolutely revolting!"

"Well, then I guess I have this all to myself." She took another sip and swallowed.

"It tastes even better than a chocolate shake." She said, giggling.

"And you were the one who thought I was crazy." Momma said to her.

_Delilah POV_

Later that night, I wandered around the house until I found Edward sitting down, bent over with his elbows on his knees, looking at what looked like an old photograph.

He turned his attention over to me as if he expected I would find him there, giving me a quick smile.

"You can come in." He whispered. I didn't realize I had been leaning by the doorway staring at him and the old photos piled next to him.

I made my way over to where he sat, looking at the old, yellowed photograph he held in his hands. The photo was of a young woman, who looked in maybe her early thirties. She had long, curly bronze hair, the same color as Edward's and even of momma's hair. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes, for I remembered Ellen from back in Canada tell me that there was a certain period of time where color in photographs weren't yet printed then, so I guessed that this picture was pretty old. She was very beautiful, with a slight grin on her face, just like Edward sometimes smiled.

"Is that your momma?" I whispered, hoping that I guessed right.

"Yes…" He whispered back to me. "She is your great-grandmother."

"Oh…well she is very pretty." I replied. He chuckled.

"Do you have anymore pictures?" I asked him.

"Yes…" He started, picking up a few of the photos next to him.

The next photo he showed me was of Edward standing with a bunch of other boys together in a picture. He looked a little younger than what he was now, in which he had told me earlier that he was the physical and mental age of a seventeen-year old. He looked like he was maybe fifteen, and so did the other boys. There was an older male standing behind all of them…the tallest one out of the whole group.

"This was a class photo in 1916. I was only fifteen at the time." He spoke softly.

The next one he picked up was a photo of an older man who stood with his mother, in front of a very tall building in the city.

"That man there is my father, standing with my mother in front of the apartment complex we lived in at the time."

"And where did you live, exactly?" I blurted out, fascinated by each picture and the story it told.

"The three of us lived in Chicago." He replied.

"Oh…you didn't have any brothers or sisters?" I said softly.

"Nope. But I had enough friends to keep me company." He said, a tone of amusement in his voice, as if he suddenly remembered something.

"How did you figure all of this out? I mean…I thought that you had said that once you became…a vampire…that you forgot a lot about your human life…" I replied, curious because I wanted to hear more about his life in Chicago, his family, his friends, his interests.

"I did some research…and I retrieved as many pictures as I could from our apartment before someone caught me. Carlisle kept me under control though."

"Oh…why did Carlisle…transform you?" I couldn't help but ask.

He was quiet for a moment, still staring intently at the photo that he was holding in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." He replied.

"I was about to die from the Spanish Influenza that was spreading across the country. It killed many people…including my mother…" He started.

"Carlisle found me and my mother in a hospital in Chicago that he was working in at the time. Like I had said…my mother died quickly, but somehow she knew that Carlisle could save me…so she begged him to."

"Almost a few hours before I thought I would die, Carlisle…transformed me…" He stopped there, probably not wanting to give me all of the details.

"Oh..." Was all I could think of saying. A million different thoughts ran through my mind, about his family, his friends, the epidemic that had spread all over the world and killed millions of people.

"My father had already died of the Influenza before my mother did." He said, as if he knew that I was about the question.

"Yes I did know that you were about to ask that question. I can read your mind."

"Really? So you have a gift like Arabell?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." He replied, chuckling.

"Okay…What is daddy thinking about right now?"

Edward concentrated for a minute, staring into my eyes, his forehead creasing.

"He's thinking about going down to Burger King and getting two Whoppers, a large soda, two large fries, and now he is deciding on desert. It's either a slice of apple pie or a shake."

We both started laughing. Of course daddy was thinking about food…even though he had spaghetti and meatballs like my siblings and I did. He told me that it was because being a wolf can suck up a lot of energy in a short time and to keep a big guy like himself charged up he had to eat more than a regular human would and sleep a lot.

"Well…It wasn't like I didn't expect him to be thinking that."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I will be updating either Saturdays or Sundays. That's really what it looks like the only time I can update. **

**This chapter has alot to do with the twins. **

**Delilah could be developing a power... ;)**

**Review and Enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~**

Nessie POV

We had two more days before we would fly back home to Toronto.

Kieran seemed to be getting used to the idea of his father being a shape shifter. Of course, I could see it in his face the first three days the shock of knowing that there weren't just humans in the world and that even what some people thought was just fantasy could actually be true. Delilah didn't take all of this as well as Kieran and Arabell. She thought that Jacob could easily get hurt, and that I could easily stand out in the crowd like a sore thumb, but that wasn't exactly the case. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Bella told her that most of them went to school over a dozen times in the last few decades. I told her that if we were ever to be picked out by someone as different…then we would know what to do quicker than they could say anything.

Arabell…well of course I guess…she seemed to enjoy all of it.

That was just her I guess. I had a feeling she already knew before the other two did.

Carlisle wanted to do some testing on the twins because the fact that Delilah loved human blood and Kieran didn't…well it surprised all of us. Arabell didn't particularly favor it too much, but Delilah had wanted more ever since she first tried it. We decided testing would tell us more.

Jacob and I sat in Carlisle's study with the twins. Half of his office was set up with his equipment, and there were the twins sitting side by side on the bed, swinging their feet back and forth. Carlisle first did a regular check up and then he took a vile of blood from each of them, which frankly, it scared the shit out of me…I couldn't even watch it.

Kieran just screamed. I held his hand and put my face in his hair.

When it came time for Delilah to get her vile of blood, Carlisle let out a stifled gasp.

"What is it?" I asked, still trying to soothe Kieran.

"I can't get the needle to prick her skin…it's too hard."

Jacob and I glanced at each other. Were the twins really that different?

"Her skin is hard like a vampire's…just like Nessie's."

"So you can't draw any blood from her for testing?" Jacob asked.

"Well…I don't see any other way that I can…"

Delilah sat there and studied her skin, running a finger over one of her hands.

Carlisle measured their height, their weight. He made them run back and forth to see who the fastest runner was…which it was a tie. He asked them questions, like what the capital of Brazil was, or an algebra question, just to see how advanced their minds were. Finally, he asked them if they felt like they had any significant power. Both of them said no, but Edward told us that Kieran had the ability to feel someone's presence…to tell whether they were lying or not just by their body language and facial expressions. He could feel their energy reverberating off of him.

"I can't specifically see anything through Delilah." Edward said. He was reading her mind, studying how it worked, how she thought. He didn't see any special ability through her, but surprisingly, she wasn't upset by it.

"You can always develop an ability in the future…possibly one that you don't even know about yet…one that Edward probably can't even see." Carlisle told her.

"Yes, like Bella right?" Delilah said.

"Yes." We all agreed. We told her how Bella developed her gift of shielding others over time.

"Well I guess we will see." She whispered.

Delilah POV

_I guessed that I was dreaming, because none of this fantasy that I was having was even making sense. _

_I was wandering in the forest in Forks, near a small pond where the crickets were chirping and the frogs jumped from one lily pad to the other. I was wearing a long white sundress and as I looked into the reflection of the water I saw that there were all different types of flowers in my hair. My green eyes shined brilliantly, and my hair fell wildly down my shoulders, the curls bouncing as I ran from the pond to the sound of laughter. _

_The way I ran! It was as if I was running faster than a cheetah! _

_I stopped to see I young woman standing about twenty feet away from me. She had the curly bronze hair like Edward and momma did, and her eyes were green like mine…_

_All I could do was stare…it was as if I knew her from somewhere…_

"_Hello." She said to me, smiling. I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I couldn't walk closer or even speak. _

"_It's okay. Do you know who I am?" She said, her voice ringing through the air, sending chills down my spine. _

_I nodded my head, confused. _

_She starting walking, one step at a time. She sensed that I wasn't scared of her. It wasn't that I didn't trust her…because I felt like I should. _

_As soon as she touched my hand, she bent down to my height. _

"_I'm your great-grandmother." _

I sat up straight, gasping for air. Momma, daddy, Rosalie and Edward came rushing to my side of the couch.

"What was it sweetie. Did you have a nightmare?" Momma whispered soothingly, running a hand through my curls.

"I…um…no…um…I…" Was all I could say.

Grandpa Edward looked astounded.

Because I knew that he saw _everything._

_He just saw his mother. _

Kieran POV

Frankly, I didn't understand this whole vampire-wolf thing.

Yeah, I got used to the fact that dad was a wolf or…if you wanted to use the scientific term…a shape-shifter. I understood that momma was half human half vampire…which I didn't know how that really worked…but I guess I had some vampire in me too. Apparently not as much as Delilah.

Carlisle had just finished with the results of our testing, and he was about to give all of us the news.

I was awake, but Delilah was asleep again in momma's arms. I guess she fell asleep again after apparently having a "nightmare" earlier. She had been outside all day running around with Arabell, so I guess it wore her out.

"I have some interesting news for you. I found that Kieran is more human, but he indeed has the wolf gene. There is a high possibility that he will become a shape-shifter."

I was frozen in my seat.

_Me? A shape-shifter? I couldn't imagine it._

I glanced over at dad who looked half surprised and half nervous at the same time.

"Kieran does have a gift, and like Edward had said, he can feel and perceive a person's presence and figure them out without them having to speak, which means he can tell whether they are safe to be around."

"However, Delilah is more like Nessie. Her skin is hard like Nessie's, further testing has showed me that she is…indeed…venomous."

I heard momma and dad gasp. Everyone was staring at Delilah, who was peacefully asleep in momma's arms.

"and…" Carlisle began again. "She is developing faster than Kieran…which tells us that she could develop more vampire-like abilities."

"I also did some testing on Arabell. Instead of being more of one or the other, she meets in the middle. She does have the wolf gene, but she also develops almost as fast as Delilah does."

"Does Delilah have the wolf gene?" Momma asked.

Carlisle sat down in a chair and leaned forward.

"I couldn't find anything in her system. Nothing that gave me any signal of it."

Well that was weird. All three of us were completely different to each other. I could be a wolf. So could Arabell…but how come we were all so different?

Delilah started to stir. Momma stiffened in her seat.

"Stay still Ness." Grandpa Edward said. I guess she was reading her mind, or I guessed she was having a dream.

Delilah woke up, gasping for air like she had earlier.

"I saw her…I saw her!" She yelled.

"Who! WHO!" We all said frantically.

Edward was the next one to speak.

"She saw my mother…and Jacob's too."

We all sat still. It was as if we were frozen in time.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I hope you like this chapter**

**Please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my creations ;)**

**~Brooke~**

Nessie POV

It was amazing how all three of my children were completely different from each other.

I always imagined that all of my kids would look just like Jacob, with the tanned skin, dark hair and the wolf gene which would later make them three of the most important wolves in the pack. I did like the individuality though. I knew they were all different, but I never thought that even one of them would be even close to being like a vampire.

I lay sprawled out on the couch with Arabell in my arms, and we were both watching _Bambi._ I giggled at the lines that she had remembered. This was one of her favorite movies. I brushed a hand through her jet black curls, smooth and silky, shining whenever the sun shone through the windows. I listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, nearly not as fast as mine, but close enough. I wondered what her life would be like. Would she become a wolf? Or would she be more like her sister? It started to become too much for me, and soon I was hyperventilating. I decided not to think about that, at least not for a little while.

Delilah POV

"_Hello, it's nice to see you again."_

_She lay sprawled out on a quilt, in which there was a picnic basket with dainty little tea cups and sandwiches cut diagonally. She was wearing a long green dress that went down to her knees, the same color as her eyes…my eyes. The sleeves were cut at the shoulders, and she was wearing ballet slippers. Her hair was up like mine, but it was more clean cut and well done unlike mine, where many curls had escaped their hold and there were many small braids in my hair. _

"_Would you like some tea? I put a dash of lemon in it, just the way you like it." She said sweetly, holding out a cup of tea to me. _

_I graciously took the cup of tea out of her hands and took a sip. It tasted just the way I liked it. She knew how I liked my tea…_

"_How did you know that I like lemon in my tea?" _

_She laughed, and I could have sworn that it was the laugh of an angel. _

"_I am your guardian angel. I watch over Kieran and Arabell as well. And your mother, well…she reminds me so much of her father…" She said, sighing. _

"_Did you come to see me alone?" I said, taking another sip of my tea. _

"_Of course not silly Lilah." I heard another voice say. _

_Another woman jumped off of the branch of a tree that she was sitting on and gracefully landed a few feet away from me. She was wearing a white dress that was embroidered with lace. Her jet black hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing tan-hide boots and very colorful bracelets that I remembered seeing in La Push, ones that many of the Indians would wear. _

"_Grandma?" I whispered. _

"_Yes, it's me." She smiled, the sun shining behind her, showing off her beautiful features. _

"_Have you met-" _

"_Yes. We are very good friends." She said, smiling in my great-grandmother's direction. _

_I couldn't resist but to jump up and give her a hug, her arms warm and inviting. _

"_You're getting so big!" She laughed, playing with my hair and running a hand over my cheek. I couldn't help but blush. _

"_Everyone is right. You and Arabell look very much alike." _

_She laughed again. I could listen to it all day if I could. _

"_And you look just like your great grandmother Elizabeth. I can see it in those eyes." _

"_Do you want some tea? It's absolutely delicious!" _

"_I'd love to." _

_After some tea and a sandwich or two, Sarah, which was my grandmother, wanted to take me to a special place that she always went to. She told me that I wasn't exactly dreaming, but that this was my gift, that I could see my loved ones that have passed away if I concentrated hard enough. _

_We both ran until I felt the ground change from dirt into soft sand. I recognized it immediately. First Beach._

"_I always used to come here with your grandfather." She whispered to me, a look of thoughtfulness came across her face. I remembered how Grandpa Billy was always so hesitant to come down here, and I never knew why. _

"_We would go for walks on the beach. He would chase me into the water, and later on when it got dark, we would sit with others of the tribe and listen to the stories that he still tells all of you today." _

"_Oh yes. I love listening to them. It's almost magical." I whispered, remembering how fascinating the story about the chief and how he transferred out of his own body into that of a wolf, and how the wolf's body molded into his own spirit. I really did believe the story. I really did believe that this is how the existence of shape-shifters came about. _

"_Oh child. If only I could actually get to see him again, to hold his hand and tell him how much I love him…" She said, staring out at the ocean waves as they washed up next to us on the shore. _

_I was blinded by how much affection she showed for Grandpa. I wanted to do something. This gift of mine had to be good for something. _

"_I will figure out a way…a way for you to see him." _

_She bent down to my height and took my hands in hers, massaging my palms with her thumbs. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and gently I wiped it away, her skin soft and smooth. _

"_If you could Delilah. If there is any possible way that you could…please…I never got the chance to say goodbye to him." _

"_You don't have to say goodbye." I said softly. _

_She smiled at the thought, and pulled me close to her chest, embracing me in her warm, loving arms. Now I knew where daddy got that from._

"_Do you want to see daddy too?" I asked. _

_She pulled away, and now she had her hands on my shoulders. _

"_Yes! Oh that boy! He's gotten away with so many things I would have never allowed him to." _

_We both giggled at that comment, and with that, the rain started to fall. I felt the small pellets on rain fall onto the tip of my nose. _

"_It's time for you to go now." _

"_Why? Why so soon?" I said, sighing. _

"_Because every time it starts to rain, it is time for the ones who have not passed yet to go back. You can't be here all the time honey. You need to take care of yourself too you know." She said, and once again she pulled me into another hug. _

"_Tell Elizabeth that I said bye, and that I will be back soon."_

"_Okay Delilah, I will." _

And with that my wonderful fantasy started to fade, and soon enough I became conscious of where I really was…in Grandpa Edward's arms.

Kieran POV

This was our last visit to La Push before we would be going home. I was sad. I didn't want to leave so soon. Momma told me that we would be back soon enough.

When we arrived Adrian was outside with Uncle Quil, Jared, and Seth playing soccer. I wasn't really in the mood for it, so I just decided to go inside with the others. I would hang out with Adrian later on.

"Hey buddy!" Paul yelled, grabbing me from behind and started walking to the table. He put me down next to dad, who took me into his arms and messed up my short cropped hair.

"Dad, now its all messy looking. I look like I just woke up."

"What are you trying to impress the ladies?" Paul said.

"Who is it? Dalia?" Jared said as he joined us at the table.

"Oh! I know who it is! It's Gabrielle!" Paul said.

Dalia was Paul's daughter and Gabrielle was one of the newer member's daughters.

"No guys. I just like my hair a certain way." I said annoyed, trying to smooth my hair down with my hands.

"We're just messing with you." Dad said.

"Jacob. We are having a pack meeting later if you want to join us." Sam said from the kitchen.

"Okay I'll be there."

"What exactly do you guys do at pack meetings?" I asked him. Dad exchanged glances with Jared who exchanged glances with Paul. From the corner of my eye I saw Sam stare at me, as if he were concentrating very hard. Momma, Emily and Kim were in the kitchen making dinner, glancing back and forth waiting for one of us to say something.

"Well, we talk about any strange activity going on around the area and we assign our shifts for the week." Dad said to me, patting my shoulder.

"Oh, and is that when you went to go see the new guy the other day? The one who has the light brown fur with black spots all over him?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Does he like being a wolf?"

"Um…yeah…he's getting used to it."

I could tell in that tone of voice that he was lying to me. I didn't like that.

"Yep. I'm sure he will." I said, deciding not to take the subject any further. I could tell I was making everyone nervous about the topic overall, and I guessed that it was best if I had just kept my mouth shut the whole time.

I wondered what it would be like to be a wolf.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I'm having a small case of writer's block. In the next chapter they will be a little bit older ;)**

**While reading Arabell's POV, play the song "Black and Gold" by Sam Sparro. **

**And while reading Delilah's POV, play the song "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine. **

**They fit perfectly :)**

**Please tell me what you think, enjoy.**

**~Brooke~**

Arabell POV

We were back home. We had flown back the night before and arrived this morning. It was a tough flight. I couldn't get at least one minute of shut eye.

I'm sitting here on the hardwood floor of the dance studio in Ellen and Kayden's house that they had made for their daughter Analeigh. The wood floors are clean and shiny. The tall windows from one side of the room brought in brilliant beams of light, my eyes having to adjust from the brightness. I feel the warmth on my cream-colored skin, the glow bouncing off of me. I jump up and walk over to the stereo, pushing the play button. The song I was doing my routine for was "Black and Gold" by Sam Sparro. A catchy, rhythmic beat starts out the song, as I roll my head back and put my hands in the air. As the singer starts the first verse, I do a twirl and start to prance around the room. With my hands in the air and my hair flying in my face, I feel empowered, a rush of blood running through my veins.

_If the fish swam out of the ocean_

_And grew legs and they started walking_

_And the apes climbed down from the trees_

_And grew tall and they started talking…_

Once the chorus approaches I am completely taken over. Its as if my body wants to move on its own, and I just let that power take over me, and then…

_Cause' if you're not really there_

_I don't wanna be either I wanna be next to you,_

_Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold…_

As I start pirouetting in the middle of the room, I can see the outline of someone watching me as I spin. It's my father. I can see the huge grin on his face once the song is over, and it fills me up with joy, because I know that in his eyes I remind him of his mother…_the mother he barely knew…_

As I walk over to him, recovering from gasping for air, he hands me my green water bottle, taking a seat on the bench behind him.

"You were great. That routine is coming together well."

"Why thank you." I reply, taking a seat next to him. "I try my best."

"I know you do."

Kieran POV

I sat down in the kitchen with momma to get some schoolwork done. We were practicing multiplication, and frankly it was too freaking easy. Since we got back a lot had been on my mind about the pack. _If I ever did become like them…what would it feel like? What color would my fur be? Would my "gift" come to my advantage? Would I be the alpha one day? _

It was a lot to think about.

"Momma…" I started. I wanted her opinion badly.

"Yes Kier?" She replied, quietly working on her papers for work across the table.

"Do you ever…well see me being like dad? You know…like a wolf? I wonder what it would be like…"

I noticed while keeping my eyes down at the math work in front of me, that from the corner of my eye she stopped writing, her pen frozen in her hand.

"Well Kier…" She started. I didn't think this would be a hard topic for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing." She smiled. "I can't help but notice how you are already thinking about that."

"Why? When _could_ it happen?"

She was silent for a moment, but this time there was a soft smile forming on her lovely features.

"Not for a while, Kier." She whispered softly, bending over the table to kiss my forehead.

I knew that the topic of conversation ended there, so I shut my mouth and kept it at that.

That night I dreamed of a wolf. He was bronze-colored, his eyes dark chocolate brown.

Until I realized that this was me.

Nessie POV

Coming home from work I received a phone call from my mother.

"Hey mom. How was the flight?"

"It was okay. We finally moved into the house. It's so beautiful."

My family had just flown from Forks to New York to move into their new home. I had only seen pictures of it, but it was a house that Esme had fixed up not too long ago as one of her projects. She fell in love with it the more she worked on it, and kindly asked the others if they wanted to move there. Since they had already been in Forks too long…almost to the point where I thought people were highly suspicious of their still amazingly-good-looks after almost a decade, it was time to go anyways. The house looked very old style New-Yorker, restored and with new additions to the house, to equip all of my family's fancy cars and other goodies. The good thing was that they were now closer to us, since they were in New York and we were in Toronto.

After chatting with my mother for a few minutes she put my father on the phone.

"Hey Nessie. How you and the kids?"

"I'm well. The kids are doing great, except for the jetlag."

He chuckled.

"Yep," I started. "Delilah and Kieran were passed out on the couch as soon as they put their heads down. They didn't even make it to their beds!"

He laughed again, and as we talked he brought up one of the topics we had been discussing for some time now.

"How is Delilah? Does she tell you about those dreams?"

After trying to pry out the information from Delilah about what she was seeing and who she was seeing in her dreams, she still wouldn't budge. All that I knew was that she had seen Jacob's mother and my grandmother in her dreams countless times throughout the past week…and I was starting to wonder if this was some sort of gift of hers.

"No. She never wants to talk about it. She just tells me its nothing, and tries to change the topic on me."

"This is a gift, Renesmee. I remember seeing Jacob's mother in her dream telling her so."

It was hard to wrap my head around this, because never having even met my grandmother and Jacob's mother for that fact made me kind of jealous of her gift. It was also the thought of knowing that they were watching over Delilah. It reminded me of those mediums that talk to the dead, but something totally different…something that no one else had the power to do.

"I know. I just wonder what they tell her."

"Nothing extreme from what I saw. Just getting to know each other…"

I was silent, completely puzzled. Yet again I wish I could have her gift.

"It felt refreshing to see my mother…she's the same as I remember her. If only you could meet her."

I a single tear fall from the corner of my eye.

"and Jacob wonders too…what it would be like to see his mother."

After a long moment of silence he finally spoke up.

"I guess I will let you go…we are still unpacking."

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

I pushed the end button.

I was going to get the truth out of her whether she liked it or not.

Delilah POV

"_Come on!" Elizabeth called over to me as I suddenly appeared in this fairy tale land. "Follow me!" _

_I followed her into the woods until we found a cute little house surrounded by a pond and plenty of wildflowers. There was a cobblestone path leading to the front door. _

"_I have something I want to show you." _

_She led me inside and if my jaw dropped._

_Everything was dressed up in bright colors and intricately made. Elizabeth gestured me to sit down on one of the love seats, made of a beautiful deep blue fabric that I afraid to sit on it. She laughed at my hesitation and the look of awe that spread across my face as I took in the rest of the room. _

_There was a big chandelier made of real crystals above me. Intricately made figurines were all around the room. I was afraid that even if I barely touched them they would shatter into a million pieces. _

_While I sat with a cup of tea in my hands, Elizabeth explained to me this world in which I was in, the one where the people who have passed come. She told me that in this world nothing was impossible. She had traveled thousands of miles to places she had always wanted to go, like Rome, Paris, and even China. She showed me all of the things she had gotten on these trips, like the fabrics from Madrid that she made her dresses with, the chocolates from Germany, the jewelry from Milan, and so much more that I envied her experiences. I wanted so badly to see these places now. They all seemed so wonderful. _

"_So what year is it in this world?" I asked, trying on one of the many bracelets she owned. _

"_There is no set date in this life. We live just like you would in your world. We go about ourselves like you do, just a little differently." _

"_How so?" I asked, trying on another bracelet. _

"_Well, things are simpler here. Nothing dies here. Not the trees, the flowers…nothing. It's like a utopia…a place with no worries. Everyone connects with each other. We all get along." _

"_That's…very interesting…but if this is the place were the ones who have passed go…then why am I here?" _

"_Because of what you are. The strength you have, the brilliant powers that are in your blood. You have one of the most amazing gifts anyone has ever known." _

"_Are there others like me?" I asked, now staring deeply into the same green eyes that I knew as my own. _

"_No. You are the first…but you can bring others that have not passed with you to visit. You see, you can only stay for a certain period of time. Once the rain falls, you must go." _

"_I remember Sarah telling me that." _

"_Yes, for when the rain starts to fall we need our rest." _

_Just then I could see the tiny raindrops trickling down the window. It was time to go. _

"_I will come back soon. Tell Sarah I said hello." _

"_I will my Delilah. Until we meet again." _

_Once I gave her a hug, I started to feel myself drifting back to reality…to my world. _


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**I truly am sorry if these chapters aren't as long as I usually make them. I ended this chapter where I did because I liked the cliff hanger XD**

**But to be on the serious side, I'm a Junior in high school and with that comes alot of responsibility...ALOT! I am very busy what with school, college stuff, drivers ed and I might have to get a job. BUT I REALLY LOVE WRITING! and I don't want to stop with writing this story! I still have more ideas to write down and use and it also really does make me jump for joy when I know you guys are still reading and reviewing and enjoying the stories that I write. SO PLEASE! Let me know that you guys are still with me! Keep my spirits up! Let me know what you think! I REALLY want to know!**

**DELILAH'S POWER/GIFT**

**Also, if you are confused about Delilah's power, i'll explain it. Delilah can mentally drift into another world where she can visit the ones who have passed on...in other words, died. In order to do this she can either fall asleep and mentally go into this world or if she concentrates hard enough and tunes everything else out she can go to this world. If you kind of compare it to thinking that there's...well...an afterlife you can but you don't have to. Delilah is kind of like a medium. She can visit and talk to the ones who have passed. She sees her grandparents and tell her how their world works. It's a very complex power that I thought up because I didn't want just any other power that other people have used. If you are still confused, tell me how and I will try my best and explain it better.**

**For now, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

**~Brooke~**

Jacob POV

I had Nessie wrapped in my arms. I could feel the warm breath as she slept close to my chest, her own chest rising and going back down smoothly. I played with her soft curls for awhile, twirling them around my fingers. She barely ever moved throughout the night and she breathing was so quiet that it scared me, not knowing if she was really sleeping. She is a deep sleeper though, just like Delilah and Arabell are.

Right when I started to drift off into unconsciousness…I heard horrific cries from down the hallway. It was Kieran, and this was something that I had never heard from Kieran before.

Renesmee jumped up as well, the screaming becoming worse. I sprang out of bed and threw on my sweatpants, sprinting down the hallway into Kieran's room. I could feel Renesmee right behind me.

There Kieran was on his knees, his arms around his stomach. It had appeared that he had rolled out of bed. Blankets and comforters were everywhere. I was completely still. I felt helpless. Would it be a bad thing if I moved him? What if my body heat made him feel worse? _What was wrong?_

Before I could make a move, Nessie ran down to the floor with him, gently pulling him into her arms and caressed him in her motherly ways. I could hear her muffled cries, asking him what was wrong, but the poor boy couldn't even speak.

"Call Kayden, _now." _Nessie said urgently.

As I walked into the hallway and pulled my cell phone out, Delilah sat by the window with Arabell, both confused and scared out of their wits. Their eyes were huge and I could see Arabell shaking, looking at nothing.

I made the quick call to Kayden and he would be here any minute. As soon as I flipped the phone shut I dove down to Arabell and put both of my hands on her shoulders, and as I heard another scream from Kieran we all winced at the disturbing sounds from down the hall.

"Arabell," I begged. "Do you know what's wrong?"

I now felt a sheen of sweat on my forehead, and now her shaking was even worse. She looked as if she were out of place, thinking the worse, giving me all the wrong assumptions.

"Red eyes…" She kept saying. "Red eyes…behind the trees…behind the trees…"

That was when it hit me. There were vamps right outside our house.

Nessie POV

It hurt to see how much pain Kieran was in. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had always been a very healthy boy. I felt Jacob gently grab my arm as I pulled my face out of Kieran's short, ruffled hair. His eyes nearly bulged out of his face, and his muscles flexed as if he were to explode any second.

"Bring Kieran and the girls into our bathroom. _Do it now."_

"Jake! What is it? Is there someone here?" I asked frantically as I gently picked up Kieran and held him against my chest, his cries beckoning to cease the pain.

"Yes…more than one…and their all right outside. Now come on!"

I ran into the bathroom with the girls and set Kieran down on the cool tile floors. I propped his head up with some towels, and ran to the door and locked it. As soon as that was taken care of, I ran through each drawer of the bathroom, looking for the temperature recorder and possibly if needed, children's fever medicine. I became frustrated as I rummaged through each drawer, hoping and praying that I would find it as Kieran's cries started to pick up again. From the corner of my eye I could see Delilah curled up in Arabell's arms, both of them looking disoriented and fearful.

Finally I found everything I was looking for, and ran back to Kieran's place on the floor. As I was waiting for his temperature I placed urged the girls over, trying to reassure them that everything would be alright. Arabell's expression never changed though. She looked as if the world was coming to an end…never taking her eyes off of the bathroom door.

The stick in Kieran's mouth started to beep. I took it out and read the temp.

_109.4 degrees! That was hotter than Jacob!_

I ripped off all of his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear. I placed cold, wet rags all over his small body, and tried my best not to touch him too much, for I was probably half of the reason why he was so hot.

But there was something more. This wasn't just any regular fever he had. I couldn't figure it out though. He hadn't had any early symptoms, he hadn't broken any bones, and he recently had a few checkups. _What was wrong?_

I did my best to keep myself from crying. I didn't want to scare the kids anymore than they already were.

Twenty minutes passed by and everyone was now silent. Kieran's breathing became shallow…his chest rising and falling with great difficulty. I sat on the floor against the cabinets, making sure that the bathroom door stayed closed. Delilah was on the floor next to me, her eyes on her helpless twin, and Arabell sat next to her…looking like a zombie…completely out of place.

Not even two minutes went by when I heard a sharp pang against the walls outside. All of us jumped, except for Kieran, who seemed too out of place to notice what was going on.

Another loud _pang!_ followed by a _boom!_ and I could hear an echoing howl come from Jacob.

More crushing and booming sounds came from what felt like right below me, and I could feel my stomach twisting into tight knots.

_My children were in danger, and one of them is too sick and helpless he can't even move!_

Kieran started to cough uncontrollably, until I saw the blood and vomit come pouring out of his mouth. I grabbed the mop bucket and leaned him over it, rubbing his back and doing the best that I could not to fall over and explode with the many tears that threatened to pour out.

Soon he was done, and as I wiped the blood and bile away from his face I ordered Delilah to get the fever medicine. I poured the right amount into the small cap-size measuring cup and forced it down his throat, while Delilah ran back to the sink, stepping up on the stool and leaning over the counter as far as she could to reach the faucet and retrieve a full cup of cool water.

Another loud bang and screech followed the commotion outside and my jumpiness didn't help Kieran one bit. He threw up once again in the bucket. When he was finished I placed him back on the floor and placed more towels behind his head just in case he were to throw up again…he wouldn't choke on it.

Just then I realized the one thing that I needed most was downstairs in the kitchen…Kieran, Delilah, and Arabell's special medication.

I flashed back to the previous weeks when Carlisle tested the twins and Arabell, and told me that while doing research that a vampire's blood did not mix well with a shape-shifters blood. He showed me how even though they were growing at an almost normal rate and showed every sign of being healthy on the outside…on the inside their vampire blood was mixing with the wolf gene, which created what Carlisle called a genetic frenzy. More testing and research showed us that anything like what Kieran's condition was now was possible, and that the medicine that Carlisle gave us, made from ingredients that Carlisle would not dare to tell me, would be the only sure way to cure this _genetic outburst._

I had to help Kieran, but even one minute of leaving all three of them unprotected could be devastating. Something inside me told me I had to do it. It was a gut feeling…and I never ignored a single one. I knew I had to get my hands on that medicine.

I turned to Arabell, wiping her hair out of her face, running a hand over her cheek.

"Arabell listen to me! You keep watch for the next minute. I need to run downstairs and get something for Kieran!" I said authoratively.

Her head snapped up, a look of sheer horror ran across her face.

"Momma don't go! What if they come up here?" She cried frantically.

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I gave her a quick hug and looked her in the eyes once again.

"They won't, I promise you. Watch over your siblings for me, please. You're a big girl. You will be okay." I said, doing my best to reassure her.

"Okay, hurry please!"

"One more thing…" I spoke fast. "Here's a key. Go lock the door behind me. You know I will be back if I knock on the door three times. If I'm not back in five minutes, I want you, Delilah, and your brother in my closet and I want you to lock the door. You hear me?"

"Her eyes darted around, from me to Kieran and the door."

"Okay just got now! GO NOW!"

I jumped up and ran out into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind me and running down the steps to the downstairs hallway. I could barely see in the dark, but that didn't stop me. As soon as I found the corner where the kitchen connected to the hallway I ran my hands over the cabinets, opening them and feeling for the small plastic bag that held all of the kids' medicine. Becoming frustrated with myself for not finding the bag faster, I finally found it in the fifth cabinet I looked in. Right when I stood up there was a big _pang!_ against the house…a few feet away from where I was standing. I started to pick up the pace when one of the windows shattered and I heard the sickening snarls of a vampire fall to the floor. I had already been gone about three minutes, and if I didn't get up to the kids soon they would be unable to protect themselves.

I sped up down the hallway, and only made it up the first two steps when the vampire caught hold of my foot. I took my other foot and kicked his head, becoming free of his grasp. Once again I wasn't fast enough, and this time he wrapped his arms around my waist as I held on to the railing of the staircase.

"Let me go!" I screamed! I had to make it to Kieran. He needed me.

"Let you go? Why! You shouldn't even be alive…and neither should your children." He shrieked, laughing deviously.

I took one last chance to give it all I got. I let go of the railing and with all my force I placed my hands around his next and used all of my willpower to tear it off.

He let go of my waist and gripped his hands around mine, leaving me screaming when I felt the pain of his grip crushing my hands.

I used my feet and kicked him off of me. I ran up the last few steps when he grabbed a hold of my arm and whipped me down the stairs. As soon as my head hit the wall I fell unconscious. The last thing I could remember Kayden was running up the stairs and I could hear the monstrous snarls and the tearing and ripping of the vampire's head being torn off its body. Suddenly Jacob was by my side but it was too late. I had drifted off into emptiness.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: HI! Okay so to make up for all the short chapters that I posted when I promised longer chapters, I present you with a very long chapter! I worked really hard on this chapter...and the funny thing is that I was sick two days out of the week and stayed home from school, therefore I had some time during the week to work on this ;)**

**OH AND BEFORE YOU START READING, the next chapter will be the start of PART TWO. Arabell, Kieran, and Delilah will be older, but I'm not sure if how old I want them to be is going waaaay too fast for the story. I wanted them to be at least 14-15 years old...but let me know if that's too old for you guys. If they are teenagers though I can get the love interests going and some more exciting unexpected twists in ;)**

**Okay I know I talk too much XD Here I present to you Chapter 9 :) PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Jacob POV

I blamed myself for not making it to her fast enough. She had purple rings below her eyes. Her skin was paler than I could remember. Every once in a while I noticed her hand twitch, as if she was dreaming bad things. I stroked her hair back away from her face, kissed her forehead, and held her hand…but she was too weak and frail to even open an eye. Kayden had told me last night that she would be okay, that she would recover, but that the vampire she had come across was three times stronger than her…even stronger than Kayden himself. I remembered seeing her being whipped like a rag doll against the wall…the blood streaking down the side of her face…

Kieran was under constant watch. Kayden had told me that he was suffering because of a simple growth spurt, which, surprised me, though it wasn't exactly that simple…it was too complex for even me to understand. Kieran was in pain because the vampire genes weren't mixing right with my genes, since I was a shape-shifter. The vampire genes were trying to dominate the shape-shifter genes and vice versa.

"But why now?" I asked Kayden. "Why is it getting worse now? And how come only Kieran has it and the girls don't?"

"Well as you know Jacob, not every person is born the same way. As Carlisle updated me on their recent check-ups, Delilah has no trace of any specific wolf genes, which is probably why she goes through growth spurts without a problem because the vampire genes are already the dominating genes. Arabell doesn't have a high chance of having the wolf gene and becoming like you. Since she is the oldest, I'm positive that the vampire genes are the dominant genes for Arabell, the same as Delilah…"

I listened, careful not to miss a single thing. It was all kind of crazy. _Was this going to affect Kieran's life_?"

"Kieran's genetics however, are quite difficult to understand. Usually for humans the dominant gene is already there when you are born, but for your children, it's a different case."

"So you're saying…that Kieran is suffering because each side is trying to dominate the other?"

"Yes. He has a high chance of becoming a shape-shifter like you, but those genetics are being blocked out by other genes, which is keeping him from developing at a normal rate like his sisters."

The next question I feared the most, but I had to ask him…_I had_ _to know._

"Will he be living with this all his life?"

Kayden hesitated. I knew then what my answer would be.

"There's nothing that I can think of that could help…only something to ease the pain. Let's at least hope that it will only last until adulthood."

"_Are you kidding me?_ Let's at least hope that it doesn't happen again!"

I ran out the back door of Kayden's office, cell phone in hand. There had to be a meeting…with all of the covens, the pack included. I wasn't going to let my family live in danger and fear the worst for the rest of their lives. Just when I had thought that there would be no more attacks, our luck turns and knocks us off of our feet.

I dialed his number, knowing exactly what I would say and demand it.

"Edward. We need to have another meeting…_as soon as_ _possible."_

Arabell POV

_One week later _

Momma, daddy, Kieran, Delilah and I had flown to England for our next meeting with what momma called the "covens", the many groups of vampires that our family knew. Momma was feeling well enough to come. She had really bad headaches the past few days, but only because of her fast healing from her head injury. Other than that she had her left arm in a sling. Kieran got over whatever it was that he had…momma and daddy wouldn't tell us exactly what. They said he had a bad fever, but something told me that this was a lie. Though Kieran felt better, he was still slightly exhausted and slept a lot. He was starting to eat more again and his temperature slowly went back down to normal. Daddy wanted us to attend the next meeting with the covens. These meetings were pretty much formed for mine and my siblings' safety, but as well as the other covens too. There was a meeting held every two months and at least two members of each coven had to attend. Each meeting had to be held in a different place, as to not attract any attention from the humans. Though for emergency meetings like this one, it was mandatory for every member of every coven to attend.

We were staying with an English coven in a place called Greenwich, a little ways away from the city of London. There were four of them. There was Chandler, a freelance artist who worked in his own studio most of the day and pretty much throughout the night. His mate was a girl who looked younger than Chandler…probably about eighteen. Her name was Jocelynn. She had light brown curly hair, high cheekbones, and thin lips, she looked kind of fragile…but once you looked into her black and gold speckled eyes she was as fierce as a lion. Jocelynn was a photojournalist, and as Chandler had briefly told me she traveled often. Another one of the members of Chandler and Jocelynn's coven was Pagan, a tall but thin man with the same hair color as Jocelynn, as well as the same facial structure. Their personalities were quite similar as well, and when I asked Chandler about Pagan and Jocelynn's similar qualities he told me that they were twins. Pagan's mate was Zoe, a vampire he had met in Ireland and fell in love with as soon as their eyes had met. She had brilliant dark red hair that hung in waves down her shoulders. She had lots of freckles, which made me quite jealous, because her freckles were probably the coolest thing about her. They brought out her beauty. Though her mate Pagan was shy and quiet, she stood out and her voice was like a song that I couldn't stop listening to.

They welcomed us into their gorgeous home that we would be staying in for the next few days! I didn't think I would be able to see every room in only a few days!

It was a two-story house set out on a good size piece of land…enough land to go out and hunt. These vampires were "vegetarians" like momma and the rest of her family were. Lots of trees shaded the front entrance, and even though the outside was very old and historic-looking, the inside was very chic and modern. The walls were covered in what I had guessed as Chandler's art, which was a mix between realistic and abstract paintings. Walking into the kitchen, there was an assortment of copper pots and pans hanging from a rack above the island. A bowl of fresh fruit was set out on the smooth wooden counter, ripe and just perfect for eating. It was a bright day here in Greenwich, therefore the radiant beams of light shone right on me, and for a moment all I did was close my eyes and bask in the warm rays of sunshine.

"Arabell, are you coming?" Momma asked, with Zoe standing in front of her, showing us the way to the rooms in which we would be staying in.

"Yes momma. I'll be right there."

I could see her smile form on her lips from the corner of my eye as I turned away to bathe myself in the last rays of sunlight. Once I felt the coolness of the room return to my skin, I opened my eyes and saw that small clouds were starting to form into bigger ones, covering that little inch of sunlight I had just received.

I ran down the hallway that held the echoing sounds of momma and Zoe, and turned into a room with a black platform bed that was all the way down to the floor. Long sheer curtains hung from the windows and there was an entertainment system with a bunch of games that I guessed they had either purchased or had already owned to keep me and my siblings busy and content.

"Thank you Zoe! You have a very beautiful home." I complimented her.

"Why thank you sweetie." She said sweetly, bending down to my height and patting me gently on my back.

"Now Arabell, I hope there are enough things here to keep you busy. I brought out some of Pagan's old video games for you and your siblings to play, and I also bought some coloring books and paint for you to doodle with. There is plenty of land out back for you three to play. Will that be enough?"

"That's more than enough, Zoe. Thank you very much."

"Well you're very welcome Arabell."

Delilah POV

"Take my hand Delilah."

Momma was leading me down a long corridor of another coven's home, in which the next coven meeting was being held. Daddy had Kieran in his arms, who was fast asleep, and Arabell was holding my other hand, falling right in step with me. Grandpa Edward, Grandma Bella, and the rest of momma's family had met up with us a few hours ago, and were trailing right behind us into the meeting place.

We entered a room that was dark from the shades pulled all the way down. The walls were all made of dark wood, as well as the floors. Old vintage-style furniture was set around the room. There was a long dining table that could hold at least twenty-five people. Bookshelves covered one whole wall, and another wall held a painting of what looked like a young woman's portrait.

The room was full of people, and that made me a little uncomfortable, for I felt that there was too much going on at once and too much talking that I wouldn't be able to even keep my thoughts straight. _I didn't even know what this meeting was_ _for._

I noticed the Amazon coven, the American Nomads, Nahuel and his sister, the Irish coven, Kayden and Ellen, Sara and Braden from Australia, and the coven we were staying with. I couldn't remember anyone else. As soon as we walked into the room many curious eyes turned to look at me and my siblings, people that I didn't really even know or could barely remember. People that I hadn't seen since I was a little toddler. This act of expression made me a little uneasy, and I suddenly felt as if this wasn't the right place for me to be. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to say anything to save myself from the multiple pairs of staring eyes, I heard daddy whisper to momma.

"Nessie we need to bring the kids in a different room. I don't want them to be in all of this commotion…at least the girls. I'll keep Kieran in my arms as long as he is asleep."

Momma was quiet for a moment as she took in her surroundings.

"Yes, maybe that would be a good idea." She whispered back.

I whipped around to pretend like I wasn't listening, but as soon as I did momma had already tapped on my shoulder.

"Sweetie Rosalie is going to take you and your sister into the lounge until we are done, okay?"

I obeyed momma, for I didn't want to be in all of this commotion anyways.

Nessie POV

The meeting soon started, and as I sat next to Jacob holding his hand tightly under the table, I felt ready to discuss what needed to be discussed.

"…Therefore I begin by saying that this is a mandatory meeting and that we have been called here on account of an attack of Mrs. Black. We will also be discussing the safety of the children, Kieran's unusual symptoms, and bringing forth any other information on unusual vampire activity…"

As Sarr, the leader of another English coven spoke, I felt ready to get this meeting started and over with as soon as possible.

We discussed the man who had attacked me, and found no possible connection to whom he may have known or had connections with. I showed each person with my mind the image of his face…the face I always called evil eyes because it was always his eyes that made me cringe. No one had any idea of who this vampire was, but more than half of them knew that by the image and the scenario I had played out for them in my mind, well…they knew that he in fact was not a newborn vampire. As that topic faded we started into the next topic about Kieran's unusual symptoms. It turns out that by the research that Carlisle and Kayden had done, Kieran in fact was having trouble with his growth and that while this may in fact be happening for the rest of his life, Carlisle and Kayden were working together to figure out a cure for this big genetic mess.

The whole outbreak with Kieran had really messed with my head. _Were Jacob and I meant to have children? But if not then why_ _did Jacob ever imprint on me in the first place? Oh! Nessie! Don't ever think that way! You would never be able to live without him!_

I felt like an emotional wreck. What made it even worse was the stupid headaches. All of this thinking had me wondering what imprinting was really about. Was it really about creating more wolves for the future generations to come? Two of my children were pretty much destined to be more like me than their own father, and the other was struggling to even keep up with his growth. What did all of this mean? _And why did it have to happen to my family?_

All of the bickering between half of the vampires there became too much for me to handle, aside from my own thoughts. I couldn't take anymore of all of this crap that I was in. I urged Jacob to give Kieran to me, and as soon as he was in my arms I jumped up and ran out of the room into the long corridor. I let the tears stream down my face. I let the sobs rack my body. I didn't want to think about anything anymore…just a fresh mindset would make me feel a little bit better.

I found a door that led outside into a large garden full of different varieties of flowers, from roses to lilies and even the fresh scent of orange blossom and lavender. I found a stone bench and sat down in front of a small pond that held lily pads at the surface with multicolored Koi fish swimming all around. I buried my face in Kieran's messy, cropped hair, holding him tight to my chest.

"I love you Kieran…" I whispered to him. "I won't let anything happen to you. You are my only son…my perfect little image of Jacob…"

I kept whispering to him…whether for his reassurance or to keep myself calm…I wasn't sure.

"I love you. Everything will turn out just fine…_I promise you_…"

A few minutes later I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I felt his warmth on my back. I could smell his musky scent surround me. He walked around and sat down on the bench next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and slowly he came down to my cheek and kissed it. He then kissed Kieran on the forehead, brushing a hand over his son's russet-colored cheeks.

"I'm guessing it's too much for you to think about right now." He spoke up softly.

"I have more than enough to think about right now." I replied quietly.

He ran a hand up and down my arm, trying to reassure me I guessed…trying his best to make me feel better.

"I won't be okay until Kieran is okay." I spoke up.

"Well…though I'm kind of afraid to…what do you think about letting Carlisle try some medications on him? Seeing if anything works?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

"So what if we did use Kieran as Carlisle's rat to be tested on countless times? What if the medication made it even worse?" I bellowed, feeling the sobs return.

"I understand Nessie! I really do! I want to do everything that I can for him…he is my son." He murmured, the tone in his voice sounding deeply saddened.

"Well…for right now he is okay. At least if it happens again we have at least an idea of what we need to do…and hopefully a cure."

"I guess that is all we can do for now…" He replied.

"It's starting to rain. How about we go inside and see the girls? The meeting is just about over anyways."

I looked up from my reflection of the pond and into his deep brown eyes. I knew then that whatever happened, Jacob was there to help me through it all.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is part two ;) Arabell, Kieran and Delilah are a couple of years older and they embark for the first time through their first loves, their passions, and their wild adventures :)**

**In about the next ten chapters (maybe less) there will be a part three, the final part. So this chapter is just a little on where they are in life...and more... :)**

**I will try to make the next chapter longer. The busier the week the less time I have to write.  
**

**Please review and enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~  
**

**Part 2**

**_Delilah POV_**

The inviting smell of freshly roasted coffee and warm biscuits fresh out of the oven, I walked into the quaint little café. I was still half asleep and I had been in some sort of an air this morning. I finally felt like I had released all of the stress I was under in the past few days.

I sat down with my coffee at a table next to the window. Looking out I tried to compare the streets of London to the streets of Toronto…but I couldn't. It was a completely different atmosphere than what I usually felt at home. As I took a couple sips of my coffee, I watched a young mother and her son cross the street, hand in hand. I noticed how he playfully jumped right into the puddles of water without any care in the world. I watched two girls walk down the sidewalk with their cute leather shoulder bags, their hair up in messy buns, and their cell phones in hand. They looked as if they were friends, enjoying a day out on the town. The one thing I saw that spoke to me was the young couple that walked past the café. He had his arm around her, and it seemed like she was wearing his jacket by the size of it. Their hair was wet and dewy from the rain, and before he left her to go up to her apartment he pulled her close and kissed her with all the love in the world. I watched as he placed a hand on her cheek, his other hand going down to her waist.

This reminded me of the one person I didn't want to be reminded of…the one person that gave me goose bumps… but at the same time that person had the tendency to annoy me. The way he carried himself, the way he would look at me…it was…well…confusing. I didn't know what to think of him anymore. I knew he had a deep interest in me. Whenever he would talk to me I could see that twinkle in his eyes, the one that told me he couldn't stop thinking about me…

_Embry._

Being only fifteen years old, I felt much older. That was one of the reasons why I was here in London alone, because mom had said that I was wise and smart enough to be able to go about on my own. It was also because of the things that I had been doing here. I was staying with Analeigh in her small house right outside of London. It was just the two of us, practicing what we were both extremely passionate about. _Dance._

I had also been going to school here. It was very overwhelming the first few days, being I had never even been to a real school, let alone a high school. I had been home-schooled all of my life. If mom told me that I was mature enough to go about on my own, then I would take in as many experiences as I could. Dad didn't approve of course as I had first guessed before I told him that I was going. He said that I was still way too young and that it was too much of a big city to even consider. Analeigh backed me up though, and he finally gave in.

I knew that a lot of people missed me. My parents, my siblings, all of the Cullens in New York, and of course…_Embry._

Every time I even said his name or even thought of it the goose bumps would come back, but then I felt like I had to take in a fresh breath of air, as if someone had me choked up. My feelings for him were all screwed up. I felt like a mess whenever I saw him. I kept my cool though. I would put up that wall of space between us, as to protect my feelings from getting even more out of control.

All of those feelings disappeared when _he_ walked in.

He was tall with a muscular build. He was as pale as I was, with very short but curly brown hair. I admired the way one curl fell over his forehead…the way he stood there casually with his hands in his pockets…the guitar he had slung over his back…but then I looked up to his eyes and I suddenly felt like I was frozen to the chair.

He had the same golden eyes that I knew so well.

"_Vampire…" _I whispered under my breath. Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say, for his head snapped in my direction and our eyes met for the first time.

We stared at each other for who knew how long. I felt like I had finally fallen to the ground and had the wind knocked out of me…but somehow in a good way. His eyes seemed to spark when he saw me. It made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't control myself…_he was so beautiful._

He seemed to notice my shock, and what he did next I would have never expected.

He walked over to me, never taking his eyes away from mine. He sat down across from me, taking the guitar off of his back and slowly he leaned towards me.

"Hi. I'm Ben." He said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I smiled. "Delilah." I replied.

When we shook hands I knew then that this beautiful creature sitting across from me was indeed…a vampire.

**_Kieran POV_**

I sat on the porch and watched the rain as it pounded against the house. The mist in the air from the fresh rain stuck to my skin. I had nothing better to do. Mom, Dad, Arabell and I were in La Push visiting Grandpa Billy and the pack for a few days. It was late September. The leaves were starting to turn different shades of yellow, red, and orange. I felt kind of empty lately…like there was something missing in my life. I hadn't had an outbreak from one of my notorious growth spurts in awhile, which seemed to bring everyone's hopes up that I was finally okay and that at least it would happen less often…or like everyone seemed to think…not at all.

They were especially starting to wonder when I would start having the symptoms…the ones that meant that I would become a shape-shifter.

_A shape-shifter._ I chuckled at the stupid name. Yet again, it made me feel kind of awkward. Almost as if thinking "Why would I want to become something like this?" I knew the answer to that though. It was to protect my family. My loved ones.

Other than that fact I didn't really have much else going on in my life. I felt kind of confused…lost. I felt like I needed someone to help guide me through. The one person that I was really close with was Delilah. I didn't know if that was just a twin thing or if it was just natural to be close to your siblings, but we always helped each other out…expressed our feelings towards each other. Unfortunately she wasn't here right now. She's in London, going to school by day and doing her professional dancing by night. She wanted us to come up soon to see her perform, though I wasn't sure when that would be…maybe soon.

As for Arabell…well Arabell was Arabell. She always had something to do to keep herself busy, and as I liked to say, the plain old dork that I always knew her as. I laughed to myself at the thought.

As for me…I didn't really have much going for me. Nothing seemed to light a spark in my life. I looked at everyone else and saw how amazing and thrilling their lives were, but I never seemed to feel that way myself. I worked with dad on his cars. I went to school in Toronto. I played a couple of sports, and that was it. It seemed like the usual routine I had lived with for so long. Nothing else seemed to spark that life within me…it usually just got old very quickly.

Once the rain started to fall quietly, the pounding falling softly against the roof…I no longer found the interest in watching it. I got up, stuffed my hands in my hoodie, and walked into the house.

**_Arabell POV_**

I was falling more and more in love every day.

I know I was only seventeen, but every time I was with him it was like my heart would pound faster and faster, the chills would continuously go through my spine every time he touched me. The way he looked at me…I just knew that he was _the one._

_Adrian._

We hadn't exactly _imprinted_, as mom had once told me about. He was already a part of the pack, having gone through the changes not even a month ago. He was still figuring out what he was and how to deal with it. When he wasn't with the pack he was with me. I had dropped everything I was doing back in Toronto, teaching dance and going to school just to be there for him. That was how much I loved him. Every one noticed our affections for each other, and after taking note of how close we were, they seemed to accept the fact that no one was going to tear us apart.

As much as I missed being home in Toronto and doing all of the things that I loved, I would do anything for Adrian. I would always be there for him. _He would always be mine._

There seemed to be only one problem in the way of all of my happiness…_doing what I loved and being with him._

He was always upset when I told him I had to go back and get through with school, and that I only had so many days off from work. It really hurt to see his face whenever I had told him that I had to go back for at least another month, if not two. This was the longest I had ever stayed with him…A month and a half. Mom and dad always told me to stay back home and finish school and keep working, but I felt that directional pull towards Adrian whenever he needed me…as if I had no choice but to be with him.

It was confusing because I didn't think that he had actually imprinted on me…I guessed it was because he was in a place right now where things had suddenly became much harder for him to grasp, though his feelings became stronger for me every time we saw each other.

When I wasn't with Adrian I was hanging out with Claire. Though she was older than me she seemed a bit naïve, but I didn't mind. She was the one girl I could talk to in La Push. She understood me well and always gave me the best advice…though with Adrian she was never sure what to tell me. I could understand that she didn't want to tell me the wrong thing…but I just wanted an answer…

_Should I be with him or do what I loved?_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: The reason I haven't updated in almost two weeks is because I have a lot of family stuff going on, and it has made me kind of lose my inspiration for wanting to write. **

**IF I START SOMETHING, I FINISH IT! I'm not going to just discontinue this story because I feel that it NEEDS to be finished. I do need you to bear with me though. I'm doing the best that I can with school and everything else that is going on to get writing time in. **

**Please understand, things happen in life. I just needed a short break. **

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next Friday. Until then please review this chapter! Enjoy :)  
**

**Delilah POV**

I walked to school in a daze. _He_ was the only person on my mind…the only person that I could think about.

_Ben._

I made it to school right on the dot. Just as I sauntered into class, my cell phone still in my hands after sending Ben a text, the bell rang and class had begun.

I was at the Junior level this year. Though I was only fifteen, I could pass for an eighteen year old. My first class was English Literature. Every day I would always make my way to the back of the classroom and sit with one of my new friends. Her name was Layla, and she was a human. Layla had long black hair that hung straight down her back. Her eyes were dark blue, like the ocean and her skin was just as fair and creamy as a porcelain doll. Her small lips were set nicely on her face, with high cheek bones and bangs that swept in front of her face. I always thought of what she would be like if she were a vampire or a hybrid breed like me, because she was very pretty and she had a lot of redeeming qualities. That was why we clicked so fast.

She must have noticed how focused I was on the text I was sending, because she leaned over and whispered,

"Delilah! What is that smirk on your face for? Are you texting a guy?"

I quickly read over the text before I sent it, just to be sure it sounded good and as casual as possible.

_Ben,_

_I'd love to meet up with you again sometime :) How about this Saturday at the café? Let me know soon. I have to go. Talk to you later ;)_

Before Layla could read the text I pushed the send button and put my phone on vibrate so that the teacher would not hear it. I turned over to face Layla, meeting her eyes but not wanting to give away anything. Of course my bluffing skills were horrible and my straight face didn't work.

"Oh my goodness who is it? Is it Vince? Tarin? Oh! Let me guess! Alan?" Layla asked in hushed whispers.

I smiled at her effort to guess. I decided to write her a note.

_It's a guy that I met at the café I always go to every morning._

I quickly scribbled the note and handed it to Layla under the table, then took down my literature notes so that the teacher would think I was paying attention.

She quickly passed the note back to me. I read her response.

_Really? You're always good at picking up the cute ones :) So what kind of guy is he? A bad boy? A model for Abercrombie and Fitch? Does he have short sexy hair or is he clean cut?_

I mentally laughed at her guesses, for when I first met her she told me all about the cute and popular guys here at school and all over the city.

_No he's not a model or a bad boy. He plays the guitar… :) _

I continued taking down more notes when she passed me the note back.

_Delilah! Stop giving me short replies! I want to know everything!_

I was afraid of the teacher catching us so I scribbled down my last message to Layla.

_I'll tell you about him after class. I don't want to get into trouble. _

We exchanged quick glances before the teacher looked over at our direction.

Oh I was good…_very good._

Ben was the only thing on my mind at the moment. The mere thought of his name set me in a daze.

All throughout the day I texted Ben. My eyes were glued to the phone. I even ran into the subway door on my way back. It was kind of embarrassing considering the fact that two other cute boys my age saw it.

_Tomorrow is Saturday. _I thought. _I will get to see him. _

I exhaled loudly for another long day had passed. I was also exhausted from running around so much today.

Analeigh looked up from her studies at the dining room table and smiled.

"Hey. How was your day?"

I plopped down in the seat across from her, throwing my bag in the chair next to me, though it fell right to the floor. I sighed, laying my head against the chair to look up at the ceiling.

"Long. How was yours?"

"It was okay. Just a lot of work for school…are you okay? You seem to be focusing really hard on something."

_Why did she always have to be so observant?_

I hesitated for a few seconds, trying to get my words together. I didn't know how to explain this to her.

"Well…I…I met someone today."

I waited for her reaction, not sure what she would think when I told her I had just met a vampire this morning. Who knew? Maybe she knew him.

She looked up at me from under her bangs, her golden eyes brightly lit in the darkness of the room of which we had been sitting in.

"What's his name? Where did you meet him." She asked slowly, setting her pen down and crossing her arms on the table.

"Well, it was when I was at the café this morning before I headed out for school. He walked in, and I definitely knew he was a vampire. Oh and his name is Ben."

I looked at her carefully to see if there was any slight indication that she might have known him. I couldn't find anything beneath that look of hers. I knew she was only trying to be protective. She promised my parents that I wouldn't get into any sort of trouble. We were too good of friends to want to leave each other.

"Delilah. You need to be careful." She started, placing a hand on top of mine. You know how vampires are these days. Not many of them take kindly to hybrids like you. I just want you to be careful. You understand what I am saying, right?"

"Yes, of course. I just…we have been texting all day, and…I just can't get him out of my head."

She was silent for a moment.

"You are already texting him?" She said in that protective sisterly way.

"Analeigh. Don't worry about it. He knows that I know that he is a vampire…though I don't know if he knows what I am. He looked kind of confused when he first saw me."

She sighed, as if she were actually tired. She closed her eyes, the purple rings under her eyes more visible under the soft light from the candles burning around the room.

She opened her eyes again, and this time a small smile spread over her face.

"Okay. You should bring him over here tomorrow…just so I can meet him and make sure that he's worth trusting."

"Analeigh! I just told you he is totally fine!" I yelled playfully.

"I know. I just want to make sure that he will treat you right…are you sure there are no human boys in school worth trying for?" She joked, chuckling.

"Nope. Human boys aren't my specialty. I prefer men…men with supernatural characteristics."

Out of nowhere…_Embry_ popped into my head as soon as that sentence came out.

**Kieran POV**

I could feel it in my bones…the strength…the power that was within me…becoming stronger every day. That day was coming…the day that I would change.

I never told anyone…though I think they noticed the physical changes that I was going through. I couldn't walk through a room full of people without them staring at me.

The other thing that was starting to piss me off was how everyone was talking about me like I was some great being that could…I don't know…change the world or something. Grandpa Billy, most of the guys in the pack, and my dad. Well that pretty much consisted of _everyone._ I remembered overhearing them the other night in the dining room…talking about who would become the Alpha of the new generation of wolves. I could definitely notice the tension between my dad and Sam. Dad gave up his Alpha title to Sam, but there seemed to be this way about him lately whenever the subject was brought up. I could tell he wanted me to take the title of Alpha. Sam wanted to pass the title down to his son, Adrian, who was already a part of the pack.

Honestly, I could care less who got the title of Alpha. If Adrian badly wanted to be the leader of some crazy, out of control, shape-shifting wolves…then he had the privilege of taking care of all of that himself.

It wasn't that I didn't want to become a shapeshifter, wolf, whatever you wanted to call it…but the fact that everyone made such a big deal out of it was really annoying. We were siding with the vampires anyways. Vampire activity had died down since the incident a couple of years ago in Toronto, when we were almost taken prisoner in our own house. So what was the big deal? There wasn't really much anymore for the pack to do but to go on patrol. There had only been one vampire attack a couple of months ago throughout this whole year, but the idiot was obviously a newborn who had no clue what the hell he was getting himself into.

Basically if I had to sum this all up, I would have to say that everyone is wasting their time on a bunch of bullshit. Just let everything fall into place and it will all be taken care of.

There were times though that I really wanted to yell the shit out of some of these new wolves. They didn't know what the hell they were doing half of the time. I probably could be the Alpha if I really wanted to…and I was sure that I could do a pretty damn good job…but I just couldn't care anymore who wanted me to be the Alpha.

All of this crap had my head spinning like a merry-go-round. I needed a break from these people. I took a walk down to First Beach to clear my head, the fresh ocean breeze filled the air, clearing my mind.

It wasn't until I saw the small, fragile figure of which was my sister when I stopped in my tracks.

She was a good twenty feet away from me, sitting down on a log in which she was hunched over…and it seemed to me that she was crying.

I hurried over to her, though not to startle her I slowly sat down next to her, making my presence known to her.

She started to quiet down a little once I sat down. I didn't know what I could do to make her feel better, so I just wrapped my arm around her and held her close, rubbing my hand up and down her shoulder. I tried my best to make her feel better, but she just broke down right in my arms and cried even harder. I hated seeing my sister like this. I couldn't help seeing her in so much pain, though she didn't see, I could feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Arabell…tell me what's wrong? Please tell me. I don't want to see you hurting like this."

She hesitated for a moment, trying hard to quiet her sobs and control her breathing.

"Was it Adrian? Did he do something to you?" I started quickly.

She finally looked up at me with her tear-stained cheeks and bright grey eyes, her expression full of agony.

"Shh…shhh…Arabell… It's tell me what is going on. I want to help you." I whispered softly, holding her against my chest.

After a good thirty minutes she seemed to be calmer. She finally stopped crying, though she was still in my arms. I listened as her breathing become softer…more even.

"Kieran?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…that you have to see me like this…"

"Don't apologize. If you needed to cry to at least feel a little bit better then that's what you had to do…just please tell me why you are so upset."

She hesitated for a few moments.

"Everything. Everything is just…a big fat mess."

_I found it weird how she felt the same way as I did, though I wanted to know the whole story._

"Kieran…I don't know what to do anymore. I feel empty inside. I miss being in Toronto. I miss my friends…I miss dancing…I miss going to school…_I miss everything!" _

The sobs threatened to come back, but she fought them off.

"But I can't leave Kieran! I just can't! Adrian needs me-"

"Arabell!" I started. "Adrian is doing just damn fine!" I took control of myself quickly before I could lash out at her anymore. I could feel her sobs starting to take over again.

"Arabell…I want you to be happy. If teaching dance and going to school and seeing your friends makes you happy, then I want you to be there…don't make yourself stay here just because of Adrian."

"But he just phased. He is having a hard time grasping it all! He needs me!"

"Hell! We all have a hard time going through shit like that! Trust me he will be perfectly fine even if you weren't here. He hasn't even imprinted on you…yet…" I said those last few words through clenched teeth. I had this strong feeling deep down that this would happen between the two of them eventually.

She sniffled and wiped her hand across her cheek, wiping the tears away.

She looked up at me like she had finally figured out everything I had just said.

"You're right. I think I do need to go…I just can't take it here any longer. There's nothing for me here. He will be pissed though."

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him."

We were silent for a little while longer. She looked down at her hands for awhile.

"Is there anything else going on that you need to tell me?"

She glanced out at the ocean waves as they quickly ran up the sand and back down into the water. She turned to look up at me with this look about her…like she was overwhelmed and scared.

"I had a vision the other day…it was about you…"

I always had shivers running up and down my spine whenever there were visions about me…especially when she made them sound bad.

"You…ch…changed…"

"What do you mean I…wait…"

She looked back out at the water, the wind blowing her hair away from her face.

"You changed…You became one of them…and I have this overwhelming feeling that it's going to be soon."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! The next chapter will be mostly Arabell's POV with Kieran's POV at the end. That's the plan haha. **

**Expect the next update in about a week and a half. **

**Song that fits the mood of this chapter: "When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Brooke~  
**

**Kieran POV**

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Arabell to finish up the rest of her packing so that I could take her to the airport. Ever since the previous day at the beach she kept quiet, not telling anyone that she was leaving to go back to Canada. Mom sat across from me, still, her expression uneasy as we listened to Adrian upstairs in Arabell's room begging her to stay. I wanted what was best for my sister, not his ass. I was at the very most tempted to run up there and throw him against the wall to shut him up, but every time I shifted in my chair, mom quickly glanced my way pleading with her eyes not to cause anymore confrontation.

Dad, Sam, Jared and Kim and their kids, and Billy were over as well. We were all having dinner when Adrian found out that Arabell was leaving, which honestly, I have no clue how quickly he found out. I guessed that Arabell told him over the phone. As soon as he ran up to her room we were all silenced by their arguing…though it was mostly Adrian with his big mouth. I could hear the drawers pounding shut as Arabell quickly stashed her clothes into her suitcase, gathering her things from the closet as we heard the closet doors shut and then a loud bang. I was giving him two more minutes. If he didn't shut his ass up and stop yelling at her, I was about to throw his ass out myself.

"Adrian! Give me my bag! _Now_!"

"No! You're not going anywhere! You can't leave me!"

Arabell ran downstairs with her suitcase and laptop bag. She ran back and forth from the bathroom, grabbing her bathroom products and stuffing them in her bag. She then ran back upstairs without one glance at us. She stopped at the first step of the stairs, her arms holding on to railings. I could tell by the expression on her face that she was obviously ticked off, though her eyes were pleading with Adrian to let her go. I was waiting for her to break down any second now, but what I saw next scared the living daylights out of me.

I had never seen my sister this way before. She ran upstairs and I heard a loud repetitive banging sound against the walls of the hallway. No one would stop me now. My dad and I dashed upstairs and pulled my sister off of Adrian as she fought to get her bag from him. She looked ferocious, like she would attack again at any second. She was completely out of breath. I knew she was done fighting. She just wanted to leave.

"What's your problem Adrian? Can't you let her go? She's not happy here!"

Adrian turned from Arabell to me, walking up to me until we were eye to eye.

"This…is none of your business." He said threateningly. I chuckled, thinking of the worst possible thing he could do to me…or would for that matter. I could tell he was bluffing. It was all just a part of his little act.

"She's my sister. It is my business." I replied hastily, my eyes narrowing.

From the corner of my eye I saw tears spill out of my sister's eyes. She was heartbroken…devastated…though she knew that she had to do it. She had to leave.

As she ran down the stairs I quickly followed her, with my dad in front of me and Adrian behind me. I followed her into the living room where she had all of her stuff ready to go. She stuffed her laptop into her bag and zipped it up, turning to Adrian just as he was about to speak.

"Adrian! Stop it! Can't you see that I can't take it anymore? I'm never happy anymore!"

"I'm here for-"

"Hell! I've been here for you ever since you phased! And then when you go to your pack meetings, or out on patrol, or to the other guys' houses to spend time with them, I'm home alone…waiting for you. Understand me when I say there is_ nothing here for me!" _

Just as she screamed out those last words, her frame shaking, her cheeks red and streaked with tears, Adrian finally shut his mouth. His shoulders fell back, his muscles no longer clenched tight.

No one spoke. Not even the silverware clattered in the dining room for everyone was frozen in their seats. No one had ever seen or heard her like this. Her happiness had been taken away from her. Her patience had finally ended right then and there with him. We had all thought that none of this would end up the way it had. Arabell and Adrian had been close since they were young kids…where would their relationship lead them now that she would be leaving?

She glanced from Adrian to me, taking a deep breath.

"Kieran…let's go. My flight leaves in two hours."

I took her suitcase and duffel bag out to the car as she said her quick goodbyes to mom, dad, and Billy, and everyone else there. I walked back in where I found her staring down Adrian in the doorway.

"When will you be back?" Adrian asked, bleak and miserable.

She hesitated to answer…thoughtful.

"I don't know." She whispered, one last tear streaming down her face as she turned and walked past me out the door to the car.

She leaned her head against the headset of the seat as soon as we got in the car.

We were both silent as we made our way to the airport, though not long after we neared Seattle did she whisper to me.

"Kieran…I know this is painful for you to bring up…but what went through your head once you found out about Ava's death?"

Hearing her name brought up a sharp pain in my chest, like someone had just stabbed me multiple times. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel…my muscles clenched tight.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never brought the subject up."

"No don't, I…" I stopped. How could I explain the feelings I had for Ava?

"When I heard the news that she died…I…broke down…I."

I had to stop…stop thinking about it…stop talking about it. Even hearing her name ripped my heart open, exposing what I couldn't bear. The sound of Ava's voice before she died in my arms.

**Delilah POV**

I waited outside the café with my latte in hand. Ben would be here any minute and as the time approached closer to three my heart was pounding furiously against my chest. We had known each other now for two weeks. Analeigh enjoyed his company very much, glad that she had made a new friend, though I knew that he wasn't her kind of guy, so I had nothing to worry about. It seemed like we never had enough time to talk. We were both always too busy to hang out. Today worked out just perfectly for the two of us. Ten minutes later he finally arrived, looking very attractive in a pair of washed out, dark denim jeans. He wore a gray t-shirt with a black zip-up jacket. His luscious dark hair was messy today just like it was the first day I saw him, that one curl falling over his forehead the way I liked it. Though the morning was very dark and cloudy, his golden eyes lit up my soul. I wanted to melt right then and there.

He waved at me as he crossed the street to the café. He walked with his hands in his pockets, being casual but in a way it turned me on.

"So where are we going?" He asked me. I felt very attracted to him.

"My place. I thought maybe we could watch a couple movies and I could hear you play your guitar."

"I'm sorry Delilah. I didn't bring my guitar with me."

"It's okay. I have one at home."

"You play guitar?" His eyes sparked as the words came out.

I giggled at his excited expression. "Yes. I do."

"Okay. Let's go."

We talked while we made our way to the subway, bringing up our favorite literature and music. We had similar tastes. I loved watching him talk, the way he made everything sound exciting, though there was something missing…there was a mystery about him that I couldn't figure out.

Once we arrived to my place we pretty much new everything about each other…except I didn't know how he became a vampire and I could tell he didn't exactly know what I was.

"Analeigh?" I yelled. She wasn't home.

"Is this a trap or something?" Ben said, chuckling.

"No! I promise you she told me she would be here when I got back. I wonder what came up."

As I walked over to the kitchen to pick up the house phone Ben walked up right behind me.

"I can't keep this question in any longer…but I've been trying to figure you out. You can't be a vampire…are you?" He asked, his eyes smoldering in the darkness of the room for all the curtains were closed and the lights were still off.

"I'm one-third vampire, one-third human and…one-third shape-shifter." I said slowly, turning to face him. I was afraid he would reject me because of what I was.

He didn't say anything. A smile formed on his lips, making me want to just smash mine against his.

"Shape-shifter?"

"Yea. My dad is a shape-shifter…or I guess you could say a wolf. He's part of a wolf pack…and my mom is half human and half vampire."

"Wow…very interesting. I've never met someone like you."

He put that same smirk on his face that I always liked to see. It let me know that he wasn't disgusted of who I was…that there was still a chance.

We moved on to the living room. I opened the curtains so the little light that we had of the day would be able to shine in. He sat in a chair by the couch were I sat, running his fingers over the chords of my guitar. He certainly played better than I could. It was mesmerizing. I watched how he concentrated on the chords, absorbed in playing, but asking me questions as he played. He asked me about my family, Forks, and other vampires that I knew.

Before I knew it I was done telling my story. He now placed the guitar on the coffee table and bent over to put his elbows on his knees, watching me intently.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions." I teased.

"Okay," He whispered "Anything."

I hesitated, tugging on the sleeves on my shirt.

"How did you become a vampire?"

"I was changed in 1952 by my father. I was all he had left, so he couldn't bear to think about being a vampire himself while I lived my life…being a mortal."

I listened closely, absorbed in his story.

"I've been 19 ever since…though I've been living on my own since 1993. My father was killed by another vampire. Since then I've been living here in London, writing and playing my guitar. It's kind of…kept me sane…being here. The atmosphere…the people, the places I go to…I guess you could say it all keeps me in check."

"Do you…hunt…people?" I whispered, my eyes watching his closely.

"No. I go every other week on hunting trips in the mountains."

"Do you…mind being…a vampire?"

He looked down at the floor, his eyes narrowing. Whether he was angry or disappointed…I couldn't tell.

"I'm so-"

"No! Don't…be." He said, placing a hand on mine. I could feel the connection between us. I knew he felt it too. He let go of my hand.

"Do you know any other vampires around?"

He watched me closely, for what though, I wasn't sure.

"No. I don't have many friends here. Most of them live in other countries."

I watched him, completely still and quiet, though I could feel my breathing picking up as he leaned in closer to me.

"I feel this strong connection to you Delilah…I can't get you out of my head."

"I…feel the same way…" I whispered. We were inches away from each other now. He leaned in closer to me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Kiss me." I whispered. "Just do it."

I couldn't tear away from him. I felt like I was on fire. His lips made my heart flutter uncontrollably. I slid from my place on the couch onto his lap. He was gentle with me, running a hand over my cheek.

He soon let go, giving me some air. As we stared into each other's eyes I knew that I couldn't let him go. He was someone special…the kind of guy that I needed in my life. He was respectful, mature, independent, kind-hearted…and he cared about my feelings.

That night I realized, that after spending the whole day with Ben…I never once thought about Embry.

**Woah! Who do you think Ava was? Do you think Delilah should be with Ben or Embry? Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: There's not much going on in this chapter but I know what I'm doing. I'm going to start to build up the suspense soon...just wait and see.**

**IT'S SNOWING HERE! I will most likely have plenty of snow days which means no school and I will have plenty of time to write ;)**

**~Brooke~  
**

**Arabell POV**

I had the feeling that I had been a little too harsh on Adrian, but it was the only way that he would let me go. It may sound selfish, and wrong, and silly for me to just leave on the whim, but it was just a snap decision that I had to just follow through on. I had been there for way too long. I was sure he was going to be just fine…though I miss all those good times we had together…before he changed. He used to be so gentle and sweet and just real with me, but all of those feelings had been buried by the anger and frustrations that came with being a shape-shifter, a wolf, a _leader_. I did know that deep down inside, the real Adrian was still there, he just needed time to figure out where his life is starting to take him…and what he really wants. I know he was hurting because I left him, but I knew that he knew that I needed to work on what I wanted in life, and what he wanted in life, before we could make decisions together…that is…if he still wants to be with me.

I decided that I would call him later tonight. Hopefully he would talk to me after our heated argument.

I had just made it home. Unfortunately the lock on the door was being stubborn and wouldn't budge.

"You stupid door! Just open!" I muttered.

I was completely exhausted and the weather had just made a turn for the worse. The rain was coming down hard and I was almost completely soaked when I pushed all of my weight against the door and it flew open. I lost my balance and fell right to the floor, landing on my butt.

"Screw you stupid lock. I really need to change that." I muttered again.

"Yeah, I would get on that if I were you."

That familiar voice came from around the corner, in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked, still sitting on the floor.

"It's me, Alice!"

She skipped around the corner in a cute little navy blue dress, with black-jeweled flats and a black button-up sweater, with a couple diamond accessories around her wrists and on her fingers.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"She smiled excitedly as she helped me up from my spot on the floor.

"Kieran called and said you needed a little pick me up. We are in dire need of some girl time together!" She squealed. I flinched, laughing at Kieran's thoughtfulness.

"So the translation for that would be that we are going to go shopping tomorrow at twenty different stores?"

She giggled at my response. "You know me so well! Oh! I was just getting ready to set up for our pedicure!"

As she tugged me towards the living room I told myself that I was going to have to call Kieran later for his thoughtfulness and at the same time scold him because he knew how much I didn't enjoy shopping _all day long!_ I felt much better now, because I had someone to keep me company. I hadn't hung out with Alice in a long time.

As Alice pampered me I asked her numerous questions about how she was back in New York and what everyone was busy doing over there. She told me how Carlisle was hard at work at one of the best hospitals in New York. Esme was busy remodeling an old Victorian house that was build over a century ago. Rosalie and Emmett left recently to go on vacation for their wedding anniversary to Ireland, as odd as it may seem, but Alice had told me they wanted to travel a bit lately. Jasper was going to college at a University close to home for Sociology. Edward and Bella were the only two that were not living in New York at the moment. They were attending Dartmouth, a college that they had been talking about for a long time. They were both studying English Literature.

"So what are you doing Alice? I mean…are you going to college with Jasper? Helping Esme with remodeling the house?"

"Mostly traveling, like Rose and Emmett, except that I take Jasper with me on a couple of trips. He usually likes to stay in one place though most of the time."

"But doesn't he get lonely?" I asked, watching her paint my toenails bright red.

"Actually…he encouraged me to go out and explore a bit. I've been feeling a little bit adventurous lately!" She squealed excitedly.

"Oh…" I said as she started to apply the second coat of nail polish. "So…where have you been so far?"

"Only the most fashionable cities in the world! I recently went to Milan and found some gorgeous boots! I also went to Madrid and found some great jewelry! Tons of Emeralds! Your birthstone is Citrine right? I have the perfect necklace for you! I just bought it while I was in Madrid! By the way there are some amazing places to go sight-seeing there! The perfect time to finally use my Spanish!"

"Okay Alice!" I laughed. "I see you have done some serious shopping! Where are you planning on going next?"

"Hmm…I was thinking Egypt. I have always wanted to go see the pyramids in person. I was also considering visiting the Egyptian coven…though I'm not sure how they stay hidden from the sun so well. I was thinking of taking Jasper with me."

"That sounds great!" I said enthusiastically as she finished the last coat of paint on my toes.

As she finished up with my pedicure she placed a hand on my arm, smiling faintly like an angel from the heavens, whispering to me softly.

"If there is anything that you want to talk about you can always come right out and tell me. Kieran told me you have been pretty stressed out lately."

I placed my hands on top of hers.

"Thanks Alice. I'm feeling a little bit better now that you are here. I do need to call Adrian though…and see how he is."

"Okay, but you need your beauty sleep! We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare! Though I had to admit Alice did a pretty good job keeping me distracted.

**Kieran POV**

I was awakened by mom shaking me back and forth like a rag doll.

"Kieran, Kier get up! I swear even if I banged on a pot with a spoon right next to your head you still wouldn't wake up!" She laughed to herself.

"Yeah mom…I'll…be right there." I mumbled.

"I need you to help me clean out the garage. There's a bunch of stuff we need to get rid of. We need more space. Breakfast is ready as well. Get up Kieran."

With that she silently closed my door and I listened to her footsteps as she made her way downstairs.

It was a Saturday. No school, and I had to go clean out the garage. Bummer.

After breakfast I made my way out to the garage with mom. She pointed me over to the loft.

"Okay Kier I just need you to clear out some of that space for me. Bring the boxes down and we will sort through what we don't need any more."

"Will do."

Dad was out on patrol so I was left to myself with the job. I got right to it and was halfway through getting all of the boxes down when I found the box filled with one of my favorite childhood toys…water guns.

I chuckled to myself after thinking of all of the fun memories I had with these. For some reason I felt pretty devious today. Everyone had been a little tense lately, especially mom. I decided to catch her off-guard.

I made my way around the garage to the faucet and filled up one of the super soakers. I sneaked around the house and silently in proper Bond fashion I entered the house, peeking my head around the corner into the kitchen. Mom was busy washing dishes. I decided to surprise her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey-agh! Kieran!"

That was when the water fight started. We both ran around the house getting each other completely soaked for she grabbed a cup and filled it up with water and splashed me whenever she could. We were both laughing uncontrollably when she ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen sink sprayer and started to spray me.

"Kieran! Please! You're killing me here! Stop! I'm soaking wet!" She said between giggles.

After ten minutes of pure fun my super soaker ran dry.

"I'm all out of water. I surrender." I said, chuckling, raising my hands in the air.

She was still laughing as she slid down against the cabinet to the floor. I sat down on the floor with her, chuckling at her liveliness.

"Oh Kieran! I think that was the most fun I have had in a long time." She said softly, starting to control her laughter.

"Exactly why I did it. It's been feeling kind of tense around here. And I just wanted to see your face when I squirted you with ice cold water!"

She sighed, her eyes fixed on the tile floor.

"I know what you mean. It's been awhile since the family has had some time together. Everyone has been busy doing their own thing. I especially miss your sisters." She said thoughtfully.

"I know. Maybe we should get everyone together for Thanksgiving, maybe even Christmas?"

She was quiet as she thought over my idea.

"Yeah…we should do that. Everyone needs to be together for some much needed family time."

After a couple of minutes of silence we decided it was time to get back to work.

"Okay Kier, having a water gun fight with me does not mean you don't have to finish cleaning out the garage anymore."

Right as she got up she slid and fell on her butt, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah…I think we got the floor a little too wet."

The front door opened, and dad entered the house, following the sounds of our laughter as we entered the kitchen.

"Woah…okay…uh…what happened?" He chuckled, scratching behind his head.

Kieran and I…had a water gun fight…" She said between giggles.

"I can see that."

Dad walked over and picked up mom, carrying her down the hallway as she continued to squeal and giggle.

"Clean up the mess Kieran! I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Of course I'm the one left to clean up." I muttered, chuckling at the thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! So I decided that I was only going to do one POV in this chapter. That's just kind of how it ended up, and I thought that the ending was good. **

**Please Review!  
**

**Delilah POV**

It was a quite unusual day to be outside at this time of the year, but there was something in the air…the feeling of warmth. It was warm and breezy, something that I wasn't used to. I decided to make the most of it by spending the day with Ben.

In fact, I pretty much spent every second of my free time with him. We were taking things slow, as not to rush into anything too soon. I never liked to be rushed. Besides, there were still many things about him that I didn't know yet.

In the backyard of my beautiful home here in England, we both lay under the shade of the trees in which the leaves had already started to turn many pretty shades of red, orange, and gold. My head rested against Ben's shoulder as he lightly strummed his fingers against the strings of his guitar. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the music surround me. This was one of the most important things that I was glad existed. Music. I always grew up thinking that without music…there really would be no point in living. Now that I'm older I think of this thought process of mine as kind of silly, but it still felt like the truth. Music fed my soul. It lit me up.

I knew there was something special about Ben, because he is the only person in my who entire life that had ever made me feel this way. Seeing him lit up my soul…Having him hold me in his arms made me feel complete.

_I think I'm in love…_

I could feel the slight breeze as it whipped past me, giving me goose bumps…sending shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes and watched as the tall grass surrounding us swayed back and forth. It was almost as if it swayed with the rhythm of the music…to watch it was mesmerizing.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben whispered, pulling me out of my deep thought. He stopped playing, his fingers moving away from the strings and to my cheek. He cupped my cheek with his right hand, moving a loose strand of hair away from my face. I got this tingling sensation every time he touched me. Not only was it because of how cold he was…but how gentle he was with me.

I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes as he trailed kisses down my neck. His cold lips contrasted with the warmth of my skin and left an amazing sensation.

He stopped once he trailed back up to my lips, kissing me tenderly.

"Open your eyes, Lilah."

I opened my eyes to find myself captured by the brilliant gold eyes that seemed to pour out of him. There was something about his eyes that set him apart from any other vampire. His weren't hard and cold like any other vampire's. I found warmth in his eyes…softness…I could see the love he felt for me just by looking into his eyes.

"Every time I think of you those bright green eyes pop into my head." He said softly, beaming at me. He kissed me again, pulling me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. We lay there for awhile, gazing at the clouds as they slowly passed by and faded one by one.

"Play again." I whispered.

"What do you want to hear?" He replied.

"Anything." I whispered again.

He chuckled softly. "Okay, Lilah."

As he started to play another beautiful melody, I lay my head back against his shoulder and suddenly I felt like I was at peace. I had been trying to find myself for so long. Now that I had Ben, I felt like I had found another piece to the puzzle of my life. There was another piece missing…and I just couldn't figure it out.

I woke up in complete darkness. I slowly got up from the couch and made my way to the window. Pulling back the curtain, I saw that the sun outside was gone and in its place was the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and the brightness of the moon washed over my cream colored skin and brightened up the rest of the living room.

"You fell asleep out there." I heard Ben say to me as his footsteps came up behind me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. What have you been doing the whole time?" I said, still only half awake.

"I put my cooking skills to the test. I wanted to make you dinner."

Before I could say anything he whipped me up and sped outside to the back patio. I gasped.

There were lamp shades that hung all around the perimeter of the patio. The light from the lamps illuminated the night sky, making the atmosphere feel almost magical. In front of me was a table and two chairs, a white table cloth on top with the silverware wrapped in red cloth napkins. Suddenly the aroma of fettuccine alfredo filled the air.

"_This is absolutely…breathtaking." _

He beamed at me as I kept looking from him to the decorations and the amazing smell of the food that he had made me.

"When I was a human, well…I always told myself that one day I would take the girl of my dreams to Italy, and we would have dinner at a restaurant that would have the perfect table for us outside next to the water, the most breathtaking view she would ever see."

"It's so beautiful out here." I gasped. I was so happy I thought I could cry.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Ben suddenly became alarmed and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry…I think I got everything right. Maybe I'm missing something-"

"Oh! No!" I giggled, wiping another tear away that ran down my cheek.

"I'm so happy right now. It's perfect, really. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

I could feel him relax again as he held me closer to him and kissed me on my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. Every kiss we shared became stronger. The intensity grew. I couldn't think of anything that could have been more romantic than what he had done for me right then and there.

As we pulled away, I leaned my head against his.

"I have a question."

"Mmhmm." Was his reply.

"How did you know that I like alfredo?"

His booming laugh sent vibrations through my body, and I couldn't help but giggle at his response.

"I asked Analeigh." He replied, chuckles still coming out every few seconds.

"_You look absolutely stunning Delilah."_

_I walked through a beautiful field full of wild flowers with my great grandmother Elizabeth. We had only started walking a few feet as the scent of lavender hit me. I stopped and closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful scent. _

"_Is it the Lavender? I can smell it too. It's absolutely wonderful." _

_As I looked down I found myself wearing a long dress that went down to my knees. The dress was a navy blue color with a floral print. I was wearing a braided belt around my waist and leather sandals were strapped on my feet. My hair was pinned up on the top of my head except for the few loose strands of hair that escaped their hold. I twirled around in the field a couple times, missing this world that I could always escape to every time I closed my eyes. _

"_Oh how youthful you are, though how fast you are growing up right before my eyes." Elizabeth said lovingly. _

"_I'm just going through life one step at a time…you know, going with the flow. I don't even feel fifteen." _

"_You don't look fifteen either. More like seventeen or eighteen. I'm sure many of the young men in town are attracted to you? You are a very beautiful young woman." _

"_Oh Elizabeth," I started, making my way back to her while I brushed my hands against the tall grass. _

"_There is already someone I have been seeing. He's a very caring and loveable person. He's a vampire I met in England." _

"_Oh I see…" She said, her words trailing off into the distance. "He has been treating you right of course hasn't he?" _

"_Yes, Elizabeth of course. He's wonderful. He loves music like I do. He plays the guitar and he makes the best Italian food ever! I said exuberantly as I started to twirl again and feel the sun as it poured into my skin. _

"_Oh…What about Embry?" _

_This caught me off guard, and these words were not coming from Elizabeth, but from my father's mother Sarah, who came out from behind the trees. Her long black curls hung over her shoulders, her dark skin contrasted with her amazing grey eyes that shined brilliantly in the sun. Every time I saw her in this world I could not help but think about Arabell. The resemblance was hard to miss. _

"_Embry…" I said between breaths._

"_With Embry…everything…everything is complicated. I don't know how to explain it…"_

_What if Ben met Embry?_

_What was going to happen? Would Embry get jealous? _

"_I used to see it in your eyes every time you would look at him. As much as things were complicated, there was always a mysterious glint in your eyes…almost like there was something about him you couldn't tear yourself away from." _

"_Sarah! Don't make her have mixed feelings now! She is with Ben! She really adores him by what I have seen and heard." Elizabeth said briskly. _

"_Elizabeth, she is going to have to face him sooner or later. I've seen it!" She said to Elizabeth quickly. They did like each other very much but whenever this topic of conversation came up they always had different views. Sarah turned to me. _

"_Delilah. What are you going to do when you see him? He hasn't given up on you." _

_Those last few words started to echo in my mind as the wonderful image of the field and the wild flowers started to fade, my marvelous world fading slowly._

I had once again found myself on the couch lying on Ben's chest, thinking about the meeting with Elizabeth and Sarah that I just had. I was confused by what Sarah meant when she said she saw Embry and I meeting again. As I tried to figure it all out the sound of the house phone ringing echoed throughout the house. After the third ring I finally reached the phone and picked up without looking at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Hello? Is Delilah there?"

That familiar and lovely voice I had grown up to brought me back to reality and suddenly I was wide awake.

"Mom? Is that you? Oh mom! Hi! How are you? And dad and Kieran? And Arabell?"

She laughed at the millions of questions that poured out of me.

"The question is, how are you sweetie? I miss you so much."

"Aww, mom. I miss you too of course. I think about you guys every day. I have so much to tell you!"

"And what were this week's adventures?" She laughed again. We called each other every week to catch up, and each week I always had something exciting to tell her, whether it was about school or new friends that I made or places that I went to every weekend with friends, new discoveries, dance practice…but there was one thing that I hadn't told her about. I hadn't told her yet that I had met Ben, which was only a few weeks ago.

"Well, I actually have something to tell you first."

"Oh…okay…what is it?" I asked curiously as Ben sauntered into the kitchen and stood in the doorway near where I was sitting on the counter.

"Your father and I were thinking of getting the whole family together for Thanksgiving. Since it's only a few days away, we thought maybe you should come down and spend a couple of days with us. Analeigh is invited too of course."

It had been awhile since I had seen my family. It was November and I hadn't seen my parents and siblings since August when I left to come live here. Time had definitely zoomed past, and I hadn't realized how much I missed them until now. Of course, I felt extremely bad about that, so I decided that coming home for Thanksgiving was the perfect timing. Thanksgiving was on a weekend this year so I didn't have to worry about school. I would just take my work with me and leave two days earlier.

Of course my only problem was that I didn't know how she would react when I told her about Ben. Remember, I was only fifteen. He was nineteen…forever.

I knew I had to do this sometime…I wanted to bring him with me as well.

"Analeigh was going to go back to Toronto to be with her family that weekend, but yes of course I will absolutely without a doubt come up for Thanksgiving…there's just someone I would like to bring…"

I glanced over at Ben and watched his eyebrows raise, his expression deeply curious.

"You know you can't bring any humans home. They will find out about us immediately."

"Umm…no mom…" I said, trying to bring myself to say this right. "He's not a human…he's a vampire…" I said, holding my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh…okay...and what is his name?" She asked. I could hear a curious edge in her tone of voice.

"His name is Ben. I met him not too long ago. He's pretty awesome, I'm not gonna lie." I said over the phone, my eyes on Ben. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. He grinned at me.

It took her a few seconds to reply. I wasn't so sure how she was reacting to this news.

"Well…You may bring him if you would like. I would like to meet him."

"Okay. I'll get us plane tickets for this Thursday. I can't wait to see you guys. I love you mom."

"I can't wait to see you too. I love you too."

And with that I hung up the phone and exhaled loudly, staring out the kitchen window to the field of the tall grass, and the place that Ben and I had sat yesterday by the tree where I listened to him play his guitar.

"So I'm going with you to meet your family?" He asked, in his lovely British accent.

"Yes..." I said, still staring out at the field, watching the gold and orange leaves as they swayed in the wind, falling off of the trees one by one. It kind of reminded me of time…the way each leaf that fell felt like another moment that had passed by…until every leaf from the tree had fallen. Except every spring the leaves would bloom on the trees again, and the flowers would blossom into rich colors. It was almost like each leaf counted as a day of my life…except that next spring the leaves would bloom again and it was like a never-ending cycle. It would live on forever.

Forever and always.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...though I don't think you guys are going to like me for the ending lol.**

**It's just starting to get good! OH! and some of you think that what's going on with Delilah, Ben, and Embry is some sort of love triangle...**

**Trust me, I'm not going down that Bella/Edward/Jacob path. Jacob was supposed to have Bella...not Edward! At least not until Nessie came along ;) I'm also making it so that Kieran, Arabell, and Delilah's POV all kind of tie together towards the end, so I pretty much have most of this all figured out ;)  
**

**Anyways please enjoy, and review cause I love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm on winter break now ;)**

**~Brooke~  
**

**Kieran POV**

I woke up to the sound of plates clattering against the kitchen table as the smell of breakfast wafted into my room. I couldn't resist the wonderful smell of food, and it didn't take me that long until I found myself drooling against my pillow…gross.

"Good morning Kier." Mom said cheerfully as I walked in.

There was more food out on the kitchen counters than usual, which meant there was going to be a big dinner at our house later tonight for the pack. Thanksgiving dinner was also going to be celebrated here, since Arabell and Delilah were coming back to celebrate it with us.

After breakfast I didn't really have anything to do. I don't know why but once I was done eating I pushed my plate forward and crossed my arms on the table, looking out the window behind my father. The rain for the first time in awhile, pounded softly against the window. I watched as the pellets of rain streamed down the window like a single tear, mesmerized by the way they fell…though tears were the last thing I wanted to see. The only memories they brought were sad ones.

"Kieran…Hello…Earth to Kier!"

My mother's words echoed in my mind as I came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh…yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" She replied, a concerned look on her face as she dried off a bowl with a dish towel.

"Uh yeah…everything's cool."

I got up and brought my plate to the sink. Though my mind was in other places, the plate easily slipped through my hand before I could watch it fall.

The plate fell to the tile floor and shattered into a million intricate pieces…you couldn't even tell that it was a plate I had dropped.

Both of my parents jumped at the sound. I was immediately horrified what my mother would think, for this was one of the plates in a collection that Esme had given her. She looked down at the shattered pieces despairingly, but soon she sighed and told me that she still had a few more of the lovely plates to spare.

As soon as I finished cleaning up the shattered pieces…well…I was stuck with nothing to do, on a Sunday. This sucked.

I didn't want to worry my parents with my unreasonable behavior, so cleaning out the rest of the garage was all I could think of doing to pass the time.

I sighed as I started going through the small boxes that were the closest to me. The first box I went through had tons of little trinkets that mom had collected over the years while traveling. Another box contained some old silverware and cups that I remembered using when I was younger. I took my time and put each box of stuff in three piles. One pile was for the things I knew we were most likely going to keep, another pile was for the things we were going to be selling or giving to Goodwill, and the last pile was for the useless junk we were never going to use anymore.

"Hey Kiddo. Want some help?"

I jumped when I heard my dad's voice behind me. I turned around and sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Uh yeah…sure."

"Kieran are you seriously okay? You seem a little…antsy today."

"Yeah dad. I'm fine! Seriously!" I snapped.

I immediately turned back around to face him with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to snap at you…it…just happened."

I could tell he was observing me carefully, like I was some sort of troubled kid he had to keep an eye on while he went about his day.

"So where should I start?" He asked, ignoring what had just happened two seconds ago.

"Well…you could help me over there in that corner of the garage…sort through the junk we have in case there is something there you want to keep."

"Will do."

I stood where I was and watched as he made his way to the other side of the garage to inspect the useless pile of junk. It felt way too quiet in this room…I didn't like quiet. I walked over to the small boom box on the table next to the garage door and turned on the music that played a nice, soft melody that seemed to put me in a good mood.

It wasn't until I found the one box that didn't seem to fit in with all of the rest. Instead of being a regular cardboard box like the rest, this one was a small rectangular box made of black leather. I ran my hand over it, feeling this intense feeling that I should open it…but at the same time something told me not to. My curiosity got the best of me and after a moment of hesitation I lifted the lid.

I knew I shouldn't have opened that box.

Seeing her face on that first picture was like feeling my heart being torn out of my chest. It was a picture of her and I. Her long black hair hung in waves all the way down to the middle of her chest…like mermaid hair, as I remembered calling it. She wasn't the typical Quiluete girl in town. Yes she had the dark hair and the tanned skin, but she had the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. They were her eyes…no one else had eyes like that. It was her strongest feature.

She was laying against my chest in this photo. We were both laughing at the time, about what though…I couldn't exactly remember. I can remember the rest of that day almost perfectly though, the memories that had been locked up inside me for so long suddenly came rushing out like a waterfall. This was taken last summer during a family picnic that included pretty much everyone we knew.

I couldn't take my eyes away from the face that no longer existed…the long hair, the electric blue eyes, her long sharp nose, those small moist lips. I could almost taste them. Only in my mind would she exist forever.

I reached down with my shaking hands and picked up more photos. There was one of her skipping through the water down on the shore of First Beach, taken last summer. There was another of the two of us when we were both five years old. She was obviously blushing, because I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder and in the picture I was kissing her cheek.

The last picture I picked up was one that was taken of her about two weeks before she died. She was wearing a bright blue dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore brown leather boots to go with the brown belt that was around her waist. One side of her face was almost completely washed out because she had been standing right in the direction of the sun. She looked absolutely stunning…so much so that I gasped. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. More memories flooded my mind…including the one memory that I couldn't stand to see…

_~Flashback~_

_My head was pounding as I came back to consciousness. It took me a few seconds to get my surroundings together. The car I was strapped into was upside down. As my memory started to come back to me I remembered that Ava had been in the car with me when the huge off-road truck had collided with our small piece of shit car. I was afraid to look next to me for the smell of blood filled my nostrils…making them flare with disgust as I quickly clenched my eyes shut. I had to see that Ava was okay. _

_She wasn't. _

_Both of us were strapped in the backseat…though she was more messed up than I was. _

_My heart literally started to fall apart when I turned over and saw the blood slowly dripping down the side of her face. I did my best to try and wake her, gently I nudged her, frantic to know that she was still alive. Though I was strapped in to an upside down car I had to do something to save her life. I looked to the front seat to see that her parents were already dead. _

_She stirred, moaning from the pain. It wasn't until I had successfully unbuckled myself that I started to smell the leaking oil. _

_This was bad…very bad._

_I hurried and did the best I could to carefully but quickly un-buckle Ava from the seat. I kicked the car door open, and right as I crawled out with Ava in my arms, the car exploded into roaring flames. _

_I covered Ava with my body to protect her from the smoke and flames. I could feel the heat against my back and the sweat dripping down my face as I took a good look at her._

_The blood was starting to stream down her face in numerous places. There were scratches and cuts all over her body. I started to cry as I held her close against my chest, looking into those electric blue eyes that had kept my spirits high and alive for so long. _

"_Kier…Kieran…I don't…don't…want…to…die…" She cried to herself silently. No one was here to help us. All I could do was brush the hair away from her face and comfort her through her last few minutes of life. I wanted her to live. She had to live! I needed her in my life! _

"_Kieran! Kier…I…love…you…" She said between breaths. "I will never…leave…your…side…ever…"_

"_Ava…" I started through sobs. "Don't leave me! Please! I love you! You can't die! Ava!" _

_Her eyelids started to flutter…_

"_Kier…" _

_Soon…they closed completely…_

_I would never see those eyes again. _

_She was gone. _

I didn't realize I was actually sobbing until dad ran over and quickly took the pictures out of my hands and put them back in the box.

"Kieran, listen to me! Everything is alright. She's not suffering anymore. She's watching over you."

It was the first time since the accident that I had actually broke down like this. Her lovely face was fresh in my mind, each memory going through my mind like pages in a book, flipping by faster and faster.

All of a sudden I felt a rush of heat run through my body. I suddenly felt sick. I was starting to sweat like crazy. My muscles tensed, and I felt my frame shaking uncontrollably. I bent over abruptly in pain. My stomach was killing me!

"Nessie!" Dad called anxiously.

I could hear mom's pounding footsteps as she ran towards the garage.

Dad must have given her some sort of look, because they were quiet for a moment.

"Call Sam and Billy. Tell them they need to come as soon as possible. I think it's happening…now."

_What was happening? They knew what was happening to me?_

I collapsed right there on the floor with my arms clenched around my waist, the fever starting to set in…the image of Ava the only thought on my mind.

**Delilah POV**

Today had already started out pretty rough. Just the hassle of getting to school was more of a pain in the butt than usual. I ride the underground subway to school. I missed my train and was behind schedule by almost a half an hour. The subway was packed and by the time I got to school it was already the start of second period. There was nothing I could do about it, so I didn't let it get to me. Then at lunch this girl got snippy with me just because I was talking to her boyfriend.

"_It's not even like that Charice." I said to her politely. "We are just friends." _

"_I've got my eye on you." She snapped, sneering at me. _

"_If you insist..." I replied. _

"_Ugh!" Charice whined and stormed off. _

I had a feeling that she was afraid that her boyfriend was going to find me attractive. I didn't even see him that way. We were just talking about the kind of music he played with his band.

Whatever…

By the time school ended I was completely relieved. The plan was that Layla and I were going to go by the café for a couple of hours and study for a few tests coming up. I waited for her under a tree, our usual meeting place, as the rest of the kids started to file out.

"Delilah! Hey what's-"

As I looked up at her she wasn't looking at me. She was looking over my shoulder…a puzzled look across her face.

"What are you looking at?" I turned around to look in the same direction. All I saw was a small alleyway with a small dumpster against the wall. No one was there.

"Oh I…thought I just saw someone walking down that alleyway…never mind."

"Umm…okay. How about we go now?"

"Sounds good."

After several cups of coffee and a seriously crazy hyper rush with Layla I was completely exhausted. There was a small loft area in the café where people could just come up and sit on the couches and chill out. I giggled to myself as I saw Layla curled up on the couch across from me, passed out. I had just finished typing up my paper for history and getting notes from the internet for my English test on Monday when my phone buzzed. It was a text message from Analeigh.

"_Get home soon. It's getting late." _

I texted her back right away.

"_Okay I'm on my way." _

I checked the clock on my phone. It was almost seven and Layla and I had been studying hardcore for the past couple of hours. _Today was a pretty productive day_. I laughed to myself. Ben hadn't texted me at all today, which was unusual…because he always sent me a text every twenty minutes…at least that was what it felt like. I was sure he was busy, so I only sent him one text that day.

"Layla…Layla wake up I gotta go now." I whispered in her ear, gently nudging her.

"Why did he eat me?" She mumbled in her sleep.

_Huh? Was she sleep talking? _

"Layla, seriously my cousin wants me home now. I need to go."

I told people that Analeigh was my cousin as not to raise any suspicious talk.

I gave her a quick hug and soon we parted on our way home.

Of course it was already pitch dark out given that at this time of year it got darker out earlier, so I had been walking around all alone in the darkness, the only light coming from the street lamps that lined the street, which were very dim. I decided to take the shortcut to the subway, which meant that I would have to go through a few deserted streets that looked like they came out of a horror movie set. It wasn't that I was not on the worst side of town…but it wasn't exactly the best.

I was completely content until I heard footsteps behind me.

I stood still, my heart racing. Slowly I turned around.

No one was there.

After a few seconds of contemplating with myself, I decided it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

_Stupid darkness. Why does the closest way to the subway have to be the scariest way?_

I noticed that every time I started walking again I could hear that soft pounding of footsteps behind me. I was sure that a human couldn't even hear it…but I did…and honestly it was starting to scare the crap out of me.

I picked up my pace, now going at a slow jog. This didn't really help at all, because I could hear the footsteps getting louder…faster.

This wasn't a mind trick. _Someone was following me..._

I felt goose bumps rise all over my body. I was starting to break a sweat as fear ran me down the wrong path, and soon I was completely lost.

All of a sudden there was a clash! Bang! And before I could figure out what was going on I screamed as loud as I could…

"What do you want from me?"

The banging and clashing against the buildings and abandoned cars ceased, and for a moment it was completely silent.

Finally I heard a deep voice. He started laughing hysterically. I felt like I was going to faint. I couldn't even breathe.

"_I want to see you covered in blood…to your death…"_

I dropped my things and started to run, but it was useless. He immediately stood right in front of me. All of a sudden I was blind. I couldn't see a thing. I knew automatically that this was _definitely_ not a human I was dealing with.

From the smell it was a vampire.

I tried to defend myself, but it was no use. He gripped my arm hard and punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground, gasping from the pain. He kicked me even harder but this time I flew against what felt like a brick wall. I fell to the ground again, this time though I hit my head and a pounding sensation seared through my head, as if it was going to rip open at any second. I shrieked and screamed as loud as I could, but it was no use. I was too far from actual civilization and I was far too useless of a hybrid to even consider trying to fight this vampire anymore.

I had tried anyway.

As if he couldn't do anything worse, I felt the bones in my left leg crack as he snapped it easily between his rough fingers.

I shrieked again.

"Oh what lovely girl you are. Hearing you scream is like _music to_ _my ears_…"

I guessed that I was dying…right then and there…because I could feel what felt like a weight being lifted off of me. The pain was starting to feel numb to me. I felt much better. Whatever was happening…well…I just wanted it to come quicker, to take me away and lead me somewhere safe. I couldn't endure anymore of the pain that this lethal and hostile vampire had caused me. Why would he come after me? Out of all of the times that someone could have just taken my life…out of all of the times I had chosen to take this route home…this just had to be the one night that everything came to an end.

I would come to an end.

Mother came to mind. I could see her face. Her lovely smile…the way she blushed…her long bronze hair as it flowed in the wind. Then dad came in the picture. He was in his wolf form…and there was another wolf I did not recognize…one that was the same bronze color as my mother's hair.

Before I had the time to figure this out I saw Arabell, though it looked like she had a twin.

Sarah was standing next to her…both of them watching me.

This whole vision of my family was confusing me until I realized…

I was dying…and there was so much more to live for.

My family needed me. I still had so much more of my life to live…so many things I had always wanted to do.

My mind was spinning. The whirlwind of struggle and panic had encompassed me. I didn't feel weightless anymore. More like a stabbing pain around the upper part of my broken leg.

I must have screamed again, but I couldn't really tell because I was only half conscious and almost completely deaf.

I tried to picture my family in my mind one last time…but it was too late. The pain subsided and the blood slowly drained from my limp body.

**Arabell POV**

Something wasn't right. Throughout the whole day of shopping with Alice I had this gut feeling that something bad had happened…until I saw the vision…

_Kieran was bent over on his knees, his face contorted from the pain which had ceased him. All of a sudden I saw many flashes of different people…mom, dad, Billy, a couple of the guys in the pack…all of them surrounding Kieran…_

I paused where I was on the sidewalk. Alice of course couldn't see my parents or even Kieran for that fact, so she was completely oblivious…blind…to what I had just seen. Oddly as it seemed…she seemed to understand me from the look in my eyes.

"Let's head home. We're going to Forks."

We both ran home as fast as our physical abilities would let us. We made it home in about three minutes. I burst open the door and ran up the stairs, rummaging through my closet as I searched for my duffel bag and started throwing in a few days worth of clothes.

Running down the stairs I threw my duffel bag on the couch and ran to the bathroom to get my toothbrush when another vision came on.

_It was an alleyway…everything was completely pitch black except for the dim light that surfaced over the limp body lying against the dirty brick wall. _

_It was Delilah. She was moaning from the pain that this man was putting her through. I winced as she screamed once, my stomach tying itself into knots. _

_I couldn't exactly see who this vampire was. All I could see was his silhouette, which I could tell was a man's body frame. He was leaning over her, a knife stuck into the side of her leg. _

I snapped out of it. I felt like I was going to get sick.

I fell to the floor and threw up in the toilet. I felt a cold hand on my back as Alice did her best to comfort me. When I was done I started hyperventilating.

"Arabell calm down please! You're scaring me! What did you see? Please I need to know!"

I did my best to stop crying. Crying wasn't going to help the situation.

"Delilah. She's been…_attacked._"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I find this chapter very heartwarming :)**

**The next chapter most likely won't be up until after Christmas ;)**

**This isn't even the climax in the story. It's all just getting started :) I am absolutely positive that you guys will _NEVER _figure out what I have in store for you XD **

**Until then, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**If you don't celebrate Christmas...welll...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! hahaha! ENJOY!  
**

**Kieran POV**

I didn't remember falling asleep on the couch. I guessed someone put me here. I could hear muffled voices as I became more alert and conscious. I tried to remember everything that happened before I passed out. Suddenly it all came back to me.

I was sorting through the garage…and I found the box…with the pictures…I started sobbing and then…I felt like I was having a fever…

I didn't know what was going on with me. I saw the clock over on the wall across from me. It was two in the morning. I glanced quickly out the window and saw the pitch dark and a full moon shining brightly. I was lying on the living room couch with just my shorts on. I looked over to see mom sitting across from me, her chin sitting on her hand. It seemed like she was waiting for me to wake me. Her eyes were big…round…almost like she was nervous or scared. _Was there something seriously wrong with me?_

I didn't ask. I didn't know what to say. Everything had happened so fast I didn't really know what to think or to believe.

Just then dad came into view. He walked around to sit next to mom across from me. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched me intently…almost like he was expecting me to say or do something…

I finally noticed Billy in his wheelchair, in the corner of the room with Jared and Sam…all watching me with the same expression on their faces as my father's.

"What's…why are you all staring at me like that? I feel perfectly fine."

Mom slowly came towards me, and touched my hand softly.

"Kieran…you don't feel…upset…or…or uncomfortable?"

"Umm…" I didn't know what to tell her. I still felt a little hot…but not as hot as I was earlier. It did feel like crap though.

"Just a little warm still, that's all." I lied.

Just then Quil came in with the box…the black leather box I _never_ should have opened in the first place…

"No Quil! Don't!" My mother stood up yelling.

"The only way we will know if the transformation is complete is if we agitate him somehow! I don't want to do this to him either but it seems as if it's the only way!"

Just then everyone started arguing. I couldn't take it. My head was pounding, and I hated when people fought with each other.

I immediately jumped up from the couch. I walked in between my mother and Quil, snatching the box from his hands and throwing it on the ground.

"Why do you feel the need to agitate me? I feel like shit enough already!"

I snapped. Everyone was suddenly silent. I could feel myself shaking like I had earlier…only this time it was worse.

Quil backed out of the house, and surprisingly…he was calm. We were outside now. He backed up slowly, his hands held up in front of him.

"Son, don't hold back. Just don't…hold…back."

"What are you talking about? All of you are scaring the shit out of me! What's going on?"

"What do you think, Kieran? Haven't you figured it out already?"

I was at the boiling point. Quil was starting to piss me off, hardcore.

"I've had enough of you!"

Just then the shaking started to vibrate through my body…and the next thing I knew I went from running towards Quil with two feet to running towards him with four paws.

I immediately slid to a stop, staring at my feet.

I heard my mother gasp. I looked up to stare into her eyes. Her jaw dropped, her eyes even bigger than before, though she quickly fixed her expression into a smile, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. I glanced over at dad and Billy, who just smiled encouragingly at me.

It finally hit me.

I had made the transition.

I was a shape-shifter.

**Delilah POV**

I thought I had died…but apparently not.

The first thing I heard was the very quiet but muffled cry of someone who sounded oddly familiar to me…I think it was Analeigh. I tried to open my eyes, though I was just too weak to even lift a finger. I felt empty, like someone had drained the life out of me.

I heard what sounded like Analeigh's silent cries for a few moments. I think she was talking to me…or so it sounded like it. It sounded like she said something like, "I'm here." And, "You are going to be okay." But it all came out in muffled, mixed up sentences. I couldn't make anything out, so I gave up trying to figure it all out. I think she was looking over me, checking to see how screwed up I was, because I could feel a hand run down my broken leg, and then a cold hand to my cheek. It felt really nice. I didn't want her to pull away.

She must have sat there with me for awhile, contemplating on what she was going to do with me. Hell, I probably looked like a corpse to her! It wasn't until I heard a faint click! And her quick fingers running over a keypad that I figured out she was calling someone.

It came out something like, "I need help. Delilah hurt. What to do? She looks bad. Leg broken. Lost blood."

She talked too quickly for me to figure it all out. I didn't realize how messed up I was until I felt my breath come out short and quick…very raspy. My leg that apparently was broken felt very numb, and my head started pounding harder and harder the more conscious I became.

I felt Analeigh's cold hands gently and carefully wrap around my legs and the small of my back. The next thing I felt was a rush of cold air that felt good against my hot skin, and all of a sudden everything was spinning.

I must have passed out again, because the next time I woke up…and again I was surprised that I was still alive, I could see a little more clearly. Kayden was standing over me, fixing my leg. Ellen was there too, running around the room with bandages in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. I could hear Analeigh's voice in the hall, talking to someone else.

"I found her in an alley. She looked like she was close to death. Thankfully I got there in time. She couldn't even open her eyes. I transported her back here, you know…with my gift. She couldn't go on a plane like that."

"Thank you Analeigh, so much. Please though, I need to at least see her."

Now that was a voice that I felt extremely happy to hear. It was the voice that always seemed to help me fall back asleep to when I was a little girl. She always let me crawl into her bed. It was the voice that reassured me many times…that big sister voice that always made me feel safe and okay.

I still couldn't speak. I never realized how bad my throat hurt until now. I could actually open my eyes to the point where I could see their blurry faces, though I still felt too weak to even simply just lift my hand.

I saw her blurry outline walk through the door. It was Arabell. Her long black curls were in a pony tail, and I could just faintly make out her eyes and lips, and the rest of her face. She slowly bent down next to me so that her height was level with mine, and she gently placed her hand on top of mine.

"Everything is going to be okay, sis. You are going to be just fine."

I think I started to cry. I didn't want her to leave.

"Shh, shhh." I heard her say, trying her best to soothe me.

"Can you speak? Are you able to?"

I tried my best to at least utter a word, but nothing came out.

"Arabell, don't push her too much. I'm sure she will be able to speak after a couple of days." Kayden reassured her.

I think I started to whine when Arabell let go, because she immediately put her warm, soft hand back on top of mine.

"I'm still here Lilah. I won't leave your side if you don't want me to."

"So what's the plan? What are we going to do now?" I heard Analeigh ask softly.

I think it was Kayden that sighed, because he started to speak.

"I'm going to call Nessie and Jacob right now, let them know what happened, and let them know her condition. She will recover, but slowly. After I call them, Analeigh, you will have to transport her to Forks. Do you remember where they live?"

"Yes. I can remember it almost perfectly."

"Good. We've got a plan."

**Nessie POV**

Jake, Sam, Quil and Jared were all in their wolf form with Kieran around the back of the house. I watched with Billy by my side as the wolves communicated with each other, trying to help Kieran settle in comfortably into his unfamiliar wolf body. I didn't know exactly how to say it. I didn't want to say that he was settling into his new body, because it had always been his body. He was just transforming into something completely unfamiliar and foreign. I wasn't sure how to explain it. I would have had to be a shape-shifter myself to explain it.

He was beautiful. His fur was the same exact color as my hair, a warm bronze color. He had the same build as Jacob, though Jacob was more toned from over the years of being a wolf himself. Kieran was calm and patient as he watched the others demonstrate different tactics. Finally, they were teaching him how to phase back. Jared and Sam were the first two to demonstrate, though they hid behind the trees and some foliage to change comfortably from the many pairs of eyes that watched them. Then Quil went and phased, and soon Kieran tried to phase back to his human form for the first time. Surprisingly, he phased back on his first try. Jake chucked Kieran some kaki shorts, which he quickly threw on and then waited for Jake to phase.

"I'm proud of you, Kieran." I said to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. It's kind of surprising how well you are adjusting."

"Really?" He asked, slowing the pace.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "Sam's son and Jared's son had a hard time grasping the change. You were very calm and patient with us. I'm proud of you too, son."

"So am I." Billy added as we reached the back porch.

"We all are." Quil added as well.

Just then the phone rang. I had lost track of time, so when I checked my watch, which read 3:37 A.M., I finally realized how late it was.

I sighed. "I'll get it, though I'm not sure who it could even be at this hour."

As I ran into the kitchen and looked at the caller id, it read _TonrontoRes, _which meant that Ellen and Kayden were calling me at this hour. I was puzzled, staring at the phone for a few seconds, though soon I pushed the talk button and answered with a curious "Hello?"

"Hello this is Nessie, right? I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling so late into the night."

"Yes…is everything okay? Is it Arabell?"

"No actually. Arabell is doing well. It's Delilah that isn't."

I froze. Why in the world would Delilah be in Toronto? She was supposed to be in England with Analeigh.

"Why what happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? How bad?"

I could hear the voices outside on the back porch go silent. They must have heard the scared tone of my voice.

"Delilah was attacked in London. Analeigh found her…in an alley. She has lost a lot of blood, one of her legs is broken, as well as a few cracked ribs, and she has been stabbed multiple times in the upper part of her legs."

I started sobbing hysterically, a small shriek coming out of my mouth. I slid down against the cabinets to the floor, the phone still grasped in my hand.

"Mrs. Black? She will recover, but very slowly. She seemed to be aware of her surroundings earlier, but she is still very weak." I heard him say through the phone.

Jacob burst through the back door just then. He quickly ran down to my side and pulled me into his arms, taking the phone from my hand, holding me close to his chest as he talked to Kayden.

He was silent for a moment as I heard Kayden explain to him what had happened, and how Analeigh found her and brought her to Kayden. Soon enough Kieran had knelt down by my side and started rubbing my shoulder soothingly, not asking anything… though I knew he sensed that it was his twin that was in trouble. I could see the look in his eyes. It was that strange he look that he always got when he sensed that something was wrong with Delilah. She did it as well. It was some sort of twin telepathy thing that they had.

Billy and Sam were across from us, watching us intently, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Okay." I heard Jacob say nervously. He barely ever got nervous. I could feel his frame shaking just a little, though after many years of practice he was able to somewhat keep himself under control.

He hung up, and the shaking suddenly became worse. He threw the phone against the cabinet. It smashed into multiple pieces, plastic flying everywhere. All of us jumped at his reaction. I was crying softly, though I did my best to calm Jacob so that he would stop shaking. It was when I saw that single tear streaming down his cheek that I buried my face into his neck.

A few minutes later we heard a quick _whoosh!_ Papers shuffled on the table and the house seemed to shake for only a few seconds when Analeigh walked into view with an unconscious Delilah in her arms.

I jumped up from Jacob's arms and ran over to Delilah, crying even harder when I saw how badly she looked. There were bruises all over her body. She seemed even more pale than usual, and her broken leg was now wrapped in a cast. I placed my hand under her nose, and noticed how softly and almost silently she breathed. I kissed her head gently, and quickly ushered Analeigh to bring her into the guest room down the hall.

Analeigh set her down gently on top of the bed. I grabbed a couple of fleece blankets that lay against a chair and placed them over Delilah to keep her warm. For a few minutes I just stared at her, the way she was sprawled out on the bed. It wasn't normal. She was usually curled up in a ball, a hand under her head as she slept. I was used to seeing her sleep that way every night when I came in to kiss her on the cheek goodnight. I cried silently now. There was no use in having every one freak out over me. I glanced over at Analeigh who was crying as well. She crossed her arms over her chest as she started to make her way out of the room.

I touched her shoulder and she stopped in her place. We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. I didn't know what I was searching for beneath those lovely eyes of hers…I think it was reassurance, though I think she was looking for the same thing from me as well. I took Analeigh into my arms and hugged her. I didn't know what else to do…what I could say. Actually…I didn't think I could even speak. I had no words for what I had just seen. Who in their right mind could actually have the nerve to _do this_ to Delilah? _What did she ever do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

Analeigh started to speak as I let go. She sniffed as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"A human didn't do this to her. A vampire did. I could smell it as I came closer, though the scent was too hard to track. It disappeared too quickly. I had to take care of Delilah first."

Jake, Billy, Sam and I stared at her, hoping for any more information.

"Though this is all I know. She was at the café in town studying with a friend as she had told me she planned." She sniffed again, another tear streaming down her face. I wiped it away.

"I called her to tell her that it was getting late, and that she needed to get home. She told me she was on her way…and that was the last I heard from her. It had already been about an hour and a half when I finally started to worry. I started from the café and tracked her scent. This was staged. Someone did this on purpose…_This was a vampire that attacked her." _

**Arabell POV**

I waited patiently for Analeigh to transport back so that she could quickly take me to Forks. I didn't feel like sitting on a plane for so long. Soon enough, she transported back. Her appearance broke the long silence that surrounded me for too long…haunting me with its presence.

Her expression was blank as she sighed, reaching a hand out towards me.

"You ready?" She asked quietly.

I slowly stood up from the couch, and walked towards her. I took her hand in mine as we stood next to each other.

"Don't be nervous, just be calm and whatever you do…don't let go."

"Don't let go…" I whispered under my breath.

Before Analeigh used her gift to transport me to Forks, I smiled at Kayden and Ellen, who watched as we disappeared out of thin air.

Not even half a second passed by when I found myself on the floor of the living room in our house in La Push, right outside of Forks. As I kneeled up I saw my brother rushing over to help me up.

"I'm sorry about the rough landing." Analeigh replied quickly, getting up herself.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I reassured her.

I heard footsteps pitter patter against the wood floor, coming from the hallway. Mom came from around the corner, and scooped me up in a tight embrace as she cried into my shirt.

"Mom, it's okay. Everything will be okay. She's going to be alright."

Suddenly the vision of Kieran bent over in pain came into my mind. I glanced over to find Kieran leaning against the kitchen counter, his hands in his pockets, watching me closely.

I patted mom gently on the back as I let her go. Soon I saw Billy, Sam, dad, Quil and Jared enter the room, their eyes on Kieran and I as we looked at each other closely.

Something about Kieran was different. I couldn't quite make it out. It was great to know that he was okay…but I sensed a very different vibe from him than I usually did.

"I had a vision about you. You were…bent over in pain…and you had a photo in your hand…" My voice trailed off as I noticed the black box behind him that contained all of the photos of him and Ava.

"I found it while I was cleaning out the garage with dad. I promise you, I completely forgot about what was inside that box. Something told me to open it…" The last few words he spoke came out in a whisper.

"But I saw you in pain…and you're fine now…" I whispered to him curiously.

He didn't say anything more. I think he was waiting for me to put the pieces together.

"I don't know Kieran. I can't even think right now after everything that has happened. You need to clue me in."

I could see the hint of a smile on his face as he reached his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his as he led me out of the room and into the backyard. I gasped as I realized where all of this was going.

His fingers slipped through mine as he let go of my hand, disappearing into the trees. Soon enough, I saw the body of a tall, bronze-colored wolf step out from the trees. He trotted over to me, being cautious around me.

I couldn't believe it.

I realized how guilty I felt for leaving my family behind. I felt completely selfish for my actions. I wasn't there for Kieran when he phased. I wasn't there for my sister when she was attacked. Though there was nothing I could do about all of this now, I made a promise to myself that I would never leave my family on a selfish act ever again.

I also realized how much my siblings and I had changed since we started dreaming of our own desires and the places that we wanted to go…the people we wanted to be. I blamed this on how young and silly I was for dreaming up the things that could always happen later. I had forever to do everything I always wanted to do. I also blamed it on the fact that I always had been so impatient and eager to get out and venture on my own. I finally realized that now…family came first.

I threw my arms around Kieran's neck, my face buried in his soft fur. The warmth vibrated off of him like he was his own sun, making me feel all warm inside. I felt very grateful that my family was still alive, and that I had siblings like Kieran and Delilah in my life.

After hanging out with Kieran and hugging and crying with most of the family I was completely exhausted.

"I'll put some new sheets on your bed for you, sweetie." Mom said to me softly.

"You might as well help me set up my whole room. I'm moving back in." I said, smiling.

She beamed at me, her whole face lighting up as she threw her arms around me.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Arabell."

"There's just one more thing I have to do before I go to bed."

"Okay bells, I'll be upstairs."

I made my way down the hallway into the guest room where my sister slept. She looked very peaceful. I watched her chest rise and fall as I walked over to her side of the bed. I kneeled down, placed my hand on top of hers, and rested my head against my hands.

"I love you sis. I'm so glad that you're still in my life."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I already have the next chapter planned out so hopefully it will be up by Sunday ;)**

**And in case you guys were thinking this, this isn't just about Delilah...this whole story. In the end Arabell's, Kieran's, and Delilah's POV tie together, they are just sort of happening at different times. It's confusing to explain. I don't want to ruin anything, so you will figure out at the end ;)**

**Oh and you should listen to "Time After Time" by Quietdrive. **

**It kinda goes with Delilah and Embry I think ;)**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**~Brooke~**

**Delilah POV**

Waking up was, well…a little confusing. I couldn't remember anything that had happened to me in the past twenty-four hours. I was convinced that I was dead.

Now opening my eyes after so long and finding myself in a familiar place struck me as odd. _How the hell did I end up here?_

I wasn't sure if this was supposed to be Heaven or what, because I always pictured heaven to be more fantasy-like, what with the angels with their graceful looking wings sitting on the cotton clouds eating decadent fruit while playing the harp.

Nope…nothing like I was expecting.

I soon realized that this was the room that I had spent half of my childhood in. The walls were painted the same color as my eyes, the prettiest green you could find. The white wicker chair sat in the far left corner of my room, a pink fleece blanket slung over the top of it. I was lying on my black, wrought iron bed. I remembered the pattern the iron was bent into to make the flowers in the bed frame. Finally, I glanced over to my right to find that most of my things were stacked over by my closet on the floor.

_How odd…though very thoughtful someone remembered to take my things to heaven for me._

I glanced over to my left again and saw a tall glass of ice water. Just looking at this made my mouth water. All of a sudden I realized how thirsty I was…how dry my throat was…how much it hurt. I tried to lift my left hand to reach over and grab that glass of water, but I could barely lift it. Why was I so weak? I was desperate to have a drink. I would do anything to have a sip of water right now.

Once again I tried with all my strength, which was barely any by the way, to lift my hand and grab that glass. I could lift it up a little, though I noticed how shaky I was just trying.

I gave up, knowing that there was no possible way I could get that glass on my own. Seeing that I couldn't lift my own hand, I gave an attempt to see if I could even sit up. I couldn't, and it was absolutely painful.

A muffled sound came out of me at the pain of my aching body, and suddenly I heard the shuffling of someone coming down the hallway. These were quick footsteps, so I assumed that person heard me moan.

My door creaked as they opened the door just a crack, and from the chocolate brown eyes, russet skin, and dark hair I saw in the doorway, I quickly remembered him as my brother. A few memories were starting to make their way back to me, so when I saw him I gained a lot more realization…but not enough to convince me.

"Lilah," He whispered soothingly. "It's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I tried to speak, though I couldn't utter a single word. I just stared at him with wide eyes…watching his every move. I was hoping he would give me that glass of water.

He slowly made his way to my side of the bed, which was against the tall glass window. The floorboards creaked as he took each step, putting his hot hand on top of mine. His eyes bore into mine as we stared at each other for what felt like a couple of slow minutes. I was sure I could hear the ticking sound of a clock in my head.

_Wait a minute. If I'm in Heaven…then why would Kieran be here?_

I wasn't thinking far enough ahead, because the expression that took over the blank stare almost immediately on my face scared Kieran, making him slightly nervous.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting? I will go get Carlisle for you."

_Wait? Carlisle was in Heaven too?_

Kieran glanced back at me a few times as he made his way out of the room. He must have noticed the wide eyed look that now took place.

"It's okay. I will be right back, I promise."

He slowly closed the door until it was open just a bit, and I listened as his footsteps made their way back down the hall.

Not even thirty seconds later and Carlisle and Kieran were in my room. Not only did they come in, but Edward walked in as well, eyeing me curiously, one of his eyebrows was raised. He must have been reading my mind.

_Okay now this is really starting to freak me out. All four of us were in Heaven? How did they even get here? _

"You're not in Heaven Lilah. None of us are." Edward said softly.

Both Carlisle and Kieran raised their eyebrows at me.

Since this was the only way to communicate with them, I told Edward with my thoughts everything that had occurred to me in the past fifteen minutes. Carlisle and Kieran watched the two of us with questioning eyes. I heard Edward agree with an "I see…" As he turned to Carlisle and Kieran.

"She still thinks that she's in Heaven. She doesn't remember a single thing that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. She tells me that she can't speak, can't even lift a finger. Also she is terribly thirsty and has been staring at that glass of water for the past fifteen minutes."

Kieran chuckled. I wasn't sure what part of my explanation to Edward was amusing to him, because I didn't think any of this was funny at all.

"Hold on Lilah. I'll get you some water."

As Kieran lifted the cool glass of water to me, I placed my lips on the straw and sucked up the most wonderful glass of water I think I ever had. I know that would sound kind of weird, but hey, I don't think I ever thought I would want water this bad. I took too many things for granted. Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

Carlisle checked me out, predicting my healing process and the rate at which I was going.

"I'm sorry Lilah. This might not sound so great, but you're going to have to get used to being in here often."

This wasn't really a big surprise to me. I had already predicted this after attempting to lift myself up on my own.

_So…if you say that I really am not in Heaven…and none of you are either…then where is everyone else?_

"She wants to know where everyone else is." Edward translated for me.

"Are you going to be okay with a couple of people in the room, or will that be too much for you?" Carlisle asked.

"She says it will be fine, that she wants to see everyone else."

"Okay. I'll bring in a few at a time then."

Carlisle left the room to retrieve the others, while Kieran left to go refill my glass of water. For a moment it was just Edward and I. I assumed he was going to stay to be my translator. I wasn't sure why, but I smiled. I hadn't seen him in such a long time. If he was here, did anyone else come here as well?

"Everyone is here." He said with a smile.

The thought of all of us being together again made me smile again, though for what reason I wasn't too sure.

That thought led to the next question.

Why was I lying here, in my home in La Push, beat up, bruised and aching, and I couldn't even remember a thing?

This was when Edward moved away from the wall across from me. I supposed he was trying to give me space, though now he sat at the edge of my bed, slowly sitting down as he kept his gaze on me the whole time. His expression puzzled me, as well as worried me a little bit. He seemed as if he was trying to find the right words…like this was so bad that he was trying to find the easiest way to put those words into a single sentence.

"Lilah, you were attacked. This is why you are here. This is why you are in the condition you're in now."

As he said those words, the rest of my memory started flooding back to my mind.

_Walking to the subway…taking a shortcut through an alley…the feeling of someone following me. The way they pounced onto the car and banged on it like a wild animal…their incredible force weighing me down…the pain rushing through my leg as they crushed it with their own bare hands…the numbing feeling searing through my body as my own, sweet blood drained from the stab in my leg…_

_The blurry images of Analeigh as she found me. Kayden, Ellen, Anabell, mother…everything._

I shut my eyes tight and let out a small whimper, as if I could feel the pain all over again.

Edward was quickly alarmed at my response, though before he could do anything my sister ran by my side and gently placed her arms around me, doing her best to reassure me and the nightmare that was replaying over and over in my head.

Soon I was crying. I could feel the tears as they streaked down my face, my frame shaking uncontrollably. I could hear the voices of my mother and father as they came in, surrounding me and whispering to the others.

"Lilah, please. You're going to be okay now. No one will ever hurt you again. I'm not going to leave your side unless you tell me to." I heard my mother say calmly. She was lying next to me on the bed, and wrapped her arms around me as well.

It wasn't until I saw his face that I immediately stopped crying. He stood in the doorway, his light brown eyes intense as he studied me. It was the way he watched me that brought me to silence.

Everyone watched us carefully, noticing the way we looked at each other. It looked like he was trying to convince himself of something…like he was fighting with his own thoughts.

"Umm…Embry…I think she wants you to come closer." My sister whispered under her breath as she stared at me.

My sister moved away as Embry made his way to my side, and just like everyone else he did his best to be slow and gentle. He took my hand in his and wrapped my fingers around his. I could feel the warmth of his hot skin run through my body the moment he touched me, and soon…I felt better.

I didn't want to take my eyes away from his. I couldn't keep myself from looking away from those mesmerizing brown eyes, the way they bore right through mine like he knew exactly what I wanted and needed.

It was never like this with him. There was something different about him. I wasn't sure if it was the way he stood there, the intensity of his eyes, how much warmer he felt to me, or the way he held my hand like it was the most sacred thing he had ever held…I had new feelings for him…

Ones that I would never be able to get rid of.

Embry had brought up all of these new feelings inside of me.

It was then that I knew that he wasn't going to leave my side.

His eyes told me that much.

**Embry POV**

It hurt to see how much pain she was in. I wanted badly to find her attacker and rip him to shreds. As soon as I started to shake I brought myself under control, wincing at the thought.

She instantly stopped crying as soon as her eyes met mine. I could have sworn that the way we looked at each other…I almost thought that I had imprinted on her.

Though I didn't get that feeling of euphoria…like I just dropped from the center of the Earth and was completely short of breath.

We just stared at each other for a long time. It wasn't until she closed her eyes for a few seconds…smiling. I had heard a few minutes before I entered that she couldn't say a word, though I would do anything to hear her laugh again. I wanted to hear how good of a day she had, what she had been up to the past few weeks…though I knew for a long time that this wasn't going to be like that. I promised myself that I would always be here to comfort her, take care of her…and it was final when I saw the way she looked me in the eyes.

She needed me the most.

Soon though, I let go so that others could have their time with her, though when I left the room I could still feel her eyes on my back.

Kieran was right behind me as I made my way onto the back porch. It was pouring again, the clouds gray and dreary.

"Embry…you didn't…"

"No…I didn't…imprint." It hurt to say that one word. Imprint. Like if I didn't soon enough then I would die alone. I didn't want to give up on her. I wouldn't allow myself to.

We were both silent for awhile longer until Kieran spoke again.

"You two were meant for each other. I could see it in your eyes. I could see it in hers, too."

I turned around, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I know."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, you're going to start getting little hints here and there ;)**

**I don't want to say too much. I might confuse you.**

**I guess that's just how this crazy brain of mine works XD Enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~  
**

**Arabell POV**

In the few days that passed I spent most of my time sitting next to Delilah on her bed, reading books, drawing, or watching movies together on the small flat screen on the wall across from her bed. Though she had been able to somewhat speak again, she rarely ever did. Only if she was asked a question she would answer with a simple Yes or No. She never tried to bring up conversation or even give anyone a simple sentence, only when she was asked if she needed anything would she speak…but very quietly.

The night before Thanksgiving I was struggling to fall asleep. I glanced over at my alarm clock which read 2:34 A.M. I had now been lying in bed awake and restless for four hours. Usually once my head hit the pillow, I was out until morning. Tonight though, something was bothering me…some kind of notion that I needed to know…a hint at something, though I wasn't sure what exactly it was. It all started with a vision, well…something close to a vision I guess you could say, because all I could see were flashes of light and the feeling of being whipped through the air like I was running at lightning speed.

I had this vision over two hours ago. I had the second vision that night only just thirty minutes ago. Quite frankly, this was freaking me out because I never had visions this frequently. I tried to figure out what the flashing lights could mean. They looked to me like the flashing white lights you might see in a in a club, maybe. Or maybe some kind of light from a flashlight that say someone was swirling around on the dark walls of a room. When I couldn't think of anything else that could explain the white flashing light, I moved on to the light feeling of what I thought was someone moving at a very fast pace. It may have been one of those fancy sports cars that go up to 150 miles per hour, though I would have thought that I would hear the engine purring louder as the speed picked up. What if it were a human? _Wait…If it were a person…_ I thought, _it would_ _have had to have been a vampire, because no human could run_ _at that pace._

Once I realized that I would never fall asleep now, after all of these thoughts had been racking my brain for the past hour, I decided maybe getting up and moving around would at least help me become a little sleepy. I threw on a gray fleece sweater and a long pair of plaid flannel pants and was on my way downstairs when I noticed most of the lights starting from the hallway leading into the kitchen were on and the smell of something sweet filled my nose. Then the warmth coming from the stove surrounded me as I got closer. I noticed mom by the stove, heating up some milk, adding a bit of honey and cinnamon. This was what she would always make for me and my siblings when we were younger. I remembered that every time I had a nightmare, she would soothe me to sleep and make me a wonderful cup of this warm, sweet milk to help me fall back asleep to peaceful dreams.

She turned as she heard the shuffle of my footsteps, as if she were expecting it to be me.

"Couldn't fall asleep?" I said quietly.

She sighed, tired from the whole day of preparing some of the dishes for Thanksgiving tomorrow as well as dinner for the pack last night.

"Yeah…I guess. I mean, I'm just kind of restless, you know? I also have this…this hunch."

"What do you mean?" I ask her. I decided to wait until she told me what she was thinking to tell her about my visions.

"I have this hunch like I should know something…like the answer is right in front of me, but I can't see it…"

We sat there in silence for a few moments until the milk started to steam from boiling too long. I watched her take a ladle and pour the steaming milk into a mug. She made one for me and then for herself before we took our place again leaning against the counters.

_Should I tell her what I saw…or would that only worry her more? _

After long, silent minutes of fighting with myself over the best way to go about this, I decided against telling her until I could hopefully figure out the visions I was having. I wasn't even going to tell her I had a hunch about something, too, because I was sure that would set her off track too. I knew my mother was strong, it was just the fact that when she got a gut feeling, she always went along with it until she figured out whatever she was searching for…her answer.

"How is it?" Her soft, melodic voice whispered to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It tastes just as good to me as when I was younger." I whispered back, smiling.

She returned the smile before kissing me on the cheek, then making her way around the hallway to her room.

"Try and get some sleep, Bells." She stopped at the corner and whispered to me before returning to her room.

I just kept smiling at her and slowly sipped my milk until the last of it was gone.

"Arabell?"

The familiar voice that I knew all too well whispered into my ear, trying to wake me from my slumber, like a prince awakening their princess, though I felt far from being a princess. I knew it was Adrian once I smelled his fresh, minty breath as he kissed my forehead. Anything fresh and minty always made me think of the Alps and fresh snow on the mountains surrounded by a vast amount of evergreen trees.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He whispered into my ear again.

I stirred, taking the pillow that lay next to me on the soft, leather couch and slamming it against his head.

"Oh! So you don't mind if I eat your serving of breakfast along with mine?" His whispered mockingly.

That was when my stomach grumbled. I hadn't been that hungry the previous night, though now the hunger was now speaking to me in low grumbles in my stomach.

I opened my eyes and remembered falling asleep on the couch after reading through some magazines.

When I didn't reply back to him he sighed, and easily lifted me from the couch and carried me to the kitchen table.

"It's not much. Your mom wanted us to save room for dinner." He said to me. It was the first time since I had been back that he had said this much to me. I suddenly felt horrible for not inviting him over or at least giving him a call.

"Adrian, I-"

He seemed to know what I was about to say, because he placed his hand on top of mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I know you've had a lot on your hands lately."

And with that he stole a quick kiss from me and started on his plate of eggs and bacon.

_Well…that was easy._

Sitting at the table with Adrian and I were dad, Sam, Embry, Quil and Paul. Emily, Rachel, Bella and mom were in the kitchen cleaning up and starting on more food for dinner that night when I heard a shuffle of feet and a loud _thunk!_ hitting the floor every three seconds.

Around the corner came Delilah with Kieran close by her side. She was propped up with crutches under her arms. Her broken leg was wrapped in a cast, and the cut that stretched over the top of her forehead was starting to noticeably fade. Though barely visible, I could see the faint, purple rings under her eyes. Her green eyes seemed darker than usual to me. That was always the first thing I noticed when I looked at her face.

"Delilah! You shouldn't be out of bed!" My mother panicked, running over to her immediately. Delilah almost fell backwards at mom's sudden movement, though Kieran supported her before she could go anywhere.

"Oh! I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetie." Mom said softly, and with that she kissed Lilah on the cheek.

We all kind of just stared at each other, waiting for someone else to say something.

"Umm…Lilah told me that she wanted to try walking around…getting out of her room for a bit, if you don't mind of course." Kieran said to Mom.

"Well…if you feel strong enough Lilah…then sure, just don't be afraid to ask us to help you around." Mom said reassuringly.

And with that Delilah nodded before glancing in my direction, more so at Embry I guessed, before Kieran led her to the living room to where Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were lounging and watching TV.

Almost suddenly another vision whipped me away and once again I saw the same flashing light as I saw last night, though this time I could see that it was someone running under a bunch of streetlights about a few yards apart of each other in an abandoned part of a town. This also explained the lightning speed I felt in the previous visions. It was pitch dark out which explained why the streetlights were on, and the last detail of the vision that I noticed was an old, beat up car that sat by an apartment complex that was covered in moss and ashy-looking bricks, almost like the place had once caught on fire and was now abandoned.

I was sucked out of the vision and for a few moments, out of breath.

I glanced around, trying to bring the short, spasms of breath back to normal. Only the guys at the table noticed. I took a quick peek at the kitchen to see that mom and the other girls had their backs turned and were talking quietly amongst themselves while making more food.

None of the guys said anything, though they knew something was up. They wanted to know what I saw. _But what did I see? _It was just a bunch of streetlights and an abandoned car and building in a place that I don't even know if it exists.

I was starting to think that this wasn't really a vision…but a conception of something…

That already happened.

**Kieran POV**

Delilah seemed to be able to confide in me and only me. For what reason, I wasn't absolutely sure. I guessed it was just another one of those twin bonding things that we shared.

"Don't worry about me." She said her voice cracking a bit. "I'll be fine for now. Go do something for yourself. You've been tending to me most of the morning."

"Are you sure?" I asked again. She nodded her head yes, and with that I patted her hand and decided a walk down to First Beach would give me a clear mindset and some time to get out of the house for a bit.

Taking the trail from the house to the beach, I noticed that from looking at her frame and the long dark hair that it was Arabell, lounging against a washed out log that was only a few feet from the water. She didn't turn her head as I came closer, obviously focused on something else.

"Hey."

"Hi Kieran."

Those were the only words we exchanged for a few moments while we both stared out at the water as the waves rolled in and quickly washed back out again, leaving debris of sticks and sea grass here and there.

"Kieran?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to tell me what you think…okay?"

"Um…okay?" I was starting to wonder what was going through her head.

"I think…I'm having…visions of the past." She said, still looking out at the water.

"What do you mean? Does this…maybe have something to do with what happened to Delilah?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

I shifted myself so that I was looking at the side of Arabell's face instead of sitting next to her.

"I can't figure out why I'm seeing what I'm seeing…it just doesn't make any sense…and this place that I'm seeing…I've never seen it before, okay? I know Forks inside and out, and what I'm seeing pertains to nothing that I know of or any of the places that I have been to. I mean, what could an old apartment complex and an abandoned car have anything to do with…Forks or La Push even?"

"Huh? Neither Forks nor La Push have any apartment buildings…or abandoned ones for that matter."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Also, when I see the visions…it feels as if I'm in someone else's body…not my own. It's never been that way before. Usually the vision is something that happens to me or I am just an onlooker into the vision of an event that is happening to someone else."

I wasn't sure what to say. Yes or no. I would have to be her to understand completely.

"I'm sorry Kier. I'm dumping all of these thoughts onto you. I shouldn't be doing that. Oh why do I see all these-"

"No worries, Arabell. It's a good thing you're telling me these things…though I don't have the slightest idea of why you are having these visions."

"And mom even told me last night that she had a hunch about something…like there was something she needed to know that was in plain sight but she couldn't see it."

"Oh."

"Wait…so you were the one moving around last night?"

"Yes…I mean, it was most likely me. Why? Was I loud?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem."

Another long pause came.

"Were you making that warm milk that mom always used to make us?"

"Nope, that was mom. She was already down in the kitchen when I came down."

"Oh…I could smell it all the way upstairs."

She giggled at that comment. It was nice to lighten the mood. After being so uptight and tense the past few days, getting out of the house seemed to release all of that nervous energy. I could feel that energy around her too. She seemed to feel the same relief that I did.

"How are you and Adrian?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation casual.

She turned to look at me and cocked her head to the side, smiling.

"We're doing pretty good. Taking everything one day at a time I guess…at least that's what it feels like."

I nodded, smiling back at her before looking out at the water again.

"Kieran?"

I glanced back at her.

"How are you doing?" She said with a concerned look on her face.

I knew she meant the whole phasing situation and my incident in the garage after finding those pictures.

It took me a minute or two to figure out how I felt at that moment. I wanted to find the right words for it.

"I feel okay…content even. That feels like the right word."

And that was how I felt. I was relieved that all of the built up pressure I was having the past few weeks was finally gone once I phased, as well as knowing that for now…everyone was going to be okay.

Arabell scooted over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Good." She said light-heartedly.

**Delilah POV**

It seemed odd to me how I couldn't reach Ben. I had called him only a few times in the past few days, I even called Analeigh to ask her if he ever checked in with her or stopped by, though she told me she had not heard from him at all. I even wondered if he knew what had happened to me. I quickly scratched that idea of my list. He would have noticed by now that I'm even in England anymore, let alone the same freaking continent.

_Now someone rational enough would have the sense to call or ask where I was…wouldn't they?_

Not only was this bugging me…but the fact that I have developed more feelings for Embry made me feel different about Ben. The feelings I had for Ben were almost immediately overshadowed by the ones I felt for Embry the moment I looked in his eyes. I knew though that we didn't imprint on each other, though it _almost_ felt like it was going to happen then. I didn't even feel bad about it…and the fact that I didn't even feel bad about _that_ made me feel even more bad…if that even makes any sense.

Of course, like any girl I felt pissed that he hadn't even bothered to call or even text me.

_Ugh, now I feel like I'm being bitchy about this._

I finally gave up two days ago trying to reach him.

_If he wanted to talk to me, he could easily call me or ask Analeigh to reach me._

On the other hand...I don't think I really cared what Ben thought anymore. I felt like I still needed to at least talk to him, though I also felt like things were suddenly different between us._  
_

That afternoon I took a quick nap before dinner. I was whisked away into another one of my fantasy-like dreams.

_I saw Elizabeth and Sarah again. It was just like our other meetings we had with each other, the same field that had the tall grass and pretty wild flowers for miles on end. This time though, everything was dead, and Elizabeth, Sarah and I stood a few feet away from each other forming a triangle within where we stood. They glanced at each other, then at me._

"_Stay away from him." Sarah whispered discreetly. _

"_He's not good for you." Elizabeth whispered as well._

"_What do you mean? I don't understand!" I asked nervously._

_Before I could get any answers a huge storm swept us away and I was swept towards a tree. Once I knocked my head against it…_

I woke up and gasped, my head pounding.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry that this had to be on hiatus for a few weeks. BOTH of the computers in my house were acting up and trying to write was pretty hard. I also have school, I hope you understand :/ **

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter :) I am very grateful and excited for reviews on this chapter, so please review!**

**~Brooke~  
**

**Arabell POV**

None of this made any sense. I had already had not one, not two, but three visions in the past two hours. They were starting to come faster, more and more rapidly, until I was left breathless and on my knees.

I felt horrible for trying to hide from everyone on Thanksgiving, because this was a holiday spent with family…a time when you get together and bond and eat good food while laughing at the memories you had of each other as kids. As much as I wanted that right now, I needed to figure out what was going on in my head at the moment. It was already hard enough to try to have a minute to catch my breath without someone noticing.

Most of the family was in the living room, including Delilah, gathered around each other talking, having their beer or a small glass of wine, enjoying each other's company and reminiscing about the good times they've had with each other. I could hear dad and Grandpa Billy talking about me as I leaned against the wall in the kitchen.

"She's grown so much. Every time I see a photo of Sarah I automatically think of Arabell. They look so much alike…right down to those eyes." I heard Billy whisper to dad.

"Yes…" I heard dad whisper, the words fading off into the distance as quickly as they came.

"What's wrong son?"

"It's just…she looks very worried lately…very quiet. That's not how she usually is."

I thought I had fooled them into thinking that everything was fine with me. But I wasn't even sure if I could believe that myself anymore. Nothing had been fine for awhile. No one has been just fine in this family for awhile. I felt completely helpless sometimes, and this was just one of those times.

That was when I started to feel dizzy again, the vision wrapping around me and pulling me under before I could get my thoughts together. I hurried quickly down the hallway and outside onto the back porch. My legs started to weaken, and I grabbed the railing for support. Sliding down to my knees, I gave in to the ghastly, dark picture that soon enveloped my mind.

_It was the vampire again, running under the streetlamps of a deserted part of the town, the vampire made an abrupt turn and zipped through a darkened cobblestone alley until they reached the same, abandoned apartment complex I had already seen three other times that day. The more I saw the visions, the more I noticed, and here I finally noticed the broken glass crushed into tiny, dirty crystals lying everywhere. Many of the windows were boarded up, abandoned cars were rusted, and little mice scurried around and into the small cracks and crevices of the old building. _

_The vampire I had tried to focus on as closely as possible, though the only direct observation I could make was that it was a male, though I could only tell by his dark silhouette. He slowed to a stop, taking very quick paced steps towards a girl who had just appeared from around a corner into the alley. _

_Oh no…no please! I don't want to see this. _

_I knew from the silhouette of her frame and the way she walked that it was my sister._

_Stop please. I can't watch this any longer!_

_His pacing started to pick up. As he got closer he jumped onto the wall of the building and shuffled about, making my sister stop and look scared and alarmed. _

_I struggled to break free of the vision, though as much as I hated seeing my sister so afraid, I had to know who this was that had caused her so much pain. _

_As soon as I saw my sister being slammed against the dirty wall I had snapped out of it. _

I came back to my senses. I had one incredible headache, and I couldn't even think straight. It took me a few minutes until I could feel my toes again, and with as much strength as I could muster, I pulled myself up against the railing, though as soon as I got up I fell back down.

I leaned my head back against the wood railing and closed my eyes, the only sounds I could hear were the sounds of animals scurrying for cover as the rain came down in round, hard pellets. If I could just stay here and fall into a deep sleep for days I would do just that. All of these vision had pretty much sucked the life right out of me.

I would do anything to just think of nothing at all.

"_You didn't kill her."_

_It was a rhetorical question of course…one that would of course question the dumbfounded look that was obviously plastered upon my face, though as soon as I heard this I felt my expression change into one of anger. _

"_Master," I said through clenched teeth. "I did everything I could think of that would leave someone like her battered and on the verge of death. I was positive that she would die within a few minutes!"_

"_Well, you left a little too early to make sure, now don't you think?" _

_Another rhetorical question. He was trying to make me look like an idiot in front of the other leaders of our secret coven, and of course it was working. I could see it in their eyes…the tight line of their lips. They were ashamed of me. I couldn't complete the task that they had poured their years into planning. They wanted her dead. They wanted all of them dead. They had known that killing her would surely start a war between us…and them. _

_Two of the coven's other followers, vampires who had a higher rank than I did in this little secret society of theirs, took me by my arms and pushed me down to the floor. I could hear my hard marble skin crack across my cheek all the way up to my forehead. _

"_Now listen to me boy! Do you know how long we have waited for this moment? To see their horrific cries and screams as her lifeless body was to be discovered? We need them to want to fight us, only to discover that they are no match for us. These little petty group meetings they hold every month are not what our existence is all about. There should be only one coven holding the power of our kind, and not having it shared upon multiple covens, as it already has been. The destruction of the Volturi has brought me to come to a greater level of action, for when this plan was sprung into action, you were supposed to follow through. You have failed me. You are a great disappointment. For a long time I really did believe that you could be a leader amongst the three of us who rule this coven. Now you two, get on with it. Give him his punishment!"_

_They were going to tear my head off. I knew it. I never wanted to disappoint my master, to prove myself a disgrace to this coven. I wanted to finish what I had only just started. _

"_Wait! Give me a second chance! I promise I will make sure she is dead this time! Please! I will kill all three of them if that's what it takes to make you proud master!" _

_He held up his hand to stop the two men from bringing me to my punishment that many thought that I surely deserved. He stepped up from his seat at his throne and took the few steps down to where I was kneeling down on the floor. _

"_This is your last chance. Complete the task, brother…or I shall take care of you myself."_

**Kieran POV**

"Arabell!"

I found her sprawled about against the railing of the porch, completely out of it, soaking wet and very pale.

I knelt down next to her, holding her face in my hands, wiping away the wet strands of her hair that had held their place against her face. There were purple rings under her eyes. She was very cold, though I could feel her heartbeat, somewhat steady. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she would be okay once she was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and had enough sleep.

I carefully picked her up and held her against my warm chest and carried her inside, where everyone immediately ran up to me.

The look on my mother's face…

She ran up to me faster than I could blink, pushing everyone out of the way. She brushed her hand against her cheek, her forehead. Noticing how pale she was, she quickly ushered me upstairs to Arabell's room. Right before I turned to leave, I saw the terror-stricken expression flood across my twin's face.

Whatever had been happening in the past week…I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

**Delilah POV**

We were all mostly quietly at dinner, though I knew many of us were pretending that we were too busy eating to talk. Kieran and Adrian were the only ones that weren't at the table. They wanted to stay upstairs with Arabell and keep a close eye on her. I wanted to as well, though getting upstairs would have been quite a challenge, so I was going to try later.

As much as I liked the quiet a lot of the time, I didn't like it now. I could almost smell the fear hanging in the air all around me.

"Someone…anyone…please just say something."

Those were the first words I had said to anyone other than Kieran all day. They were shocked to hear my voice ring out and catch them, their forks hanging in mid-air.

"I…" I stuttered, not liking how many faces were staring right at me.

"I…I'm sorry…I need to just go and take a breather…if you don't mind."

I stood up and grabbed my crutches, making my way towards the hallway. I could hear whispering at the table, and once they knew where I wanted to go, I could hear…no I could smell Embry as his lovely scent enveloped me, coming up right behind me at my place in front of the stairs.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." He whispered in my ear. I could feel a slight shiver run down my spine as he unexpectedly picked me up and cradled me against his chest. He leaned my crutches against the wall and carried me up the stairs to Arabell's room.

As quietly as we could, we entered the room, where Arabell lay buried under multiple blankets, still fast asleep, her hair still a little damp. Adrian was right next to her by the edge of her bed, his fingers running over her cheek, her jaw bone, her hair. Kieran never turned from his place at the window to acknowledge our presence. His shoulders only heaved slightly as he sighed.

Embry placed me in the big red arm chair in the corner of the room, taking the spare quilt that was lying against the back of it and spreading it across my body.

I only smiled at him. I didn't know what else to do…to say. I never knew what to say anymore.

The four of us took our places in that room and waited for…well…what _were_ we waiting for? I could tell that Arabell was under a lot of stress lately, trying to keep me company and entertained, as well as spending time with Adrian and the rest of the family…as well as so much more. I just wanted her to sleep and get some rest.

I didn't exactly know what happened earlier, but I don't think that this just happened to be a random sickness that had come over her.

"Kieran…has she told you anything lately?"

He turned and looked at me closely, acknowledging me for the first time. He didn't exactly know what I meant, for he raised his eyebrows and gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Lilah?"

"Well…has she been…having any visions? Anything out of the ordinary? She was acting strange earlier. I think I caught a glimpse of her as soon as she had a vision or something."

He was quiet for a moment. He walked over leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. She told me she had been having more visions than usual lately."

Adrian jerked his head towards us, an angry expression on his face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered, though I could hear the urgency in his tone.

"Because she told me earlier down at the beach. She didn't want to worry anyone…especially my mother." He snapped back at Adrian in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean about her not wanting to worry anyone?" I asked.

He looked back at me, a pained look swept across his face. He ran his hands through his hair, something he did whenever he became frustrated.

"She said that…she thinks that she's having visions of the past instead of the future…only since recently."

"Of what?" Embry chimed in.

"Of an old, abandoned apartment complex and beat-up, rusted cars."

The way he described her visions sounded very familiar. Not in a good way though. The memories flooded back again…threatening to break the barriers that I had worked so hard on keeping out.

"Kieran…this is all my fault."

"No!" All of them whispered in hushed tones.

"Kieran! She is…she's having visions of the night I was…attacked."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, sorry about that. I've been having writer's block -_-**

**Though in this chapter you FINALLY figure out who Delilah's attacker is! There will be another twist in the story coming up in maybe the next chapter or the one after that. It depends because I need to figure out how I am going to write the next chapter. **

**I will get it out as soon as I can ;) **

**~Brooke~**

**Arabell POV**

I couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours when I woke up. Everything was kind of hazy and completely indistinguishable. I opened my eyes to a room full of darkness…and people.

Adrian sat right next to me, his head leaning against my headboard, dozing off and breathing softly. If you didn't listen close enough you could have guessed that he wasn't even alive, but he was, and for a few moments I studied the way his shoulders would rise and fall with every steady breath that he took. I turned my head to the corner of the room where I found Delilah sleeping soundly in Embry's arms. She looked very much at peace, more than I had ever seen her look in days. For a slight moment I saw her mouth twitch into a smile, but it left as soon as it appeared. She was probably dreaming sweet dreams. I was thankful for that. Embry was awake though, and watched my every move with curious eyes. He gave me a soft smile, watching me as I pushed myself up against the headboard quietly as to not wake up Adrian.

"Arabell…How are you feeling?"

Kieran walked over from the opposite side of my room where the window was. I didn't notice until then that he was in here as well. There were dark circles under his eyes, noting that he had stayed up most of the night with me under his watch. His hair was disheveled and he looked somewhat at ease, the way he moved slowly towards my side of the bed with his hands in his pockets.

I didn't exactly know how to answer that question. I felt a little more relaxed than I had in the past couple of days, what with the countless amount of visions and the great stress they had caused me trying to decipher what exactly they meant. I knew I couldn't lie to Kieran, because he would be able to tell. He could _feel _those kinds of things. It was just a special ability that he had. There was only one word that could describe what I felt at that moment.

"_Different_."

And that was how I felt, in a good way. My head didn't hurt anymore. I felt pure…strong. So when I immediately sat up and jumped out of bed I sure as hell scared the crap out of Kieran. My memory was starting to come back to me. Recently, every time I had a vision, I would draw what I saw on pieces of paper, and stick it up on the corkboard that hung over my desk, illuminated by the faint light of the desk lamp. I walked over to the wall full of the detailed, graphite drawings and crossed my arms, studying each drawing and doing my best to put the pieces together. I could hear faint footsteps behind me, and I could smell the scent on her skin that I recognized as warm vanilla sugar as she walked up next to me and looked at the drawings that covered part of the wall.

"You are having visions of me…in London…when I was attacked." She whispered. "I recognize that building. It was the old abandoned apartment building that I walked by when I was being followed." She said softly, pointing to one of the larger drawings.

I had already known that these visions were about Delilah, and that they were definitely something that had happened in the past. The only element that was missing was her attacker. Who was it? Did they know that she was still alive? And if they did…_would they come back for her_?

I could feel the shivers run down my spine. I squeezed my eyes shut, closing out the fear that I didn't want to live through in that moment.

"Delilah, was there anybody that had a…sort of hatred towards you when you were in London?"

She turned to face me, though her eyes looked far away off into the distance. She thought for a moment. Soon she averted her eyes towards me.

"No. I never had any problems with anyone."

"No one at all? Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes."

This made no sense at all. What vampire would hunt down an innocent girl like Delilah and abuse her the way they did?

Wait! _Vampires! _

"Lilah, this was a vampire that attacked you. There is no doubt in my mind about this. What I need to know is all of the vampires that you have been associating yourself with for the few months that you were over there in the UK."

She sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. I made her sit down at the desk and gave her a notepad and a pencil to work with. In about ten minutes she had written down about twenty five names of the vampires she had seen and talked to. Over more than half of them were females, as I had guessed by some of the names. She put down her pencil and turned to me for the next set of directions.

"Arabell?" She whispered so quiet that I could barely hear her.

"Yes?"

"I see what you are making me do. It…it was a male vampire that attacked me." She said softly, though there was a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Um…okay. How about you cross out all of the female names and leave all the male names there?"

She nodded and went back to the notepad. Now instead of twenty five names, there were only seven.

"Okay, now that we have that, I want you to tell me who each male is and how you know them."

"Well Jeff, Xander and Darius are all vampires that worked with Analeigh. They also were not in the UK at the time that I was attacked. They left about a month after I arrived to stay with a coven in South America for a year."

I felt about ninety nine percent positive that it couldn't have been any of them, so I told her to cross them off the list. Now there were only four left.

"Well these three were gone as well." She pointed out the names of an Adam, Raylan, and Preston.

There was only one name left on the list that wasn't crossed out.

Delilah gasped as we both stared right down at the name that rang in our heads.

_Ben._

**Delilah POV**

I wanted to throw up. I couldn't believe that he could have been the one to hurt me. He never seemed like that kind of person, but _you can never fully trust a person anymore, can you?_

It was absolutely mind boggling, but it made complete sense. He had not called me even once since my attack, or emailed or asked Analeigh how I was. He didn't even contact me to ask about showing up for Thanksgiving.

Not only was it these facts that made everything suddenly so very clear, but it was also the fact that I finally realized what true feelings someone could have for another person. The way Ben would look at me compared to the way Embry always looked at me was vastly different. All the images of Ben popped into my mind, one by one like a catalog of memories. I couldn't believe how foolish I was to not be able to see through that mask of what I had _thought_ was a seemingly wholesome and gracious person. Instead, all I could think of now was how much of a disgusting and repulsive person he was. The feelings I had for Ben were all just a big fat waste of my time. _Ben_ was just a waste of my time altogether.

He had set out to _kill_ me. That was his purpose…his mission. The way he had left me to die surely told me that he wanted me dead. Did he think I was dead?

No. He didn't.

Why? It was because I had constantly been trying to reach him. He knew I was alive…for sure.

_I felt so stupid now_! I just put myself at risk again as well as the rest of my family.

A soft whimper came out of me. Embry was behind me in an instant, as well as Arabell and Kieran.

_How was I going to protect us?_

**Kieran POV**

"He's coming for me." She whimpered softly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ben. He knows I'm alive. He knows that he didn't leave me completely stone cold out there in that alley!"

"How does he know that?" Arabell demanded.

"Well because I've been trying to reach him constantly. He would never answer his phone or my emails."

It was almost as if the blood in my veins suddenly ran cold, then turned into a raging fire. I could feel my muscles tensing up until my whole frame was shaking. I bit my tongue and did my best to fight back the fire that wanted to change me into the wolf with the bronze-colored fur. Adrian and Embry held me away from the girls, both awe-struck and scared at the same time, for they had never, ever seen me act this way. Soon, I was able to control myself, taking deep breaths. I thought about the things and the people that made me happy. This calmed me a little. Finally I was able to open my eyes and look Delilah and Arabell in the eyes.

I walked over and kneeled down in front of Delilah. She didn't look scared anymore, or fearful, or even sad. It was a look of sheer determination on her lovely face…something I had never seen on her before. I could feel the energy coming out of her too, like she was ready to hunt this _disgusting monster_ down. Now this scared me a little, because this wasn't the Delilah I knew.

I would make sure he would never be able to put his hands on her again…

_Or anyone else. _


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have to be honest with you guys. I have had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block these past couple of weeks. I didn't want to post anything that I didn't think was finished, so that was another reason it took so long to update. **

**I also have been having a hard time with the past few chapters. It's been hard to find inspiration, but I think I finally found it. **

**So here you go :) ALSO! If you have a DEVIANTART account PLEASE add me to your Watch list. I post on there a lot and would love more watchers! Mostly photography and some sketches. PLEASE GO TO MY FANFICTION PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE LINK TO TAKE YOU THERE ;)**

**Please review and enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~**

**Delilah POV**

Arabell, Kieran and I did our best to act normal around everyone else…that is our parents and Billy. Embry and Adrian promised that they would do their best not to think about what we had figured out about Ben around the other wolves. I wasn't too positive that the secret would be kept for long, but three days had already passed by and I was starting to feel more confident with each passing day…though each passing day meant one day closer to possibly being cornered and beaten to the bone…permanently.

Why would Ben want me? Out of all people. Wait, I need to state this correctly. Why would Ben want me? Out of all the hybrid vampires in this world? Was it because I was a hybrid? Was I just the first target, only to be defeated with new targets pointing right at my siblings and so many other hybrids I know? There were just too many questions swirling around in my head. I sat at my place on the edge of my bed. Staring out the window into the never-ending amount of pouring rain, I digested each thought carefully, thinking logically and practically. Twenty minutes passed by and I still sat there…watching the rain fall. Twenty more minutes passed by, and I gave up. My head was pounding.

"Stupid migranes." I muttered under my breath. Since my attack I had been getting horrible, throbbing headaches that always left me in a grumpy mood.

I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. Looking over, I saw the necklace that my father had given me when I was about four years old. It hung from a silver chain on a small hook on my jewelry chest. The lovely heart-shaped citrine birthstone that hung from the chain caught just a glimpse of the sun, enough to give off a bright glimmer. For me…it was a bright glimmer of _hope_.

I moved slowly off the bed and grabbed a crutch to support me. Making my way over to the chest, I took the necklace in my hand, letting it dangle freely in the last of the light that was left. I felt a tear stream down my face, thinking of the good memories…the happy days…the laughter, love, silliness…all of the things that could be taken from me with the snap of the fingers. Though, was this happiness already taken from me? How long had it been since I had been able to give someone a genuine smile? Or have a pleasant conversation about something other than how much pain I am feeling today? Not only was this my happiness that I was questioning…but everyone else as well. If I could right now, I would run right out my bedroom door and hug everyone in this entire house. If I could right now, I would take Arabell with me outside and we would run around in the rain and hold hands while twirling in circles. If I could right now I would go right out that front door and straight down to the beach, and I would chase the waves as they ran away from me to the middle of the earth, only to come back splashing my feet with cool water and grainy sand.

I want to do so many things. I am yearning to do so many things. The problem is, that physically, I can't run anywhere without tripping over my own two feet and falling on my face. I also can't help the feeling of being so paranoid.

_But I'm so afraid…_

Afraid. Scared. Terrified. Apprehensive. Disturbed. There are so many words I could use to describe what I'm struggling to push away. The fear of knowing that he is still out there…knowing that I am still alive and kicking…well, it is very unsettling. I struggle greatly to enjoy myself anymore.

_When was the last time I felt completely carefree?_

I had to try. I had to be strong. If I wanted to be the winner…I had to be keen and full of vigor and keep my mind sharp. I wasn't about to let some ill creature changed by an evil form of monstrosity pull me down.

_I will be the winner. I will be successful. _

So I fastened the clasp around my neck, and for the first time in a long time…I smiled. This time…it was for real.

**Kieran POV**

There was a pack meeting a few miles away at our normal meeting spot. I had the way memorized in my head. It was second nature to me. So while I ran, I concentrated on clearing my thoughts free of every detail I had slammed in my head the past couple of nights. I think Arabell and Delilah were better at acting the part of pretending that that night never even happened, what with us finding out who Lilah's attacker was, because they were able to put on fake smiles and act like just another family member joined in the group to enjoy the day. I could see through it though. Every smile for them was like a stab in the face. They hated lying to their family. So did I. I walked around the house like a lost puppy. I just tried to convince dad not to come with me to this meeting, but he obliged, so I'm getting a head start. Hopefully, he doesn't hear what is going through my head right this moment.

I made it to the spot where the river bends at an odd angle, and the trees hang down over the river like thick, flowing moss…weeping willows I remember them being called. I turned to where the sun shined, though only for a few seconds before it escaped to the safety of the clouds.

"_Kieran, you're early."_

Sam and Adrian came out from the expanse of trees on the North side. Adrian's thoughts ran through my head like a buzzing stream of attacking bees.

"_Dude, why are you so worked up? Take a breather." _My mind echoed across the field. I was surprised how much easier it was for me to cover up my thoughts, because I knew that was what he was trying to do as well.

About fifteen minutes passed and most of the pack had arrived. We always made sure at least ten of us came to the meeting in order for us to start. Anyone who was late got the bad end of the stick. They would have to take a patrol shift that went through the night. I have never been late to a single meeting, nor will I ever.

I made my way around to where Adrian was plopped down on the luscious expanse of green grass, and settled myself next to him. I had to admit, even though he had the tendency to be a pain in the ass, there were times when I enjoyed his company. I focused on his thoughts, and noticed how much calmer he'd become now that I was by him. People told me I had a tendency to calm them like that, but I always brushed it off. It wasn't like I was Jasper, who could calm a whole room with the blink of an eye.

While the meeting was going on, I couldn't help but close my eyes for just a brief moment. I stayed up half the night being paranoid about whether _someone_ would scrape their stone cold fingers against the window and leave a lingering sweet scent around Delilah's bedroom door. A brief moment turned into a few minutes, and soon I was knocked upside the head by Sam.

"_Have you two been listening to a single word I've said since this meeting started?" _His thoughts echoed through my head, leaving me feeling guilty. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was dreaming in a haze of nothingness. I could feel Adrian's deep guilt in having disappointed his father reverberating off of me.

"_What was the last thing I just said?"_ Sam asked us.

Adrian and I glanced at each other for a second, then over to Sam, who must have taken our glances for a look of sheer stupidity.

"_Alright then, you two will be taking Jared's shift tonight. Jared deserves a break from working graveyard shift three nights in a row, I think." _

I was pissed. It was my own stupid fault for falling asleep. _If_ _only…_

"_If only what?" _Sam quickly turned and stared me down.

I was caught off guard once again.

"_Nothing." _

"_Exactly."_

"_Okay everyone. The meeting is over. We will have another one in the next few days to check up."_

I jumped up and as quick as I could I ran back the way I came. This time I felt someone following me.

"_Dad, please leave me be."_

"_No. I'm disappointed in you. You know how important these meetings are to the pack." _

I stopped on my heels and whipped around to meet his face.

"_Do we ever get a break?" _I snapped.

This time, I didn't feel the least sympathetic for yelling at him. I meant it. All I wanted to do right now was to just crawl in a hole and think of nothing…_absolutely nothing_. No worries, no doubts, _no fears_.

I had other priorities at the moment. My family needed to be protected. This was between me and my sisters.

"_Is there something going on? Are you okay, son?" _

I dug my paws into the ground, something I did to relieve the tension and stress that pulsed through my body. He circled me, looking straight into my soul.

"_No." _I growled. I hated doing this to him, but I just needed to get the message across.

He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"_No son. Though you may rest after a long night's shift, your mind never stops waiting for a signal…even if it's the sickly sweet scent right under your nose."_

And with that he turned and ran off towards the mountains that overlooked the never-ending ocean…a blue abyss to drown out all of his thoughts.

**Arabell POV**

You know that phrase "_It's easier said than done."_? Well that applies to pretty much everything in my life right now.

It was getting late. I sat at the kitchen table and worked on some homework since I was now being homeschooled. Delilah was snuggled up on the couch reading a book. She seemed absorbed in it. Books were one of her only comforts. I didn't want to disturb her, so I went back to focusing on my math homework.

My sight started to blur. I was losing the feeling in my legs. I was being pulled into a vision. This time, it was a vision of the past…my past.

_Delilah and I blowing bubbles until millions of them surrounded us. I was about four years old then. Mother reading me a bedtime story, Dad taking Kieran, Delilah and I for a stroll on the beach. Adrian and I tackling each other, rolling in the grass on a sunny day…the day he told me he loved me. _

The vision faded almost immediately. I was able to control my breathing before Delilah could notice. It was a nice vision to experience for once, and I let those memories swim around in my head.

Soon enough though, homework came back to my attention. The numbers swam around in my head, and soon my mind was too dull to concentrate. I supported my head against my hand, and soon I dozed off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder…then another one. Three more taps and I grumpily opened my eyes to a very tense look on Delilah's face…though I could see she was trying to hide it.

"What?"

"Kieran and Adrian are working graveyard shift tonight, a couple of miles east."

"Oh." She wasn't completely comfortable yet with both of them being gone in one night.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I offered.

She smiled, and this time it looked like she meant it. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

After lazily pulling on a pair of pajama pants and brushing teeth still half asleep, I crawled into my bed with Delilah already settled in the blankets curled up in a ball, the way she always slept. Before I lied down, I turned on the string of colored lights that hung around my room as an act of comfort for her. I couldn't even remember laying my head on the pillow, for I was out before I could tell her goodnight.

**Kieran POV**

Adrian and I headed out to where we were supposed to patrol, out on the east side of La Push. I was only able to get about an hour or two of sleep before going on patrol, so my mind was still a bit hazy. Twenty minutes into the patrol and I figured that this was going to be a long night.

Adrian paced back and forth, his way of keeping himself awake. It was starting to agitate me.

"_Dude you're making me nervous. Plus it's harder to hear anything else." _

"_Stop making a fuss, man. You're not the only one who didn't get their beauty sleep." _

"_I think I already told you to shut-" _

I was cut off by the ruffling of leaves nearby. Adrian and I jumped up at once, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Almost immediately, the smell that I feared the most hit me right in the face and swam around me…making my nostrils flare with the burning sensation.

"_Adrian, it's going right for my sisters!" _

I pushed every ounce of my body forward in hopes that I would be able to reach him before he reached them…my mother, Arabell, and Delilah.

I caught sight of him about two miles away from my house. He turned back while he ran, hissing at me with blood-red eyes.

Adrian and I were neck-to-neck. He had the same determination I did to reach him. Adrian was only inches away from his legs when the vampire jabbed his foot right in Adrian's face, causing him to lose his footing and tumble into a tree. I couldn't let that keep me from losing him. I moved to the right of him so that he wouldn't be able to kick me. The house was now in sight, and my heart was beating a thousand times a minute.

It was almost like a slow-motion scene in the movies. He ran straight for Arabell's bedroom window. He jumped up into the air and before I could grab his leg in my mouth, he collided into the window and I watched as millions of shards of glass fell to the earth.

**Delilah POV**

I awoke in the middle of the night from another nightmare, another night of sharp pains in my chest after gasping for breath. It was a regular routine I experienced every night…an unfortunate one.

After a couple of minutes passed, I focused on the shadows against the wall. They never moved…

Except for one. It was in the shape of a man, getting bigger and bigger, as if it was coming right for me.

I screamed just as the glass shattered. Arabell jumped up at once and wrapped me in her arms. It was a vampire, his teeth barred as he hissed and snapped at me, his eyes blood-red. Something was tugging on him, for after the third tug he was torn from the ledge of the window and down towards the ground.

I escaped Arabell's hold and ran downstairs to the back door. I could hear multiple footsteps right behind me as I ran out and around the side of the house.

Kieran had him down to the ground, tearing off each limb one by one, wanting him to suffer from his pain.

Dad came running through the trees, making me scream once again, for he was so fast I didn't know who he was until he ripped off both the vampire's legs one by one.

The sight of all of it disturbed me. Mom took me in her arms, caressing me and all my fears. Adrian was the next to run out and circle him.

"Be prepared. He's coming for you, love." The vampire hissed, and with that I turned my head into mother's neck as I heard the sound of Kieran snapping his neck and throwing it to the now burning pile of his ashes.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm a very bad person...**

**I have no excuses. What I'm about to say are not excuses either. Finding inspiration for this story has been like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I think I have completely run myself dry of Twilight. I have read the books four times over and watched the movies billions of times to the point where I think I have most of the lines memorized. Now I can't watch the movies without finding flaws and I can't think of ideas that I haven't already used. **

**Yes, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, though this will be the last of the Twilight fanfiction for me. I have been piecing this chapter together over the past few weeks and now I finally think it's worth putting up. Please don't hate me. I really didn't want to do this to you guys, but I'm not going to put up a chapter that I think was sloppily put together. **

**I am working on the next chapter now.**

**~Brooke~  
**

**Delilah POV**

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. That was a lost cause. I watched the pile of his broken limbs burn, afraid that if somehow he would grab each limb one by one and make himself into one piece again…just another nightmare I didn't need. I comforted myself by making sure each limb burned to ashes…each and every single one…before I would even think about going back to sleep.

I sat on the porch, not moving…not seeing…and barely breathing. Every word that came out of someone's mouth sounded like a mumble to me…something lost in the distance of my jumbled up thoughts. I felt so stupid now about not telling anyone what I discovered about Ben. That was a stupid mistake that only an idiot like me would make. I promised myself not to keep anything like that secret again. Everyone has only been trying to help me and I just keep pushing that help away.

_Yeah because I got_ _everything completely under control…_

I jumped when I felt those warm arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Lilah."

Her soothing motherly voice seemed to help me relax just a little.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Her words rang in my head over and over again, wiping away the other jumbled up thoughts that had filled my mind and instead started making my head pound like church bells ringing constantly.

I was afraid to look at her. I didn't know if she was crying, or worried, or if she had a disappointed look on her face.

"I…I don't know. At the time I thought it would be better to keep you guys from worrying too much. It's too stressful to see you with that worried look you carry around half the time just because of me."

That was when I gathered the courage to look at her. She was surprisingly calm, deep in thought as her deep brown eyes penetrated mine, making me feel even more guilty. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and said to me with a stern tone to her voice…

"Don't you ever, okay? Ever keep something like this from your father and me ever again. We are a family, and we stick together from now on. I want you to be able to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable or scared. You can't just keep things like this from us. It doesn't make things any better, just more dangerous and potentially deadly…"

She said those last words with more emphasis. It was a new side to my mother that I don't think I had ever seen before.

"I love you. Don't you dare scare me like that ever again." She said sternly.

"I promise. You have my word."

**Arabell POV**

Yup. It was turmoil here at the La Push Reservation.

Most of the pack had immediately been put on double shifts and even more training for the younger ones. Part of me was glad that I didn't have to go through that, though yet again part of me wanted to do something. I don't even know what anyone really thought the initial threat was anyways. Did Ben want to kill just Delilah? Or was there a bigger purpose to his threat? What for anyway? Delilah is too gentle and quiet for someone to set out to kill her…

I was finally able to fall asleep after a long night. My thoughts drifted from curiosity to blurry images.

_It was a simple dream… nothing to fantasized, or too realistic. I was lying on the sand at First Beach, looking up at the night sky and thinking of how bright the stars were shining that night. I felt Adrian's warm body right next to mine, sending waves of heat surging through mine. He always liked to come out at night and look at the stars. _

"_Look! The stars right over there form the constellation Leo. It is said that Leo is in the form of The Nemean Lion, a lion that Hercules was ordered by the king Euryshtheus to kill. He soon realized that his weapons were useless against the lion, so he strangled the lion with his bare hands. When the lion was finally dead, Hercules used his pelt as a coat and the head as his helmet. It is a very interesting story I think. What about you, Bells?" _

_I stared at the bundle of stars and wondered out of all the constellations…why that was the only one I could find in the sky. The story_ _intrigued me, and I pondered on it until I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the west side of the beach. _

_It must have been Ben, because he looked just like Delilah had described him once before. Only this time he looked more vicious and had that look in his eyes that most vampires had when they have that strong desire to kill…_

_In front of him was my sister's limp, lifeless body. Blood streamed down her neck, and the dress she wore was in tatters. I fought back the scream that had been rising in my throat. Suddenly Kieran jumped out from behind the expanse of trees and leaped over my head and into the sand in front of me, a protective instinct. _

"_You are a danger to our kind. You risk revealing what we are." It was a man with dark skin and dark hair, his eyes crimson red like the others. _

"_I don't intend to! Please! You are wasting your time!" _

_Why am I so damn scared? I needed to be strong. _

_I could feel Kieran's body rumbling just a few feet away in the sand. _

"_Oh silly one…You are no match for us."_

"_Kieran, stop! Please! They will kill you!" _

_Unfortunately Kieran wanted to do exactly the opposite. I wanted revenge for my sister, but I didn't want anyone to get killed in the process. She wouldn't have wanted that. _

_He pounded through the sand, and as he leaped into the air, the dark skinned vampire pulled out a dagger…_

I sat straight up in my bed, gasping as I realized it was only just a dream. Delilah lay next to me, finally sound asleep after we forced her to lie down and get some rest. She looked very youthful in her sleep, like a young child after a long day of play…only that wasn't the case.

I had awoken as soon as that dagger had stabbed Kieran's heart…the first drop of blood making contact with the sand.

But who was that man? The dark-skinned man that had killed my brother in my dream. I remembered seeing a few others standing behind him. It seemed almost like it was the Volturi, like grandpa Edward had described to me one time, although all of them were dead and the ones in my dream weren't wearing red cloaks. All of them wore white cloaks with jeweled pendants at their chest, all except for the dark-skinned man, who instead wore a purple cloak and had the biggest jeweled pendant of all of them. I made an assumption that he was the leader of the pact.

All of these vampires were with Ben, the one who had set out to kill my sister…

The vampire that had come around last night wore a white cloak and a ruby pendant at his chest…

_Wait…that's it! There has got to be more vampires than just Ben setting out to kill her. He even sent someone else to do his dirty deeds. _

_What a smart cookie that vampire is…_

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen were most of the pack and the others were surrounded trying to figure out their theories and their game plan for the rest of the week's shifts and training days.

"It's not just Ben! There are others!"

"What are you talking about?" Dad spoke up.

I walked around to the front of the table to face all of the pack members.

"That vampire that was killed last night, he's not the only one. He's part of a pact of other vampires. Ben is among them."

"And how do you know this?" Seth asked, his curiosity flaring behind his face.

"I just had a dream. They…they were on the beach. I saw them. They had Delilah…" I didn't want to tell them they had killed her as well as Kieran.

"Did they say anything?" Jared asked.

"What did they look like?" Paul asked.

"How many were there?" Kieran asked as well.

"Well, there were probably about twelve of them. They all wore white cloaks with jeweled pendants around their necks…all except for one. He must have been the leader, because he had a purple cloak and he was the only one with a diamond pendant. He was dark-skinned and had dark hair…"

"You remember details very well." I heard Emily say as she walked into the room.

"Did they say anything?" Dad asked.

I hesitated there. He immediately knew something was up.

"What? Tell me Arabell. You need to tell me." He said sternly.

"He…he said that…I am a danger to their kind…and that my kind risks revealing what they are."

I swallowed hard. No one talked for the next minute. We all stared at each other with hard expressions, no one knowing what to say…or the right thing to say for that matter.

"And they were vampires?" Dad asked.

"Yes. They had the red eyes. I'm absolutely positive."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was something he did often when he was frustrated.

"Sounds like another kind of Volturi." Sam spoke up for the first time. I watched as he ran a hand over his youngest son's forehead. His name was Gale. He was sound asleep in his father's arms.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me one more question. I nodded, because I knew that this was an instinct…a gut feeling that I couldn't ignore.

**Kieran POV**

Tonight was pretty much the last night I would get of free time before my ultimatum of double shifts and training for the next two weeks. I decided that the best way to spend it was to take a walk down the ocean side. It was a place that my siblings and I always liked to get our minds off of things, and I guess it must have been a good thing that we lived very close to the water.

I felt very lonely walking all by myself. It was now December, and any day now it would start to snow, though I think Christmas cheer and the excitement of the first snowfall was not on anyone's mind at the moment. I hated that the most. I wanted things to feel just a little more normal. This time of year definitely was not the time to worry about raging vampires and death threats. Could I just have one Christmas miracle?

It was also going to be the anniversary of her death soon…the one that I had loved so very much.

I missed her. I suddenly wished that she was still here.

For the first time in forever, I felt the salty tears roll down my cheeks and onto the cold sandy earth.

**Delilah POV**

Did Christmas miracles really exist?

I don't remember ever having experienced one. I kind of needed one at the moment, so I hoped and hoped some more that this Christmas I could have:

A happy family

No more death threats

A Merry Christmas

Snow

_Embry_

That was probably too many things. _Let's try not to be selfish, Delilah. Let's narrow it down. _

A happy family

No more death threats

_Embry_

Embry would never leave my mind. He was always somewhere swimming through my thoughts, calling my name.

I would catch myself staring at him whenever he came over. Sometimes he caught me looking, and he would give me a wink and one of those sly smiles he always gave me. It was quite embarrassing getting caught.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

I sat by Arabell's bedroom window. Dad had called someone who would come out and put in a new window, though for right now there was a few layers of plastic bound tightly over the window to keep out the cold. The world was blurry and very abstract looking through the plastic. I couldn't tell the difference between the trees and the grass. Everything was green when I wanted it all to be white…darn snow, just come already!

I giggled to myself. I felt like I was five again.

There were still pieces of glass shards left on the windowsill. They shined under the bright moonlight like crystal. Just then something that stood out amongst all of the green foliage caught my eye, glittering at just the right angle.

I left the shards of glass and with some trouble because of my broken foot, I managed to make my way to Arabell's closet and grab one of her sweaters. Running outside the night before had put a lot of strain on my leg, and therefore I had caused more harm than good for it. I still had to use crutches which drove me completely insane. Slowly but surely, I made my way through the hallway and down the stairs without making any noise. Mom was at Emily's house and Arabell was downstairs working on her homeschooling stuff. Dad and Kieran were out on patrol.

The stairs were right next to the backdoor, so I was able to sneak outside without making myself noticeable to Arabell. I felt accomplished. I was a good ninja. Another thought I had to giggle at.

I focused again and immediately wished I had put on another jacket. It was freezing cold out here, and the wind was starting to blow harder as the night grew colder. Making my way to the pile of ashes, I found what had caught my attention.

I threw the crutches to the ground and quickly kneeled down without hurting my bad knee. Shaking, I picked up the necklace. It was a ruby pendant secured in a gold plate, hooked onto gold chains that would hold it as a necklace. There were smaller rubies that were secured to other parts of the chains. Overall, the necklace was very extravagant, and it was something that you would think an Egyptian pharaoh would wear. The fire did nothing to destroy the pendant, for the rubies shined like a glistening treasure.

The wind ruffled the leaves, making me jump and hold back a scream. A few seconds later, and I found two dark eyes staring back at me.

The necklace flew out of my hands and I flew back into the grass, scared out of my wits. To my relief, it was only Embry. Those dark red eyes must have only been my imagination.

Slowly, he sauntered over and curled around my body. I welcomed his warmth, letting it warm up every inch of my shivering body. I felt his breath on my neck, which, despite the warmth he provided for me, sent shivers down my spine. I had my eyes closed the whole time, and when I opened them, he wasn't staring at me anymore, but at the necklace lying a few feet away from us in the frozen grass.

I ran a hand over his muzzle and smiled. He replied to my gesture by running his muzzle under my neck, a gesture I knew felt very intimate. When I started to crawl over to retrieve the necklace, he stopped me and retrieved it himself by picking it up in his mouth. He walked back over and dropped it in front of me, pushing it forward with his nose, obviously wanting to know my fascination with it.

"I saw it when I was looking out the window. It was shiny and I had to come out and see what it was." I said as he wrapped his body around me once again, his head right next to mine.

"It didn't burn in the fire, Embry. It still shines like someone had just polished it. I don't know what to do with it."

The wind blew hard just then, my hair flying in my face, my hands reacting to the cold with rising goose bumps. Embry got up at once and trotted over to the bushes, and in two minutes he was walking back to me in his human form, wearing a pair of shorts.

He never said anything for a long time. He just picked me up from the cold ground, grabbed my crutches, and quietly carried me inside and put me on my bed. He placed my crutches in the corner of the room and surprised me by getting on the bed with me. He pulled me closer to him to warm me up, and once again his breath on my neck sent more shivers down my spine and created butterflies in my stomach.

We didn't say anything for a long time. We watched each other with curious eyes. I was waiting for him to say something, but he never did. I forgot I was still holding the necklace in my hands when he pried them out and threw it across the room.

"I don't ever want to catch you wearing that."

His voice took the breath out of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be closer to him. I needed to be closer to him. _I wanted him._

I wrapped my good leg around his, and immediately he got the message. My hands took control and grabbed onto his short hair. Gently he rolled me over so that he was on top of me, and our lips met. My body was on fire. He was gentle with me, kissing my lips, down to my neck and when he met my sweater he quickly took it off and his icy hot breath met my skin again. I pulled him up to me again and kissed his lips. They were warm and smooth against mine, and boy, I never wanted this moment to end.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Slowly but surely...I'll get there. **

**I think I've got the story going from here. **

**I put pieces of this together over the last few weeks. Frustration stopped me a couple of times. **

**But I like the way it is now. I hope you like this too :)**

**~Brooke~**

**Arabell POV**

I lay in his arms, goosebumps rising on my skin as he ran his fingers from the side of my thigh all the way up to my jawline. We lie on my bed. Individual rays of light shone in through the plastic covered window. Adrian had worked all night on patrol, and when he knocked on my door at three in the morning, I knew I didn't want to be alone. I had stayed up most of the night as well, and in between doing homework I had been researching everything I could about mythology and the world of vampires as well as everything I didn't already know about them, though the majority of what I found was obviously false compared to what I really knew.

His eyes were searching for something through mine, a look of pure concentration on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, his eyes going from mine to his fingers again, which trailed back down my body and back up to my chest, then to my lips, which he kissed gently. I could taste his winter fresh breath, something in which I always longed to taste over and over again.

"I want to know what's on your mind." I whispered. His eyes met mine again, and without hesitation he wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm thinking about how I wish we had more time to spend together. I miss laying here with you like we always used to do."

I laughed at the memories he had all of a sudden brought up, the memories of the times he would sneak into my room and spend the night together, though there were certain things both of us were to shy to do together...so we haven't done anything this intimate in a long time.

"Yeah we were always so sneaky about it." I giggled like a little school girl, which came out a little rough since I had not too long ago woken up.

"And remember that time when we were thirteen and you told your mom that we were going to the corner shop to get some candy, and instead we got firecrackers and lit them up at night next to the neighbors' bedroom windows? I miss those days!" He said enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Yeah. We did that for months! I remember when we did that to Seth for two nights in a row!" We both started laughing even harder, our stomachs starting to hurt from the pain of how long it took us to stop.

Though, when we finally did stop, reality came right back to us. With an audible sigh I blew strands of my hair out of my face.

I wondered how Adrian would feel if I did try something...something more intimate at the moment. I have been told multiple times how extremely outgoing, crazy, and quirky him and I can be at times, and I guess I could see that too...but when it came to being intimate with each other...well...we were extremely shy about that part of our relationship. I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted to run my fingers down his chiseled chest. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and whisper to me. I wanted to taste his minty breath all day long...

I turned to face him. He was lying on his back, and as I turned he turned his head to look at me. I smiled, though in a very sensual way. I think the fact that I was wearing a lose tank top and a lace bra were a little distracting, because I could see his eyes wandering down my body and up to my lips...

I took my hand and slipped it under his shirt, raking my fingers down his chest. I could hear his heart beating more rapidly under my soft fingers, his hard, ripped muscles as I ran my fingers down his stomach. I stopped when my fingers went down to his belt buckle, running back up to touch his cheek. He took his hand and ran in up my thigh, over my silk sleep shorts and around my curves. I could feel the excitement boiling up inside of me. It was a whole new experience for the both of us.

Suddenly it was like we changed into someone more vigorous and animal-like, because he rolled on top of me and pounded his lips onto mine.

I loved every minute of it. One of his hands was at my side and the other was in my hair. His hands grasped me tightly, as if he was giving me a sign that he wanted more as much as I did.

I ripped his shirt off his head quickly, as he sat up to re-position himself. He bent back down and kissed my lips, down to my neck and all the way down to my chest. I sighed with satisfaction, a shiver making it's way down my spine.

I let my hands explore his body as we kissed, going up and down his back, chest, into his hair, and back down to his stomach where more exploration was somewhat limited...

His heart was beating faster and faster until I was afraid he would explode. He ripped off my tank top and decided he wanted to explore a little more. Sweat was beading up all over our bodies and dripping off our foreheads. Once again he ran his lips down my neck and all the way to my chest where he kissed my breasts, leaving a tingling sensation run through my entire body.

We finally had to take a break to breathe. We wrapped our hands in each others' hair.

His dreamy eyes stared down into mine. He brushed his nose against mine, teasing me with his warm, pulsing lips.

"You are a beautiful woman Arabell." He said with the most sincerity I ever heard come out of him.

I beamed at him, and reached for his lips.

"And you are the only handsome man I'll ever want." I said with finality before I pushed him back onto the bed and entwined myself into his warm, protective arms. He kissed my head gently, and, so soft that I could only barely hear, he whispered into my ear...

"_I love you, Arabell."_

**Delilah POV**

I spent the day reading a book next to my bedroom window, waiting for just a glimpse of snow to fall. Just one tiny snowflake. That was all that I wanted. I wanted to feel in control. I didn't even feel like I was in control of myself anymore...

I must have drifted off to sleep, because my old, tattered copy of _Emma _was slumped against my chest and my neck felt extremely sore after being in the same position for so long. My alarm clock on my bedside table read 5:02 P.M. I had slept for about three hours...without nightmares. A first in a while.

I let my eyes drift lazily until I caught a white speck fall from the sky. The sky was filled with multiple hues of purple, blue and gray, hinting at what was about to be the best part of the day.

I watched as it came down softly at first, and then decided that I wanted to go outside and feel the snowflakes fall onto my hot skin.

I stood out back in the middle of the big field of grass that was slowly becoming covered in pretty white crystals of ice and snow. I lifted my head,closing my eyes to take in the cool, fresh, earthy scent.

The snow came down more heavily until all I wished I could do was twirl and sing and dance and laugh without stopping forever. It was the crutches that kept me from doing what I really wanted at that moment. I looked at those crutches as something that I had to depend on constantly to help me just barely get through my day. They were holding me back, holding me back from living my life...they were a reminder of the nightmare that I had lived back in that alley so many weeks ago.

But this was it. I wanted to feel more independent. I wanted to be free and loving life again.

I felt the pain in my broken leg, though it had healed to a greater condition than what it was, it still felt very sore. I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Lilah...what are you doing?" I heard from the porch steps.

That was when I dropped the crutches at my sides.

The wind blew tiny crystals of ice into my hair.

The sky released more of it's beautiful intricate snowflakes into the never-ending sky.

I heard voices repeating themselves over and over again in the distance.

Life seemed much better now, as I took that first step forward with no nauseating pain to make me flinch or scream one bit.

"Lilah! I don't understand! What are you doing?" Arabell asked, out of breath from running.

I smiled. Words couldn't really form themselves into sentences at the moment.

I looked up at the sky, then back down to Arabell.

"I'm free. I feel happier now."

That was enough for her to understand, because she smiled with that same old twinkle in her eyes and grabbed my hands, twirling me around in the snow a countless amount of times before we became dizzy and fell to the snow-covered ground. We both laughed and got right back up and did it again...and again...until we heard a cheerful howling in the distance of our loved ones.

Arabell and I joined in with our own interpretation of howling and couldn't stop giggling after each one we made. It wasn't long until we received an audience from the house and between the frost-covered trees.

"Kieran! You know you want to play in the snow!" Arabell yelled in the distance between the two trees where our old tree house sat. He soon came around the corner and ran up to us, kicking snow into our faces with his hind legs and muzzle.

Arabell and I started twirling again. Every time I did twirl I saw his lovely eyes staring back at me as he got closer and closer. Right when I stopped twirling, he stopped walking towards me. I stared him down with inquisitive eyes, waiting for his warm fur to brush my delicate skin.

He hid behind the trees to change, and soon he sauntered towards me in shorts, a blue t-shirt and slip on shoes. He had a warmth to his eyes and soon all I felt was him. His warmth and his love surrounded me and everything about him emanated off of me. Now he was inches away from me. His breath came out short and sweet. I brought a hand up to his cheek, my fingers tracing his jawline. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist...

_and we kissed..._

_again..._

_and again..._

_and again..._

I heard cheers coming from Arabell and from inside the house. Kieran and the other wolves surrounding the perimeter of the woods joined in with their howls. I pulled away from his lips to let out a soft giggle. His lips grazed mine, tempting me for more. I did want more, though I wanted to be alone with him to explore our deepest thoughts and intimacies.

"_You are the only one I have ever loved, Lilah." _

He had said it. Just like that. I had always known that he loved me from the moment we had first seen each other. He had started out as a tender loving figure in my young life, his love for me growing deeper as I matured into a young woman. I had never really known how I felt for him until now, the feeling of him wanting to imprint so badly on me was always there. I could always feel the magic surrounding me whenever he was around, my heart pounding constantly. There was only one sentence my thoughts could form.

"_I love you too, Embry." _

I knew then that I would always look back to this moment.

_We had imprinted. _

**Kieran POV**

I knelt in front of her grave, the intricate markings indicating the date that would never stop ringing in my head. The fresh snow beneath me packed the ground and part of her headstone. I wiped part of the snow away to read the quote that marked the bottom.

"_Where there is love _

_there is life." _

Gandhi. She had always loved meaningful life quotes that she tried to live up to. It was like poetry. It was her own language that not many people could interpret. She was always different. She wasn't like other humans. It was like she knew what I was before I could even figure it out myself. She was that guide...that light at the end of the tunnel.

_And now I had no light...no guide...no love. _

I knew she still lived on in my heart. There would always be a place in my heart that would always and forever be a permanent wound.

The wind whistled in my ear, a soft, melodic voice I knew so well whispered in the wind...

"_Live on. For me, please." _

It was her. The first time I had heard her voice in a whole year.

"_I miss you." _I uttered quietly.

"_Don't. Life your life. I will always be here to guide you when you need me."_

"_I need you now. I want to hold you in my arms, smell your hair, stare into your beautiful eyes." _

Her voice came more urgently now, almost as if our previous conversation never happened.

"_You must defeat him. Diminish his power."_

"_Diminish his power."_

"_His power."_

"_Power." _

"What? What are you talking about? Ava?"

She was gone. Those words rang in my head like a bell. They haunted me, sweat dripping down the back of my neck.

"Ava?"

Still, I heard nothing for minutes on end.

My fist pounded the ground.

"Ava. My sweet sweet Ava. Come back to me." I cried out.

I had to find out what she meant. She was never the one to say something that wasn't necessary.

And the urgency in her voice...she needed me even now. I had to complete her one last wish.

As I walked through the woods on my way home, the smell of death crept up on me.

I immediately jerked my head to the side.

He couldn't be mistaken.

Delilah had described him too well to forget.

He chuckled obnoxiously and sighed.

"Ah, just who I was looking for."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Once again I will apologize for how late I have been on finishing this story. I have no excuses. **

**This chapter pretty much explains EVERYTHING! haha. **

**I think there will be one more chapter and then an Epilogue, so expect that in the next week and a half maybe? I'm writing this right before I'm about to leave for vacation :p**

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I get back, because I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me on vacation, and school starts for me right when I get back! I'll do my best!**

**Enjoy! **

**~Brooke~**

**Kieran POV**

Immediately I felt threatened. I knew right away that I wouldn't be able to get away without a fight.

I was pretty sure that this is what Ava meant to tell me.

"So...Kieran...am I right?" He said in a sarcastic, but mischevious way.

I didn't reply. I felt my lips press tight into a thin line. I clenched my jawbone so hard it could break any second. My hands clenched into fists. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably.

He chuckled his devious laugh when I would not respond, circling me with ease.

"Well, young one. I came into town to say hi, I hope you don't mind. I have early Christmas presents for you and your _sisters..."_

I had to control myself. I had to be one step ahead of him. I could see how easily fooled Delilah was. His sadistic attitude and cold-hearted tone of voice did not fit in his body. _I wouldn't let him put a finger on my family. _

"You see, there is some unfinished business I must attend to, but first, there are other things I need to take care of..."

He stopped circling me and turned around to face me with his vicious grin.

"I sense a weakness in you, young one. You still seem as if you are a fool, blinded by loss and heartbreak."

My head immediately snapped up. _He must have been watching me the whole time I've been here. _

The shaking was becoming harder to control. I couldn't breathe evenly and my thoughts were racing.

"_Kieran...you must be calm. You must defeat him..." _

It was Ava again. I would do anything for her.

All of a sudden it was like a force of energy took over me. Magic...a low growl came out of me, and the next thing I knew, we were fighting head-on, wolf to vampire.

**Arabell POV**

It was a happy day. Everything seemed to be in place again, except for new experiences and events taking place in the neverending timeline of our lives.

This happy day was soon about to end.

"Where is Kieran?" Mom asked. We were having dinner with Sam and Emily at their house with the rest of the pack, and he seemed to be the only one missing.

"I'm not sure," Delilah replied. "I know he's not on patrol, that's for sure. I told him as well that we were going to have dinner here."

"Well, I hope he will come around soon. I heard there's a heavy snowstorm coming tonight."

Something felt odd. I had a gut feeling that told me that I couldn't let this go...that something bad was going to happen.

My vision blurred. I felt a tingling sensation start in my fingers, all the way up my arms and down to my legs. I felt light-headed and even though I felt a vision coming on, I was never plagued this badly by fear and horror for what was about to come next.

_The vision started out very blurry. I could only make out the silhouettes of two people. As my vision started to become more clear, I could see that it was Kieran, standing in the middle of an empty field near the graveyard. The snow was coming down quickly each minute that passed, as another man circled him with a haughty expression and swift movements. Right away my senses told me that this was someone not to be taken lightly, because he looked dangerous with that piercing stare of his..._

_He seemed familiar...like someone had described him to me before. He was pale, with a tall muscular build. He had short, curly brown hair...and blood-red eyes. _

_It had to be who Delilah had described to me. It was Ben...the one who tried to kill her in the alley. _

_And now I knew from his stance and the snarl that came from between his teeth as he crouched...that he was going to attempt to kill my brother. _

_Kieran's shaking frame transformed into a huge, muscular wolf with short, copper-tone hair. He was twice the size of Ben, but Ben seemed quick and on his feet. _

_As soon as they collided into each other I snapped out of the vision. _

My breath was ragged and uneven as I fell to the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran right up to me. My vision became blurry once again and the best I could do was make out shapes. My ears wouldn't stop ringing.

"What did you see?" My mother yelled frantically. I felt her warm arms wrap around me, pulling me away from the floor and into her hold.

"_Kieran..." I whispered horasely. "He's in danger." _

"Where?" My father burst forward and pressed his hot hands to my cheeks. The heat wasn't helping how hot I already was.

"Near the graveyard, towards the field where Adrian and I used to play when we were younger...it's Ben..."

The whole pack made way to the door.

"Mom." I croaked. "Something is happening to me. I have never been this hot..."

I could only focus on the sounds that surrounded me. The creaking of the door as each man ran out. The noise of running water...

and the noise of Delilah as she took in a sharp breath, and her footsteps as she ran out the door towards the wolves.

**Delilah POV**

I never stopped to take a breath. I could hear the cries of Emily and my mother to come back, that I wasn't safe.

Ben wanted me. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't about to let him ruin the happiness that had just come into my life. I had slowly, but surely made progress, both mentally and physically.

Just wait until he sees that I'm in one piece again.

I wanted to fight him off. He was the last of the unfinished buisness I had to take care of before I could live in complete and utter happiness, my family as well, and I knew I couldn't live without Embry.

Though, once I made it to the field I had a surprise of my own.

An army of vampires in white cloaks surrounded the entire field. They outnumbered the wolves two to one.

_It was just like the dream that Arabell explained to me before..._

I scanned the field until I found Kieran, fighting off the cruel man that had haunted my dreams for weeks on end.

I couldn't stay out of this. This was my fight too.

With a deep breath and a quick round-up of all of the determination I needed to face my enemies, I made a headstart for the vampires closest to me.

Seth was in the middle of decapitating one vampire when another made his way to strike a surprise attack by jumping onto his back. I sped up and pounded into the vampire who fell face first into the snow-covered ground. He easily rolled over so that he was on top of me and grabbed my neck, an evil laugh which sounded contorted and out of place.

It was then that I felt empowered, brave, fearless.

"_Delilah it is me, Ava. I am with you." _

It was Ava, speaking to me through the whispers of the icy wind of the brewing storm.

I stared the vampire down and with a devious smile I brought up my legs, kicked him off of me, pounded right back onto him and twisted his head off of his body.

"Silly vampire, didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with pretty girls?"

I moved onto the next one, and another one, until I had brought down four vampires in the course of three minutes. I was on a roll and I have never felt more angry and enfused with such keen and powerful energy.

The wolves then started to notice that I was in the fight, and they tried to push me out.

"No! This is my fight too! I'm not leaving!"

It was Jared who growled at me with his fierce stare and strong stance.

Just then a female vampire pounded right into his side and he flew five feet into a pine tree on the edge of the woods.

Without hesitating I picked up my pace and ran for her. She saw me and a wicked smile crept onto her face.

"Are you sure you want to do that, little girl?"

"Who are you calling little, you two-faced piece of shit?"

"Oh, sweetheart," She chuckled. "Now you're gonna get what you deserve!" She crowed.

We both ran right for each other, but as she jumped into the air with her arms outstretched to grab me, I had already guessed her strategy as I jumped and flew right under her, my right leg coming up to kick her in the torso, and I watched as she flew backwards into a large rock that surrounded the edge of the field.

She quickly chose a new strategy, because almost automatically she was back on her feet and we were walking in a circle with a ready stance and quick eyes.

"Hmm...not bad for a little girl like you." She giggled, though it sounded wrong coming out of her body.

"You underestimate me greatly."

"Oh, maybe I do, but I can see right through you. You are a fool for coming here and presenting yourself to Ben. You are supposed to be dead. You just made our job much easier."

That caught me off guard for only a second, before I saw both my father and Sam sprint towards her.

I sped up, and with ease I kicked her into the air once more, where my father leaped and grabbed her torso in his mouth. He pounded back into the ground and with help from Sam, he tore apart her shrieking, stone cold body piece by piece.

I landed back into the snow in a crouch, and the last two vampires left were Ben and his second leader in command.

For only just a half second I could have sworn that he took a double take when he saw how strong and together I was again. Then his mouth twisted into a wicked grin and he took a step towards me.

"Well well well, I see you decided to come and join the party! How nice it is to see you again!" He said with an obviously fake laugh.

"Oh really? I thought I was supposed to be dead in an abandoned alley way because of your orders to kill me? Obviously the first time didn't do the trick."

I threw him off guard once again, his expression growing colder and harder every second. He took another step towards me.

"Well, you see...that is why I am back, though this time I plan to take your brother and sister down with you as well."

"Why are you doing this? What is your reasons for us to have to die? To leave this place where we have never bothered anyone or stuck out as different?"

"Because, your race is the start of what is to come. Vampire blood is supposed to be pure, not mixed with the posion of some werewolf! And let me add that the power of our race can't possibly be shared between covens of pure vampires, disgusting werewolves, and mutulated hybrid babies. It will surely cause the discovery of what we are and it will simply throw all the covens out of control in a frenzy for their own share of power..._or even all of it."_

I didn't know what to say. It felt as if I had to die for nothing even remotely necessary.

"You see," he continued. "The first step is almost halfway done. Your twin the weakling is lying tired and frail behind me. His pain will soon end though, so no worries, my love."

I let out a soft whimper as I saw Kieran's crumpled frame lying a few feet away from Ben, his breathing short and ragged.

I tried to make a run for Ben, when two of his accomplices ran out from behind the trees and took hold of both of my hands. I frantically glanced around the field. More vampires flew into the field and pounced onto wolves, shrouding them away from me and Kieran, as helpless as could be, with no other options left but to face what was to come next.

"Wait! What has become of you? You fooled me greatly, and I can't even begin to tell you how much of a sick, twisted person you are."

He chuckled his fake laugh again, circling Kieran and with that sick smile on his face he kicked Kieran in the ribs, causing Kieran to squirm and twitch with more pain.

"You see, my darling, this job of mine has been planned out for years. Once the Volturi were defeated by your parents and your precious Cullen family I knew I couldn't roam this earth without having a sense of control over you foolish and bubble-headed hybrids and other, ehh...revolting species." He said as he kicked Kieran in the ribs once again, this time resulting in Kieran howling out in sheer pain.

"Stop!" I screamed.

He didn't though, he just walked back around to face me and sighed with ease.

"So I joined this coven which quickly formed after the fall of the Volutri, and we rounded up the most powerful vampires who in which had agreed to join us. For example, there is a member of ours right outside your friend's house right now...causing your lovely darling sister to fall into a coma."

I screamed again, but this time one of the two vampires that had a hold on me clamped a hand against my mouth.

"We have even harmed your cute little human friends. You remember Ava...right?"

I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I kicked and shrieked until the other vampire that wasn't clamping my mouth shut struck a blow to my cheek. I could feel the sting of the cut and the smell of the blood as it ran down my cheek.

"Well," he continued on. "I was an accomplice to another vampire who was ordered to run into her parents car after we had seen that your twin brother was in the car. We thought it would be an easy and convincing way to cause his death, without any suspicions. Of course, you and your twin must have nine lives, because you just won't get out of my hair!" He bellowed, laughing obnoxiously.

"Too bad his little lover died. Of course, the man that I was an accomplice for got his head twisted off and thrown into the pits, and I took over his job. And now I finally have the chance to finish you and your weak, mutulated family for good!"

I closed my eyes and felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Embry...I love you."

I waited for the moment to come, when my life would be over and I would be waited upon by my grandmothers Elizabeth and Sarah who would come to take me away, but instead I felt the icy wind whip through my hair as _my wolf_ jumped into the air and pounded down onto the vampires that had a hold of me. I turned to see that the 2nd leader in command of the army was suddenly ambushed and beheahed from behind.

My courage and strength came back to me at once when I realized I wasn't going to die.

All the anger that had built up from everything that had just spilled out of Ben was boiling inside of me. I turned back around to look at him. He was speechless and automatically he fell to his knees.

"I see you have made good on your me." He yelled, laughing hysterically in between sentences.

"Take me!"

I ran right to him, pounced onto him and twisted his head all the way around until the rest of his body fell into the snow and his head rolled into the cover of the trees.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have no excuses for why I have been gone for so long. **

**All I will say is that I think I am done with my fleet of Twilight fanfics...**

**I hope you enjoy this last and final installment of Dancing in the Rain. I actually wrote half of it and then came back to it almost a month later. It's been hard for me, but I think you deserve your last and final chapter. **

**Don't worry, I think I'll be back here on Fanfiction to write more fanfics.**

**We will see, we will see :)**

**~Brooke~**

**Kieran POV**

I don't really know what happened after I blacked out. All I know is that the next couple of hours didn't really make sense…at all.

The pain in my head started to go numb. I must have phased back because I felt the hands of a few people pick me up and carry me…home I assumed. They were moving pretty quickly. It kind of hurt.

But I didn't care. I was pretty sure I was going to die anyways. Dying didn't really scare me anymore at this point.

Yet I heard her voice. It was like a soft lullaby. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me, and that's when I saw her.

She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She glowed in the white shimmering gown she wore, standing in the middle of an open field surrounded by trees and an abundance of wildflowers. The sun was shining and it made her skin glow as if she were the sun herself. Her long dark hair was in curls against her shoulders, her beautiful eyes hiding under her long lashes. I longed to touch her cheek, to kiss those lips just so I could believe that she was really there.

"Ava…my sweet Ava!" I bellowed, starting to run over to her.

That was when I realized I could run.

I thought my ribs and legs were broken.

I didn't care. I forgot about that as soon as I thought about it.

_All that mattered was that she was here…_

_I was here…_

_We were together again._

As I started to run towards her, she picked up her dress and ran towards me. I melted when I saw that smile of hers, the one that I solely missed for too long.

There were only a few steps left to close in the emptiness between us. This was all I wanted.

When our bodies met, it was like nothing in this world could satisfy me any more than this girl, this woman. I never wanted to leave her, or have her leave me. I started to cry. I kissed her lips, cheeks, and her nose. I smelled her hair and ran my hands up her back as we embraced each other. She didn't cry, but she laughed, like the angel that she was.

"Oh Ava, how I've missed you!" I said, tears running down my cheeks.

She laughed again and sighed, running a hand through my hair as she kissed my cheek.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." She said softly. That was when I saw a tear fall from her cheek, and as it fell to the ground, it blossomed into a bright purple lilac flower, soon after others blossomed around us.

"I'm so happy I'm with you now." I sighed as she rested my head against her chest. She waited a few more minutes until I calmed down, her fingers running through my hair, her warm breath on my skin. I had never felt more comfortable in my life. I wouldn't have minded staying like that with her for the rest of eternity.

Yet she sighed and looked away. A sort of sadness crept onto her lovely features, plaguing what was on her mind.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and smoothed my thumb throughout her rosy cheek. She looked up through her long lashes, her eyes piercing mine.

"Kieran, you must go back to the others. It is not your time yet. It would be foolish of me to keep you here, when you have so much more going for you. Go back to your mother and father, and your sisters. Live your life. Most importantly, you must find love again."

I didn't completely understand what she was saying. My thoughts started to race and every word she had said rang in my ears.

I looked around me trying to make sense of this world.

Then I realized…

_I was dead. She came to visit me…_

"Am I really seeing you right now? This is just a dream…right?"

A glimpse of a smile came and went on her lips, just as she hugged me and gave me the most gentle, yet the most wonderful of kisses I could have ever longed for. She pulled back just a little to run a few fingers through my tousled black hair.

"I love you Kieran, and I always will, but you must go back. You have enough strength to send yourself back. I will always be watching over you and your loved ones. Please Kieran…" she said softly as she cupped my cheeks in her hands, "don't be sad anymore. Be happy…and I will be happy. Now close your eyes."

I did as she said, and closed my eyes. I heard her whisper to me her last few words.

"I will always be with you. We will meet again, my love."

"I love you Ava."

"I love you too Kieran."

I then fell deep down to darkness, and then it was like I was swimming. I could see the surface…it was bright, like the sun. I yearned for that warmth on my skin. My whole body was screaming for it.

The moment I had surfaced, my eyes opened and I could feel my heartbeat pounding a million miles an hour.

And that's when I saw her face.

Those golden brown curls and deep blue eyes.

My heart skipped a few beats, before I realized what had just happened to me.

_I had imprinted. _

**Delilah POV**

The moment his head fell to the ground next to his lifeless body, I spun around, completely out of breath as I saw Embry close behind me. All he could do was look at me with his big round eyes in that big wolf body of his.

All that came out of my mouth was, "Meet me back home with Kieran."

My body completely relaxed when I saw that a few other wolves from the pack had already caught up with the vampire that was harming my sister, his cold dead body already halfway to ashes in the burn pit.

I stormed inside the house with the others close behind me carrying in Kieran.

"Oh my god!" Mom screamed as she saw Kieran's bloody mouth. His ribs were apparently banged up, as well as one of his arms.

"Mom!" I yelled as I pulled her back by the waist to give the guys some room to place Kieran on the couch. Yet, when I did so, she grabbed my hand and twirled around to face me.

"What were you thinking?I almost lost you once! How could you do that to me again?" She yelled, crying at the same time as she pulled me tighter to her.

"Ma everything is okay now. Kieran and Arabell are going to be okay. I promise."

She seemed to see it in my eyes. I don't know how I happened to convince her, but I did. She hugged me again as we embraced in a small but wonderful mother-daughter moment.

"He's not breathing!"

"What?" Mom and I screamed as well ran over. Arabell lay on the floor in Adrian's arms. She seemed as if she had only fallen asleep in a deep slumber, like a young child with soft rosy cheeks. Kieran had been placed on the table in the dining room. My father, along with Grandpa Billy, Sam, and another girl…I remembered her as Jared's only daughter. Her name was Mila, and all I knew about her was that she worked with animals as a veterinary technician.

Before we could make a decision on what to do, Kieran twitched and gasped a large breath of air. We could finally hear his heartbeat, a million miles an hour.

But then it skipped a few beats…until I saw his face and realized what I had just witnessed.

Mila held the gauze and bloody rags in her hands, completely still as she was caught by his mesmerizing gaze. He didn't blink for a whole minute until the bond had been made. They both finally started to laugh, still staring each other down, until Kieran's laugh was cut off by the pain of his arm.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got it." She cooed softly to him as if he were a young child. He lay his head back down on the table and sighed, a smile on his face as he glanced over to the rest of us around him at the table.

"Mmphh…" Arabell moaned on the floor. Adrian held her more tightly to himself as she moaned again. My mother rushed down to the floor and ran a hand through her tangled curls.

"Bells, sweetie." She cooed, like she used to when we were young girls.

Adrian kissed her softly on the forehead and soon she opened her eyes, big and bright.

"Ugh! These damn lights are so bright…" She mumbled. Adrian laughed along with a few others.

"The same old Arabell." Dad chuckled.

Mom kissed her on the cheek and took her from Adrian into her own arms, rocking her back and forth, she pulled me in too and we caressed each other, crying and laughing together.

"I love you, always." Mom said, her tears streaking her face.

"I love you too, mom."

We embraced until I felt his warm hand curl around my shoulder. I got up and turned to face him. Everyone else seemed to branch off to help Mila tape up Kieran and wipe him off, or take care of Arabell, so Embry and I were able to get a private moment for ourselves.

"Don't ever do that to me again, beautiful." He whispered close to my ear, sending shivers through my body. My fingers were entwined with his as I reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" I whispered back in his ear.

He pulled me away just a little and chuckled. "You just have to be cheeky about it!"

I giggled as he picked me up by surprise and twirled me around.

"Oh how I've missed your laugh!" He said as he put me down. He pulled me closer again and said those three words, those three syllables, those eight letters…

"I love you." He whispered softly into my hair. I could feel his warm breath send more chills through me, so I wrapped myself around him even tighter.

"I love you too Embry."

**Arabell POV**

I didn't feel that extreme heaviness I had felt before I blacked out than when I woke up just then. I felt smooth, warm lips touch the middle of my forehead just as I opened my eyes. Either the lights were extremely bright, or I was just being extremely sensitive.

I blamed it on the lights anyways.

"Ugh! These damn lights are so bright." I mumbled carelessly. I heard someone chuckle, well, a few anyways. I guess my hearing was off too.

I felt myself being pulled off of one body and onto another. It was mom's scent as she caressed me tightly along with Delilah.

"I love you, always." Mom said as her tears fell onto my flushed cheeks.

"I love you too ma."

A few hours had passed and everyone seemed to be settling in for the night. The snowstorm had caught and told everyone to either leave early or stay in house. The only people left were mom and dad, Kieran and Mila, Delilah and Embry, and Billy. Adrian and I decided to go back to his small new place for the night.

Adrian and I were sprawled out on his bed. Our bodies were tangled together, too afraid to even think about pulling apart from each other again. He stroked my hair. It felt good, and it made me kind of sleepy, but before I could fall asleep, he rolled over and jumped on top of me.

"Adrian! Haha! Stop! That tickles!"

I rolled over so that I was now on top of him, and when I pulled the pillow away that he blocked his face with, we both stopped in our tracks.

His hot hands were on my bare legs, his eyes staring me down as I straddled him, never taking mine off of his.

This must be what it felt like…that moment when you forget everything that had happened that day. All you knew and all you remembered out of all of the thoughts that had escaped your mind, was that he was yours, and he always would be. _I was his_ _imprint._

My heart jumped a few times until both our heartbeats started to pace at the same time, and before I knew it, his hands were all over my body. He rolled me around so that he was on top of me, taking hold of my silk shorts and tank top, something I didn't really feel was needed at the moment.

"Arabell…" He said as he kissed me up my neck all the way to my ear. "I love you with all of my heart and soul."

"You are all I need in this world." I whispered seductively. And he was. All we needed then was each other. The world was at our fingertips now.

He trailed more kisses back down to my neck until I felt him bite and suck long and hard on my neck. I let out a soft moan, tilting my head back in satisfaction.

He continued until he reached my lips. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead on mine.

"Do you think we could?"

I knew what he meant. My body couldn't resist. I whispered into his ear, "Yes" and it was all I needed to say.

It was the first time we had made love together.

The next morning I woke up on his chest, his arm around my back as he breathed softly. As I stared at his lovely sleeping face, I yearned for more moments like this.

We were together at last.

**Kieran POV**

I knew her well. She and I used to play together a lot when we were younger. Now that we were older, she had earned her degree as a vet-tech and worked with all kinds of animals. She was usually very quiet, but when she opened her mouth, she had the humor of her father. She was witty and hilarious, yet she was soft and motherly at the same time.

She had decided she would stay the night, insisting that she should watch over me so my parents wouldn't have to. Even though I was forced to bed rest and had a damn cast on my arm, she made me forget where I even was and what had even happened that day.

I know some say that it is crazy to believe in love at first sight, but now I know that it can happen. She is my everything.

"_Be happy Kieran, she is the one for you." _I heard Ava's voice as she sung in the air around me. I smiled at her voice.

"Thank you." I whispered back, as Mila walked back into the room and sat down next to me, her baby soft hands on my own.

"Is it too early to tell you I love you?" I said to Mila.

She sighed as she ran a finger up and down my hand. "I've been waiting for you to say those three words since you first laid your eyes on me."

I chuckled, yet I looked her full in the eyes.

"I love you, Mila. I will always be there for you."

"I love you too, Kieran. You have my heart."

** Epilogue**

**Nessie POV**

I was happy to have my family back how it was supposed to be, everyone back at home, spending time together. I couldn't get used to the fact that my three children…well…were not children anymore. They had all found love, and now they are growing up.

Yet, all thanks go to immortality. They will be a part of me until this world as we know it is over.

And here we are on New Year's Eve, celebrating another year of our lives together as a family. I always remember how lucky I am to have a wonderful husband who helped me bring into this world three beautiful kids, because I know that they will always put a smile on my face, no matter what happens.

And like I always tell myself:

Don't let that one trip bring you down. You just have to get back up and keep on dancing through this crazy little world.

They will always have my heart.

~Renesmee Black~

**The End. **


End file.
